


born to be free

by yurei_yasha



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 72,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurei_yasha/pseuds/yurei_yasha
Summary: Luffy was born a female rather than male, and with a fate she'd rather ignore.





	1. Coby & Zoro

* * *

**Journey Start**

* * *

"Preposterous," Woop Slap mumbled. "It's unbecoming of a lady, I tell you. Those pirates and that boy were terrible influences on you."

"Now, now," Makino said soothingly. "We've always known Luffy would go to sea. The least we can do is see her off."

"Thanks, Makino!" the girl grinned. "Don't worry so much, Mayor. I'm strong, you know? I can defend myself perfectly fine."

"Then you should have become a marine!" the old man bellowed, waving his stick at her wildly. The villagers behind him chuckled, having listened to this argument many times before.

"No way," Luffy stuck her tongue out. "There are so many rules and stupid higher ups to listen to... Being the captain of my own ship is much better!"

"Are you sure you don't want to take my old fishing boat?" Akio questioned before the mayor could fit anything else in.

"Nope. I'll be fine with this, don't worry!" Luffy reassured the man. "I'll find a proper crew and boat before I actually reach the Grand Line. Just watch for me in the news!"

"Luffy," Makino called softly, causing the girl to look up from the ropes she had been fiddling with. "Be safe. I'm sure you'll be fine but... try to be a little more careful? Keep hydrated, and eat lots of citrus when you can. Make sure to watch for storms and ration your food-"

"Makino~" Luffy whined. "You've told me the same things for the past week! Don't worry about it. I'll be super careful. I can't become the Pirate King if I'm dead after all."

"Right... my bad," Makino said with a slight flush on her cheeks. Luffy gave her a wide grin before turning to face the see. The teen took a deep breath before shouting.

"Sabo! Look at me! I... I'm also setting out to sea!" Luffy yelled, startling a few people on the docks.

"Sabo? What's that?" they murmured.

Luffy tipped her hat as she muttered to herself. "I'm the third to go... but I won't lose! Just you wait Ace, I'll catch up to you soon!"

"What are you doing, Luffy?" one of the villagers, Taro, called. "Are you chanting some sort of good luck charm?"

"Nope. Just a challenge," Luffy grinned. "Well, I'm off now!"

Luffy felt something lift in her chest as the distance between her and the island grew. Finally... finally!

Her elation was interrupted with a loud crash and a roar as the Lord of the Coast rose from the sea. Luffy vaguely heard panicked screams from the docks but fear was the last thing she felt.

"Hey there, I've been expecting you," Luffy said as she stood, fist cocked back.

The sea king roared, glaring at her angrily, but it failed to inspire the fear it had over a decade ago. Just a spark of anger, both at it and her own weakness.

"I've been practicing all these years..."

It lunged for her, teeth flashing.

"This will be proof it hasn't gone to waste!"

* * *

**Coby**

* * *

"Pffttt... So you're telling me, that you've been stuck you're here since you're too scared to leave? You're pretty useless then, huh?" Luffy laughed shamelessly. "A coward and a wimp... I don't like people like you."

"It's not as easy as it sounds! Alvida-sama is-"

"Cobby-" Luffy interrupted impatiently.

"It's Coby," the boy corrected despondently.

"-you said you wanted to become a marine, right?" Luffy asked contemplatively.

"...Yeah! It's my dream to join the Marines!" Coby said with a wistful smile.

"Then why are you here?"

"I told you-"

"The only thing I can see stopping you is yourself," Luffy responded. "Perhaps your dream isn't within reach, and it seems far away, but you can still reach for it. Struggle for it. Fight for it. When people make the effort... it's not so impossible, is it?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy-san..." Coby said breathlessly.

"But it's impossible for cowards, of course," Luffy laughed, causing Coby to slump.

"Then... Luffy-san. Why did you set sail?" Coby asked tentatively.

"Me?" Luffy's face brightened. "I want to become Pirate King!"

"P-p-p... Pirate King?!" Coby exclaimed. "That's the title for someone who has everything this world has had to offer! Are you telling me that you're searching for 'One Piece'?! Do you have a death wish or something?! Every single pirate sets to sea looking for that treasure... It's impossible! Impossible, impossible, impossible, utterly impossible! Trying to become the Pirate King in the middle of the Pirate Era is-"

Coby let out a yelp of pain as a fist crashed into his head.

"Ow-! What was that for?!" Coby whimpered as he nursed his head.

"'Cause I can't stand you," Luffy said bluntly.

"Well... it's nothing I'm not used to I guess," Coby muttered as he sat up.

"I'm not afraid of dying."

"Huh?"

"It's my dream. So I don't mind dying for it," Luffy said confidently as her hand traced the rim of her straw hat.

Coby felt moved by her declaration, and he could feel something strange well in his throat.

"Besides. I think I can do it. It's probably going to be tough at times... but then it'd be no fun otherwise," Luffy smiled.

Tears started to flow from Coby's eyes without his notice.

"Can I also accomplish my dream?" Coby asked quietly.

"Hm?" Luffy turned her head back towards him with a questioning look.

"If I'm willing to die for it.... Will I be able to become a marine?!" Coby shouted. "Luffy-san, I know we'll be enemies, but being a marine and capturing the bad guys has always been my dream, so-! Do you think I could do it?"

"Eh? How am I supposed to know?" Luffy scratched her cheeck.

"I have to try!" Coby continued, emboldened by the emotions running rampant within him. "I'd rather die trying to get out of here and joining the marines then being an errand boy here for the rest of my life! And then Alvida-sama- I'll be able to arrest someone like Alvida-!"

An iron bludgeon crashed through the walls sending wood flying.

"Who's arresting who now? Coby?!"

Coby flinched as fear quickly overrode his confidence.

"You think you can capture me? And who's the lass? Definitely not Roronoa Zoro... Coby, before you die, answer me this. Who's the most beautiful in all the seas?"

"Ahaha..." Coby nervously stuttered. "Of course-"

"Who's this fat pig?" Luffy questioned, pointing almost rudely at Alvida.

At once, Alvida's face twisted into rage while the others adorned fearful looks.

"Luffy-san! Quick! Repeat after me!" Coby said desperately. "In all the seas, this lady is..."

Luffy lifted a brow in question as Coby hesitated.

"Is?"

"...the rudest... damned bitch!" Coby said in a fit of anger.

Luffy burst out laughing, immune to Alvida's darkening mood.

"You brat!" Alvida screamed.

Coby was aghast at himself. What was he thinking?! But he couldn't regret this! He came to a decision he would fight for his dream.

"That was great, Coby! Well said! Now get behind me," Luffy said as she pushed him behind her. Coby's eyes widened as the dreadful mace fell towards the teen in front of him.

"Die!" Alvida yelled.

"Luffy-san!" Coby cried.

* * *

**Zoro**

* * *

"A devil fruit?" Coby said in awe.

"Yup. The Gomu Gomu no mi. I'm basically rubber, though I still bleed and all that," Luffy said as she leaned back in the small boat the terrified crew had prepared.

"You'll have to head to the Grand Line if you want to find One Piece, right?" Coby asked nervously.

"Yup." Luffy fished an apple out of one of the barrels.

"But it's called the Pirate's graveyard..." Coby winced as Luffy shot him a petulant look.

"Yeah. That's why I'm searching for a strong crew. Say... that Zoro the pig was talking about. What's he like?"

* * *

"Hoh? So this is the infamous Pirate Hunter. The so-called demon."

Zoro looked up to find what seemed to be a teenage girl with a straw hat gauging him with way too much interest to be deemed normal.

"Piss off, girl. This isn't a place to play or flirt."

"Oh, that's good. I'm not here to do either, you see," she said as she circled him. "Ah, and don't worry about the girl earlier. I managed to catch her... she's safe and sound!"

Zoro held in a sigh of relief.

"You should scram as well. You saw what happened earlier, right? If you get caught you'll die," Zoro pushed.

"Eh... Well, I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew," the girl hummed.

"A pirate? So you've turned to the life of a criminal..." Zoro said with no small amount of disgust in his voice.

"Being a pirate is my dream!" the girl said passionately. "There's nothing wrong with being a pirate."

"Yeah? So what... You're going to free me and force me to join you?" Zoro glared.

"Mm... I'm not sure yet. People say you're bad," the girl said.

"Bad... Well, it doesn't matter. I'll never join you. I have my own dream. I can survive this without your help. If I survive a month, that idiot son promised I would be set free. I'll do whatever it takes to survive, then I'll fulfill my dream!"

"Wow..." the girl said, laughing softly, but it didn't seem to be mocking. "If I were you, I'd think I'd starve to death in a week or less."

"That's the difference between me and you," Zoro said with finality. "Go find someone else."

The girl looked over him once before turning to leave.

Zoro let out a sigh of relief. His eyes caught the dirtied rice ball just in time for him to hesitantly call out.

"Hey... Hold on a sec. Could you pick that up for me?" he said as he gestured towards the ruined food.

"This?" the girl said as she picked it up. "It's all muddy... but I guess one can't be picky about their food when they're hungry."

"Just shut up and give it to me. I'm going to eat all of it," Zoro said as he opened his mouth wide. The girl carefully fed him the lump of dirt and rice, slim fingers brushing his lips as they left his mouth.

People say that anything tastes good when you're hungry. They were wrong, Zoro thought. So wrong. He barely managed to swallow it, and even then, it was a battle not to throw it back up.

"You trying to kill yourself?" the girl asked, arms crossed across her chest.

"Tell the little girl..." Zoro coughed violently from both the dirt and the embarrassment. "Tell her... it was delicious. And... thank you very much."

A wide grin spread across the teen's face.

* * *

Days passed, and when he had a week left, the strange girl with the straw hat returned.

"Yo!" she greeted as she waltzed across the field boldly towards him.

"You again? I told you I don't want to be a pirate," Zoro snarled.

"My name's Luffy," she ignored him. "If I loosen these ropes, then you have to join me, okay?"

"I told you already, I have something I need to accomplish. Besides, I'm not going to be a criminal like a pirate," Zoro said adamantly. By the seas, this girl was stubborn.

"Why do you care? Everyone already thinks you're bad. A demon even," Luffy asked with a cock of her head.

"I don't care what others say! I haven't done a single thing I've regretted in the past, and the future will be the same!"

The girl's eyes widened at this. 

"I won't become a pirate!" Zoro finished.

"Don't care! I've already decided. You're going to join me!"

"Don't decide things like that yourself!" Zoro yelled in frustration.

"I heard you're a swordsman. You use the katana, right?"

"Well, yeah..." Zoro said, a bit thrown off at the sudden change in topic.

"Where is it?" the girl asked. Was it just him, or did she seem... antsy? Impatient?

"That bastard son took it," Zoro growled, hand shifting restlessly from where it it was pinned. "My treasure..."

"Treasure, huh? Must be impressive then. Hey, I'll find that bastard son and get your katana back," Luffy announced.

"What?"

"But if you want me to give them to you, you have to join me~" the girl laughed.

"That's dirty!" Zoro spat out.

"I'll get going then!" the girl said as she ran off.

"Oi! Wait!" Zoro called, but she seemed to not have heard. "That moron... is she planning to sneak into the base? She's going to get herself killed..!"

Not a minute later, there was a large crash, and Zoro was stunned to see large pieces of stone scattered about. Just what was going on here?

"Zoro-san!"

Zoro looked up, irked. Another one. A boy with strange hair and glasses.

"What do _you_ want?" Zoro groaned.

"Did Luffy-san come by here? Do you know where she is?" the boy panted, seemingly out of breath.

"Probably in the base," Zoro said as he glanced behind him.

"Inside the base?!" the boy screeched. "Gah... Luffy-san is so reckless."

"I'll say," Zoro said as he watched the boy approach him. His eyes widened as the boy began fiddling with the ropes around his arms. "Oi! What do you think you're doing? If you help me you'll be arrested!"

"But you shouldn't have been arrested!" the boy burst out. That kind of marine... I can't stand it! I'll become a real marine! I won't back down, just like Luffy-san won't back down from becoming Pirate King!"

"Pirate King? You're joking..." Zoro said. This girl was full of surprises. But that title wasn't something just anyone could claim.

"I was surprised when she said that at first too!" the boy chuckled. "But she's really serious about it! I-"

Zoro heard the shot just as the boy fell back, a spray of blood crossing his vision. Zoro's gaze immediately turned towards the source, blood boiling in his veins.

"Ahhh! I... I've been shot!" the boy said, looking at his shoulder and hand with a stunned expression. Zoro grimaced. The boy was in shock.

"Hey," he said harshly, getting the boy's attention. "Get up. Run for your life. They're coming in pretty quick."

"No!" the boy protested stubbornly as he struggled to get up. "I have to free you as soon as possible!"

"Don't worry about me. I can take this. I just need to endure a month before they set me free. So leave-"

"They won't set you free! They're going to kill you in three days!" the boy shouted at him angrily.

"W-what? That's bullshit! That bastard promised if I endured it for a month-!"

"He never intended on keeping that promise," the boy whispered. "That's why Luffy-san got mad and punched him... because he was just fooling with you!"

That girl did what...? Zoro's mouth felt dry.

"The marines won't let you two go now. So please, let me help you! I'll set you free, so please help rescue Luffy-san!" the boy said desperately. "I'm not asking you join her, or that you become a pirate, but she is my savior!"

The boy shifted so that he was kneeling before him. Begging.

"Luffy-san is strong. She's really strong, so if you two join forces, you will definitely be able to escape this place!"

"Enough! Those who have gone against Morgan shall die here!"

'Shit,' Zoro thought. They were here. It was too late, for both him and the boy. God damn... was this where he was going to die?

"Surround the base!" a deep voice commanded. "Don't let that straw hat girl escape!"

Zoro could only glare at the tall man who was strode confidently towards him.

"To think that the three of you are rebelling like this... are you trying to start a political upheaval?" the tall man said, a hand embedded with an ax resting on his shoulders. So this was Morgan. How... underwhelming.

"Roronoa Zoro," the man mused. "I've heard tales of you since long ago, but before me, you are nothing but garbage!"

Zoro might have snorted, or even laughed had the man's arrogance had the man not ordered his men to take aim.

Fucking hell.

He couldn't die here!

He wasn't finished.

He still had a promise to keep.

He had to become the greatest swordsman.

So famous that even the heavens would have to hear his name.

So Kuina could hear his name.

"Fire!"

There was a streak of red, and Zoro felt dread as he made out the figure of the girl before them, arms outstretched as she took the onslaught of bullets.

"You..!" Zoro said. What the hell was she doing, sacrificing her life for a complete stranger?!

"Luffy-san!" the boy gasped.

But there was no blood. Instead... the bullets seemed to be pushing the skin..?

"That... won't work!" Luffy said brightly, bullets... rebounding off of her?

She laughed as the men jumped frantically away.

"What the hell are you?!" Zoro burst out.

"Me? I'm the one that's going to become the Pirate King," she said with an absolute kind of confidence. "I found these by the way."

Zoro was surprised to see all of his precious katana within her grip, outstretched towards him.

"Which one's yours? I couldn't tell which one was yours... I mean, only one was white, but I could have been wrong so..."

"They're all mine," Zoro said, eyes fixed on his precious swords. "I use three katanas."

"If you resist, you'll all be outlaws!" one of the marines shouted. "Do you all want to die here?"

The girl glanced at them, face blank, but Zoro could see a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Are you the offspring of a devil- no. Forget that. Rather than dying here pointlessly, I'll accept your request. I'll join you, and become a pirate!" Zoro said, mind made up. Joining this girl was certainly better than death. And there was something about her that sparked his interest. He couldn't pinpoint it, but something about her...

"Yes!" the girl cheered happily. "A companion! My first companion!"

"Just hurry up and untie me," Zoro groused. 

"Oh. Whoops. Alright, give me a sec," the girl said as she began fiddling with the rope, her brows knit in concentration.

"Hurry up!" Zoro shouted as the marines began charging with swords drawn.

"Ugh... this knot is pretty hard to figure out," Luffy grumbled.

"They're coming!" Zoro said frantically.

"Shut up! I can't concentrate. Give me some time."

"We don't have time!" Zoro shouted. Oh my god. So he was still going to die in the end.

"Ah. I got one side," she said triumphantly. Zoro rotated his shoulder, stiff from disuse.

"Idiot, just give me my sword now! Hurry!" Zoro said.

She handed them to him just as the marines jumped them.

Zoro's hand wrapped around the hilt, and relief spread through him. Oh how he had missed the feeling of a blade within his palm. In one smooth move, he unsheathed the blade, freed himself, and grabbed the other blades. Just in time to block the marines.

The girl whistled.

"That's so cool!"

"You all better not move, or I'll kill you," Zoro growled lowly at the marines before facing the teen who would become his captain.

"I already told you I'd become a pirate and join you... either way, after this I'd be an outlaw so I suppose it doesn't matter. But, I still have goals of my own. I will become the greatest swordsman! I no longer care whether my name is clean or not, whether I'm a good guy or a bad guy... as long as my name is known across the world!"

The girl responded only with a smile.

"If you do anything that causes me to abandon my dream, then you'll end you own life by my blade!"

"The world's greatest swordsman? That's a nice dream. As the comrade of the future Pirate King, I wouldn't expect anything less. If you couldn't accomplish something as small as that, I would also be ashamed. Alright. Should I ever do so, then this life is yours."

Zoro smirked.

"Heh. Well said."

"Shishishi... I think we'll get along quite well, Zoro. Now, duck."

* * *

"I set sail to find a man, but now I can't find my way back home. That's why I hunted down bounties. To pay for living expenses."

"So you're lost," Luffy summarized.

"Shut up! You're the one who's lost! Jeesh... Never heard of pirates who can't even navigate. How do you expect to go to the Grand Line like this? We need someone who can navigate."

"And a cook. And a musician. And a polar bear," Luffy counted off.

"Where the hell did polar bear come from?!"


	2. Nami Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might just skip Usopp's piece and start delineating a bit since it's so tedious, but I might go into Sanji's a bit since Luffy being a female might change a few things. I kind of imagined Luffy as female, but very boyish looking so it's not too obvious to others. And Luffy naturally has rather high voice so... And Zoro knows because... he's better at picking out boyish females?

* * *

**Nami**

* * *

Nami's breath came in rough pants, hand clutching the paper tightly to her chest. She finally had it! A map to the Grand Line! There was no turning back now. She was nearing one hundred million beli now. She would buy her village, and then she could finally set off to achieve her dream.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a large bang, and Nami's gaze was drawn to something rapidly falling in her direction.

Nami flinched as there was a cloud of dust as something crashed not a meter away from her.

"Someone just fell from the sky!" one of her pursuers exclaimed.

"What?" Nami said. A person fell from the sky? How the hell was that possible...

"Why did they shoot me with a canon?" a voice whined, surprising Nami and the other pirates. "That's dangerous. If I had been anyone else, I might have died."

Nami fell back as a figure emerged from the dust.

"Whew. At least I'm finally on land again."

Nami was stunned. It was indeed a person, and they looked miraculously unharmed. The person had a boyish figure, short black hair cut haphazardly under a straw hat and a distinctive scar under his left eye. He wore a sleeveless, button-up red top with shorts that cut off at the knees of his rather thing legs. Oddly enough, he seemed... vaguely familiar? Nami shoved the feeling aside.

"Boss! You're finally here!" Nami said joyfully. "I've been waiting for you! I'll let you take care of this then. Bye!" Nami ran for it, staunchly ignoring that she may have condemned the boy. It was all for her village, she reminded herself. She found herself sneaking back just to make sure the boy wasn't to badly harmed.

The boy was not what she was expecting. The boy didn't seem all that frightened despite being surrounded.

But he absolutely lost his shit when one of the pirates managed to knock his hat away. From there, it was a one sided beat down, after which the boy replaced his precious hat on his head with a huff.

"Wow! You're strong!" Nami exclaimed, the beginnings of a plan already forming in her mind.

"And who are you?" the boy asked. Nami smirked.

"I'm a thief who steals treasure from pirates. The name's Nami. Want to work together? We could steal a whole lot of money together."

"Nope. Not interested," the boy said as he walked off. Nami was surprised at the rejection, but it didn't stop her. She couldn't lose this chance. She chased him with a smile.

"What's with the hat? You were really mad when they nearly damaged it. Is it expensive?" 

"It's... it's my treasure," the boy said in a reverent tone as his hand brushed the hat. Nami's eyes gleamed. Treasure?

"Treasure! Are there jewels inside it? Or did you hide a treasure map in there?" Nami asked as she guided the boy to one of the empty houses.

"What are you talking about?" the boy asked, confused. "It's nothing like that. Someone very precious to me gave it to me long ago."

"Oh?" Nami said, reaching to touch it. The boy's eyes hardened before he quickly slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch it. I don't like random strangers touching boshi," the boy stated firmly. Nami's smile wavered.

"Sorry... Anyway, how about you tell me why you're here?"

* * *

"You were separated from your crew?" Nami asked. This might work. She could rope him and his crew into helping her escape this island. "How many were there?"

"Only one," the boy said as his eyes flickered around them. "Is this your house?"

"Nope. Everyone in the town fled and took shelter outside since the Buggy pirates came."

"Is he strong?" the boy wondered. "The pirate called Nami."

"It's Buggy! The pirate's name is Buggy, and my name is Nami!" Nami said in irritation. "Get it right!"

"Ah."

"Anyway, that pirate called Buggy. He's infamous for his use of cannons. I heard he once blew up a village when one of the kids there made fun of his nose. Not to mention, he's got some strange sort of power..."

"But the town's really empty, huh? I wonder where they all went."

"Haven't you been listening?!" Nami burst out. God, this boy was stupid. Of course, that sort of trait usually just made it easier for her to manipulate people, but he was way too slow!

"So are you stealing from the empty houses?" the boy asked.

"I said I only steal from pirates!" Nami slammed her hand on the table. "Don't compare me to all those low-life house robbers! By the seas, it's so hard to talk with you!"

The boy laughed at her anger.

"Calm down," he said with an easy smile. "Just asking is all."

Nami took a deep breath. He was right. She had to remain calm. She brandished the map she had stolen before she began explaining herself. Her goal to get money, and her eventual plan to go to the Grand Line.

"What do you think?" Nami asked hopefully.

"By any chance," the boy said with a glint in his eye, "do you know how to navigate?"

"Of course! Not to brag, but in terms of navigation skill, there aren't many who know more than I do!"

The boy's entire demeanor seemed to change as he jumped up in glee.

"That's great! We're also on our way to the Grand Line!" the boy revealed.

'Lucky!' Nami thought. This was great. Better than what she had hoped for!

"Really?" Nami asked, not able to hide her relief.

"Yeah! Hey, how about you join our crew as a member of our crew! Become the navigator my pirate crew!"

Her elation was quickly replaced by dread.

The boy was a fucking pirate.

"No way! I hate pirates more than anything in this world! I love money and tangerines, though," Nami said out in a fit of rage. Why did she just keep running into these pirates? Couldn't she meet some decently strong people who weren't pirates?

"You know what, forget it. I don't want to team up with you anymore," Nami said firmly. Her eyes were once again drawn to the boy's hat. If this boy was a pirate... and the hat was a treasure... "Ah! So you're going to use that map in your hat to find the treasure," Nami said casually. Since she knew he was a pirate, she could definitely try to steal from him.

The boy glared at her.

"I told you this isn't a treasure map!" he said, gripping it close to his head.

"Yeah right! Then what is it? Why would you call some ratty old thing like that your treasure?" Nami asked, doubt lacing her tone.

The boy took it off with a large smile.

"I told you. Someone very precious gave it to me. It's my most precious treasure. I swore that I would gather a crew and become a great pirate to the person who gifted this to me."

His tone left no doubts. The genuine warmth at which the boy gazed at the hat with and nostalgia in his tone... he wasn't lying.

"Tch. Pirates this, pirates that," Nami said as she stood up. Maybe this had been a useless venture. There wasn't anything to steal and he wasn't helpful at all.

"Join my crew."

"I said no already!" Nami yelled, before freezing. No, she could still make this work.

* * *

This was not how it was supposed to go. This was _not_ how it was supposed to go.

The stupid clown wasn't going to change his mind, and her mind was going blank amid the chants to shoot.

If she didn't shoot, she'd die. If she did shoot, even if the kid in question was a pirate, then she'd be no different than the pirates she despised.

"Nami! Stop stalling and just light it already!" Buggy yelled.

She couldn't! But she had to! She didn't want to! But-

"Your hand is shaking," the boy in the cage observed calmly, breaking Nami out of her trance. 

"That's what you get for being only half-prepared when messing with pirates," the boy stated.

"Prepared? To take a human life so easily?" Nami said with disgust. "Is that what it takes to be a pirate?"

"No," the boy grinned. "I mean, you've got to be prepared to risk even your own life!"

Nami froze. Ah.

"You're taking too long!" One of the pirates complained as he snatched the matchbox from her hand. "Do you know how to light a fuse? You just set the fuse here on fire...."

Nami gritted her teeth as the man lit the match and brought it to the fuse. In a practiced move, she assembled her bo staff before knocking the man out.

There was a cry of outrage from the other pirates.

Nami gasped when she realized what she had done.

What.. had she done? She was so screwed.

"What the? Are you saving me now?" the boy asked curiously.

"Don't be stupid! I wasn't thinking properly! The only reason I did that was because I don't even want to pretend to be one of these disgusting pirates. Because of you pirates, I lost someone precious to me... More than anything, I hate pirates!"

"Huh... Is that how it is," the boy mused. "...Hey! The fuse is still burning! Even if it's me, that blast might kill me," the boy said as he tried to chew at the bars of the cage.

"Kill that bitch!" Buggy howled.

Nami panicked as the pirates lunged for her. She was in danger, but if she did nothing, the cannon was going to kill the boy. She swiped wildly at the pirates who dodged the blow rather easily. She threw her staff at them before leaping back towards the cannon. She would make it!

Nami hissed as the fire burned her palms. It hurt, badly, but the fire fizzled out quickly.

"Behind you!" the boy warned. Nami saw the shadows of multiple figures leaping from behind, and all she could think, was that the boy had a pretty high voice for a guy.

Nami closed her eyes waiting for her imminent doom. It never came.

"How many does it take to beat a single girl," someone questioned darkly behind her.

Nami turned to see a man with tan skin and green hair easily holding off four men.

"Zoro!" the boy in the cage greeted happily.

"...Zoro?!" the pirates behind them exclaimed.

"Are you hurt?" the man, Zoro, asked her.

"I'm okay," Nami managed to choke out, not quite processing what had happened.

"Thank goodness you found us. Get me out of this thing, quick," the boy commanded, smile never leaving his face.

"You! Is this idea of fun?" Zoro grouched. "You got carried away by a bird and I find you in a cage. Are you stupid?"

The boy pouted.

"Half of that wasn't my fault," the boy said petulantly.

"That guy... did he just say his name was Zoro? 'Pirate Hunter Zoro'?" a pirate from the Buggy crew whispered.

Nami was struck with realization

"The crew member he was talking about.. was 'Pirate Hunter Zoro'? What's happening here?" Nami said in disbelief. Why the hell was the man who hunted down pirates part of a pirate crew?

"Zoro, huh? Are you after my head?" Buggy asked solemnly.

"No. Not interested. I've stopped hunting pirates," Zoro said as he walked past Buggy and towards the cage.

"But I'm interested~" Buggy said as he began twirling several knives. "If I kill you, the flashy me will become more famous than ever!"

"Leave me alone if you don't want to die," Zoro growled as he unsheathed the blades at his waist.

Nami couldn't believe her eyes. The infamous pirate hunter... against the captain of the Buggy pirates? Hope fluttered in her chest. Perhaps she would be leaving this island after all.

The battle seemed to end in instant, Zoro easily cutting Buggy into four pieces.

"Eh? Weak..." the boy in the cage said, clearly disappointed.

Yet... the other pirates were snickering.

"Zoro! Hurry up and get me outta here!" the boy yelled.

"Okay," Zoro said as he ambled over. "...I need the key. These iron bars can't just be cut."

The pirates erupted into full blown laughter, startling Nami.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Zoro glared. "Give us the key before I beat the rest of you all-"

"Zoro!" the boy screamed just as a knife pierced the man's abdomen.

The arm that Zoro had dismembered was now impaling him with the long knife Buggy had previously been playing with.

"What the hell is that hand!" Nami screamed.

"Damn. What the hell!" Zoro said as he ripped the appendage away and threw it away.

The arm which should have fell to the ground remained levitating in the air, causing Nami's mouth to drop.

"Ahahaha!" Buggy laughed as the pieces of his body began to reassemble itself. "I, Buggy, have consumed the Bara Bara no mi! It's impossible to slice me because I'm a splitting man!"

"His body stuck back together?! I thought devil fruits were a myth!" Nami gaped.

"A splitting man... what a weirdo," the boy commented.

The rest of the pirates cheered as Zoro struggled to staunch the wound.

"But in any case... stabbing from the back was a dirty move! You big nose!" the boy shouted angrily.

The boy was an idiot. She had even warned him how Buggy had blown away a village because a child had done the exact same thing.

"Who are you calling a big nose!" Buggy screeched as his arm detached and flew towards the boy.

The arm slipped through the cage and thrust towards the boy, knife firmly in grasp.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted.

Luffy. The boy's name was Luffy.

Nami was sure things couldn't get weirder, but Luffy seemed to have a penchant for proving her wrong as the boy sat up to reveal the knife firmly grasped between his teeth.

"I swear, I'm going to take you down," Luffy said- no promised.

"You? Take me down?" Buggy erupted in laughter. "Oi, men! Did you hear that! He's going to take me down! Boys, laugh at him!"

Luffy didn't seem phased by the loud jeers and laughter of the pirates around them.

"Zoro, run away!" Luffy shouted.

"Huh?" Zoro said, confused.

"Hey!" Nami interrupted. "Your friend came to rescue you, but you're telling him to run away? What about you? What are you going to do?!"

"...Okay," Zoro said, a smirk crossing his face.

It was confirmed. All pirates were complete idiots.

"You think I'd let you escape?!" Buggy yelled and both of his arms launched at Zoro. The man miraculously manged to parry with the sword in his left hand and his... mouth? His free hand clutched at his abdomen where blood flowed freely.

Zoro ran... to the cannon. The swordsman managed to flip the cannon despite his injured state, resulting in the screams of the pirates who realized the situation they were now in.

"Gah! That thing still has the 'Buggy Special Cannonball' in it!" Buggy said aghast.

"Whoa~!" Luffy said, eyes sparkling with interest.

"Hey! Light it! Hurry!" Zoro yelled at her.

"Oh, right!" Nami said as she grabbed the matchbox and fumbled to light a match. They were lucky the fuse was so short.

"Let's go," Zoro said as smoke covered nearly everything around them. "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm... a thief," Nami said, eyes fixed on the thick smoke in front of her. She had done it. It was for survival, but she had done it.

"That person is our navigator!" Luffy said cheerfully as if they all hadn't nearly died.

"Are you an idiot?!" Nami yelled. "Why are you still going on about that? If you've got time to say things like that, how about thinking about a way to get out of the cage?!"

"Right... that's probably a good idea," Luffy laughed.

Nami let out an exasperated sigh.

"Nah. Just stay in the cage. I've got this handled," Zoro said confidently.

Nami's belief that all pirates were once again reaffirmed as the injured man preceded to pick up the cage and carry it despite the worries of the boy inside it.

"Don't butt in by saying anything," Zoro warned her. "Let's go!"

Nami hesitated, fingering hidden in her pocket.

They were pirates. Why was he even going so far for that boy?

Idiots. The lot of them were idiots.

* * *

"If he knows his owner is dead, why guard the store?" Nami asked the old man.

"Because this store is Shushu's treasure. He loved his owner so dearly, and it was the last thing his owner asked of him... I think he'll continue guarding the store for the rest of his life. I've tried to take him to the shelter a few times, but he refuses to move. If I just left him, he'd probably starve to death," the chief of the village stated.

Nami's lips twitched into a small smile.

There was a roar, and suddenly a man riding a large lion approached. Nami and the chief hid behind the building, leaving Luffy within his cage.

The lion easily tore apart the steel cage, nearly catching Luffy with the swipe of his paws. The man on top of the lion was quick to strike once Luffy had dodged and the boy went flying. Nami chased after him, careful not to be seen.

That had probably been enough force to break a rib or two, though the boy had also come out unscathed after dropping out of the sky.

Luffy was indeed uninjured. A little scuffed up, but relatively uninjured. He brushed off her concerns as he ran back towards the direction of the lion. By the time Nami and the chief got back, the store was in ruins and the injured dog was whining pitifully.

"They're... all the same! Pirates are all the same," Nami growled. "They casually take everything that people hold dear! Selfish, cruel, heartless..!"

Nami glared as Luffy approached them.

"I see you're alive," Nami snarled. "I was certain you'd be eaten by the lion."

"Well, yeah," the boy scratched his head. "I'm pretty strong, you know."

Nami felt a wave of rage hit her. 

"I'll kill you! Before you get a chance to gather a crew and attack towns like this!" Nami said, furiously trying to break out of the grip of the mayor who held her back.

Luffy seemed unfazed.

As if you could beat me~" Luffy stuck his tongue out.

"Hah?! Let's find out then!" Nami said, struggling harder to break away from the old man.

Luffy ignored her, crouching next to the dog. He set the item in his hand in front of the injured dog.

"What.." Nami paused, and the mayor's hold on her loosened.

"Sorry, boy. This was the only thing that was left. That stupid lion ate the rest," Luffy said brightly.

It was a single box of pet food. Slightly dirty, and crushed, but intact. Nami couldn't quite believe it. The boy had gone to fight the lion just for the dog?

"Good job, by the way! You put up a good fight!" Luffy continued, as if speaking to animals like he was was completely normal. "Not that I saw it... but I can tell you fought hard!"

The dog silently picked up the box of food, walking off. It paused before turning to bark fiercely.

Luffy laughed.

"Yeah~ Good luck to you too!"

Nami smiled.

Pirate he may be... the kid didn't seem to bad.

* * *

Nami could only watch as the old man ran, screaming in rage at Buggy.

"The old man was crying," Nami said slowly. This situation... why was it so much like her own?

"Was he? I didn't notice," the boy hummed.

"Things are getting interesting," Zoro, who had miraculously survived the explosion despite having been resting in the house, smirked.

"Shishishishi, yeah. That it is."

"There's no time to be laughing and standing around!" Nami groaned.

"Don't worry," Luffy said firmly. "I like that old man. I won't let him die."

"You certainly seem confident enough to just be standing around," Nami sneered.

"We're going to the Grand Line," Luffy said, eyeing her. "So we'll have to go and get back that map. You! Join my crew! You need the map and your treasure, right?"

Nami stared at the proffered hand.

"I refuse to become a pirate," Nami said slowly. She took a deep breath. She could do worse. It could have been worse. "Call it an alliance. You have your goals, and I have mine."

Luffy looked disappointed for a moment before his smile returned.

"Close enough for now, I guess. Zoro, you good?"

"Yep," the man said as he wrapped a bandanna around his head.

"What? You're going to? But you were stabbed near the stomach," Nami said in disbelief.

"They've done more damage to my name than my stomach," Zoro said stubbornly. "Shall we go?"

"Yup. Let's go!" Luffy said, cracking his knuckles in excitement.

* * *

Zoro's eyes narrowed at the swordsman high up in the air. What an amateur. Being airborne like that significantly reduced his mobility. If it wasn't for the cut he bestowed himself, the fight would have been over immediately.

"Ground Runner: Bara Bara Cannon!" Buggy shouted. Zoro turned in alarm as Buggy's detached hand zoomed towards him. "Cabaji! I'll hold him in place so finish him off!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" Cabaji smirked.

"That bastard-!"

Luffy's foot slammed Buggy's hand into the ground.

Buggy screamed in pain.

"Luffy!" Zoro said in surprise.

"Oi... Don't interfere with Zoro's fight!" his captain said, a dark glint in her eye.

Zoro smirked. Luffy might not have been too bright, but Zoro was reminded why exactly he had accepted this person as his captain.

Victory was a simple matter after that, but the pain from his abdomen became too much. He collapsed to the ground.

"Luffy," Zoro said tiredly. "I'm gonna sleep."

"Yeah. Go to sleep," Luffy grinned. "I'll finish this off. Good job, Zoro."

* * *

"How is it that a stupid clown like him knew a man as great as Shanks?" Luffy said glumly. "Because of that stupid big nose, by hat is torn too."

"It's a good thing you won then," Zoro yawned.

"I suppose," Luffy mourned.

Nami glanced at the two from her small boat searchingly.

"Luffy... where's the treasure I gave you to hold?"

"Mm? I left it behind," Luffy said, as if they were talking about the weather.

"You _what_?" Nami whispered. "That was half of the treasure! Five million beli!"

"Yeah. But a lot of the village got destroyed, so they'll need the funds to repair it."

And while his intentions were good... Nami was dissatisfied.

"That was my treasure!" Nami shouted, grabbing the boy's head and attempting to push him in the water.

"No! Stop it! I can't swim! If you want it back so badly just go back and take if from them!" Luffy panicked, hands gripping the side of the dinghy.

"I can't do that!" Nami said, appalled at the thought. Who did he think she was? "Do that again and you're dead!"


	3. childhood amnesia

_Few people can remember their lives before the age of three._

__

__

_And at about the age of seven, the earliest memories begin to fade._

* * *

The child was born on the fifth of May.

Her birth, was not a planned one.

For the first few months, she was largely left alone in a crib of a dim room, only graced with the presence of a few other people during feeding time and diaper changes.

There was no mother. There was no father. Just strangers.

Her cries were more often than not, unanswered.

After a full year, the visits became a bit more frequent. In particular, a tall man with strange red markings on his face.

He would speak to her in low tones of things she could not understand. The words 'revolution' and 'sorry' were among the words he spoke most often. Not that she understood the meaning behind those words.

All she could tell was that the man seemed deeply troubled.

As months past, she began to babble incoherent words, and struggled to stand and walk. She was allowed out of the crib, but not out of the room. She hobbled, and fell more often than not, using the walls of the empty room to support her.

Her first steps were taken alone.

Perhaps, the people that visited her finally figured out that she needed something more than a pillow and a blanket to play with. 

So one day, they gave her a small red ball to play with, and she treasured it as much as any two year old could. There was not much to do after all.

She had tried opening the door many times, but was quick to understand that it would never open for her.

Near the age of three, things changed. She was swept out of the room by the man with red markings.

She cried in protest, reaching for the red ball left in the room, but the man quickly shushed her.

When she overcame the shock of being separated from the one thing that she had had, she became aware.

She was outside the room.

Everything was bigger. Larger. More colorful.

She found herself immediately mesmerized by the glowing orange light that danced in the darkness. Even in the man's arms, she could feel it's warmth.

It was loud.

People were yelling and screaming.

The man yelled back, and she flinched, because she had never heard this man raise his voice.

She was tucked under the large fabric around him, and her world went dark. She let out a sound of protest at this. She wanted to see more. But the man's grasp on her was firm, and she eventually resigned herself to waiting.

The man seemed to move around a lot, voice piercing through all the noise, but his arm around her never wavered.

Her eyes began to droop from exhaustion despite the clamor around her. She was just so _tired_. She fell asleep among the destruction of the place she had once lived in.

The next time she woke up, she was in another room, much to her disappointment. The bed was much larger though, and there were many other objects that made the room look more... alive.

The man came back with food, looking all the more tired. He whispered something to her lowly, but she couldn't understand a single thing he said. His hand carded through her hair, and she leaned into it, relishing the warmth of it.

The man tucked her in before leaving her alone once again.

She did not bother getting up to check whether the door was locked or not. She knew it was locked.

She lay awake for a while, unable to sleep. Her mind wandered to the red ball that had been left in the old room and tears sprung in her eyes. It was easier to fall asleep after she exhausted herself from crying.

* * *

"Dragon," Garp said gruffly, eyes roving over the man calculatingly. "For what reason did you call me out here?"

His son blinked at him before removing a bundle from under his cloak. The man offered it to him.

"What is that?" Garp asked flatly.

"My daughter. I cannot care for her. She'd be better off even with someone batshit insane like you," Dragon said bluntly.

Garp nearly choked. That was the _last_ thing he had been expecting. He hadn't thought his son was interested in anything other than overthrowing the government.

"...Do I look like some sort of daycare to all you people?" the man replied in a strangled voice. "First Roger, and now _you_... Oh seas. Is she... is she actually yours?" Garp said, taking a step back.

"Yes. She's mine."

Garp almost laughed at the insanity of it all.

"You... you've really fucked up this time," Garp breathed out. "It's Ace all over again. Oh lord. What have you _done_? With the path you've been taking... if the Marines or the World Government ever finds out, regardless of what age she is or how she has lived, she will be hunted and executed for the sin of being _your_ child."

"It won't come to that. Our relation is unknown. If she is raised under you, under the name of Garp the Hero, then surely she could live a more peaceful life," his son said in that same unbothered tone that Garp so hated. "Take her."

Garp reluctantly took the bundle, shuffling the blankets around until he met the face of his granddaughter.

"A child should not be blamed for the sins of their parent, huh?" Garp said in a choked voice. The child in his arms blearily opened her eyes, hand coming to rub at her face. Messy black hair and dark eyes full of innocence. Garp almost melted. She was so small.

"How old is she? What's her name?"

"Monkey D. Luffy. She'll be three on the fifth day of the fifth month," his son said, already beginning to walk away.

"Luffy, huh?" Garp said as he gently poked the girl's cheek. The girl squirmed. "Hello, little Luffy. Looks like I'm your Jii-chan."

* * *

The man with markings was gone, and was replaced by a large man in white with a booming voice. She wasn't too happy with the sudden change, but she was quick to accept it. This man also kept her in a room, but stayed with her more often. He kept calling to her.

'Luffy,' he kept saying.

It sounded vaguely familiar.

Days passed, and she eventually realized that 'Luffy' was her. She was 'Luffy', and the man was 'Jii-chan'."

"Jii... an," she tested slowly, causing the man to look up from his desk. "Jii...chan. Jii-chan."

The man teared up as he wrapped her in his arms. She leaned into his warmth.

"That's right. I'm you Jii-chan, Luffy. And Jii-chan will do his best to protect you. But... Jii-chan is very busy, Luffy. You may not understand this now... but know that this is the best I can do for you. I'm sorry, Luffy. I truly am."

Ah, there was that word again. _Sorry_.

* * *

Garp took Luffy to Dawn Island. It was his home island and under his jurisdiction, so it wouldn't be too hard to visit.

Luffy's eyes were blown wide from the moment they had stepped outside, her head swiveling as if she could not believe her eyes. As if she was seeing the world for the first time in her life. Garp carried her to the village, contemplating his options. With how Ace had turned out... perhaps Dadan was not a good choice. Perhaps it would be better to leave her in the village. Her existence would be more well known, but it would be under his name. With that in mind, he headed towards the bar. If he remembered correctly, Makino had taken over her father's, Ran's, bar after he had passed away the previous year.

She had always been a kind and gentle kid, something Ran had never shut up about. Hopefully, she was kind enough to take on Luffy.

* * *

"Luffy. It's time to go home," Makino beckoned softly to the child sitting on the docks.

"Mm!" Luffy smiled as she stood up and brushed her pants, casting one last longing look at the sea.

Makino had been hesitant when Garp had first asked that she take the child under her wing. She knew nothing of how to raise a child, nor had she ever considered it a possibility. Garp had assured her he would support her financially, but even then, Makino knew she would be busy with the bar. But she accepted, and it was something she would never regret.

Luffy had initially been a quiet child, and despite being nearly three years old, knew very little. It took months for her to adjust to even the simplest of things. Stones, grass, the sky, the sea... it was as if she had never seen the outside before.

Makino had to teach Luffy many things: how to read, how to write, and even how to speak. She had Luffy sit at the bar with a bunch of picture books, helping the child when she could. The other customers didn't mind, finding the girl adorable, and Makino only had to take Luffy away when a guest decided to get too rowdy too early in the day. The only downside to it all that the girl was quick to pick up on language a girl her age probably shouldn't pick up.

Slowly, Luffy's smiles came a little faster, a little easier. She began speaking with the adults that frequented the bar, and soon, she was babbling about everything, as if the dam holding her back was gone.

Luffy thrived under the attention, and soon, she resembled how any other kids her age should be.

Unfortunately, there were no other kids in the village for Luffy to really interact with. The next youngest was a boy in his late teens who worked at the local department store. Luffy didn't seem to mind this fact, though there were days when she would wander aimlessly around the village, seemingly lost.

Luffy seemed to find a special interest in the sea. When she had the time, the girl would go to the docks or to a cliff that overlooked the sea, just staring at the horizon with a faraway look in her eyes. Perhaps she was waiting for Garp who came to visit occasionally. Especially as Luffy grew older, Garp took her away on training trips, which honestly worried Makino as Luffy returned a little worse for wear each time. When Makino asked Luffy about it, the girl only scowled while cursing the man and his insanity.

* * *

"Jii-chan... do you know who my parents are?" Luffy asked as she nibbled on the piece of meat he had handed her.

Garp froze, an overwhelming sense of Déjà vu overcoming him. He had had this conversation with Ace before. The boy had been insistent about it, pleading with those wide eyes that looked for the light. He hadn't seen the harm in telling the boy after making him swear he wouldn't tell anyone else. And to this day, he regretted it from the bottom of his heart.

The light and curiosity from Ace's eyes faded as time went by, and a darkness that could not be erased settled in it. Ace become more violent, picking fights left and right, questioning his own right to live...

"You don't have any," Garp said. "I'm your grandfather, and that's all there is to it."

"Oh... okay," Luffy said before digging into her meat with fervor.

Garp held his breath, expecting more, but Luffy didn't seem to be interested any more.

She never asked again, and Garp was both grateful and worried.

* * *

Luffy watched the sea, entranced. She couldn't quite describe it, but it always felt as if the sea called for her. It whispered for her to come into its embrace. Let it carry her to new adventures... And Luffy was sorely tempted to. Fuusha was a beautiful, but quiet village.

Of course, it didn't mean she was alone! For as long as she could remember, she had Makino, Jii-chan, the mayor, and all the other people of the village. But she wanted something more.

There was a speck on the horizon, and Luffy tensed up. Was it Jii-chan again? No, he had come last week... He had said he wouldn't be to visit for a long while. More than anything, she just wasn't ready for another one of his crazy 'training' sessions.

She watched with interest as it came closer and closer. Her eyes caught on the flag, and she froze.

They were pirates.


	4. narcolepsy runs in the family

It happened out of nowhere, really.

Zoro had just woken up from his afternoon nap when he saw it.

Luffy, who had her back to him, suddenly collapsed like a puppet's whose strings had been cut and fell over the side of the small boat. There was a splash of water, and suddenly Zoro remembered.

_'I can't swim!'_

Zoro dove over the side without hesitation, and he could hear the other woman's shout of alarm.

Zoro was quick to spot his rapidly sinking captain and immediately swam for her. Zoro grabbed Luffy's limbs and pulled her closer, grimacing at the lack of reaction.

He frantically swam for the surface, ignoring the welling panic inside of him? What the hell was going on?

He broke the surface, met by the thief's shocked and worried expression.

"Oi! What happened?" Nami asked frantically as she helped him pull Luffy back onto the boat.

"Don't know. Luffy just... fell," Zoro said as he climbed into the boat as well.

Nami's head leaned down towards Luffy's chest while her free hand reached to check her pulse. It proved unnecessary as Luffy violently coughed out water before sitting up wit a dazed expression on her face. It seemed to take her a few seconds before she registered them crowded around her.

"Oh. Hey there, Zoro, Nami. What's with those worried expressions? Did something happen?"

"Did something happen?! You just nearly drowned you moron!" Nami yelled, slapping Luffy harshly on the back. Zoro sighed in relief, taking off his shirt to squeeze out the excess sea water.

"Huh? I did? Ah... that explains why I'm wet I guess," Luffy said, rather calm about the whole situation. "Ah... I feel really weak."

"You guess?! Is that all someone who nearly drowned has to say? You just suddenly collapsed! And what kind of pirate doesn't know how to swim?!" Nami cried, looking ready to smack their captain once more.

"I fall asleep randomly sometimes," Luffy shrugged. "It should be okay though, since it only occurs when I'm in a stable enough environment, or at least that's what Ace said. As for why I can't swim... I told you that I ate a devil fruit, right? People who consume a devil fruit gain special power, but in turn they can no longer swim. Being in any body of water rapidly drains their strength. It's not that I don't know how to swim, I _can't_. So, if I fall into the sea, I'll be counting on you all! By the way, thanks for the rescue, Zoro. It would have been bad if I died here," Luffy laughed.

Zoro's eye twitched in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?!" Zoro shouted at the same time as Nami.

"Eh? It didn't seem important at the time," Luffy said, scratching her head sheepishly.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in the middle of the ocean and you can't swim! Of course it was important!" Nami exclaimed hotly.

"Sorry..." Luffy said, looking somewhat repentant.

"Sorry's not going to cut it!" Nami said exasperated. "Fine. But every time I rescue you, you're going to have to pay a 100,000 beli fee. Got that?"

Luffy paled.

"That's too much... I'd rather-"

Zoro managed to catch Luffy before she fell into the ocean this time.

"Don't fall asleep mid-sentence!" Nami exclaimed. Zoro sighed. The navigator woman was so loud. And a complete witch.

"Who're you calling a witch?!" Nami screeched before hitting his head with her staff.

"Ow! What the hell woman!" Zoro growled as he rubbed his head with his free hand. This woman was insane! And she hit like a gorilla.

"Who's a gorilla?!"

Zoro flinched. DId he say that aloud? He was quickly punished with another whack to the head, and it took every bit of Zoro's control not to fight back. Meanwhile, Luffy remained limp in his arms, snoring. Just what had he gotten himself into?

Luffy abruptly woke up.

"-just die," Luffy finished as if she had never fallen asleep in the first place.

"I don't even know what to say anymore," Nami said with a sigh.

"Mm..." Luffy stood up and stretched. "In any case, we're going to need a bigger boat soon. Our crew already has three people in it-"

"I'm not in your crew!"

"-so these small boats aren't going to do it anymore... Hey, Nami. How close are we to the next island?"

Nami huffed in annoyance, but spread out a map out anyway, pointing at it.

"We're in the middle of the Gecko Islands... there's a place called Syrup village at the next island we'll come by. I doubt we'll be able to find a proper ship, though. The islands of this archipelago are relatively isolated and peaceful."

"Syrup Village? Sounds tasty," Luffy mused.

"It's just the name," Nami mumbled. "We should be able to make it there early tomorrow morning provided we don't go off course. I'll drop anchor and we'll tie our boats together later so we don't drift apart."

"It really is nice having a navigator," Luffy giggled. "Zoro and I would have just probably drifted around and gotten lost..."

"It's only for now," Nami said in annoyance. Zoro nearly frowned.

He didn't like the navigator. There was something in her far too restless eyes that always were seeking to gain something. To take advantage of those around her. The type that fled and abandoned others in order to survive.

Luffy, stupid and naive as she was, trusted Nami. But Zoro wouldn't. His duty was to watch his captain's back no matter how foolish she seemed. After all, she had roped him along on her quest to become the Pirate King.

The moment the navigator turned... Zoro wouldn't hesitate.

* * *

Zoro raised a brow as Luffy dropped down next to him, causing the small boat to shake. Nami had already turned into the small cabin aboard the boat she had stolen from the Buggy Pirates.

"Something you need, Captain?"

"Shishishi... it really feels nice to be called that," Luffy grinned. "I just want the company. We should probably get to know each other better as well, shouldn't we?"

Zoro made a noncommittal grunt, closing his eyes, but still listening.

"How old were you when you set out to chase your dreams?" Luffy asked.

"Huh... like fifteen, maybe? Maybe earlier? There was no challenge left in Shimotsuki Village, but I ended up staying a little longer to... Well, anyways, I heard that the title of the greatest swordsman currently belongs to Dracule Mihawk, so I set off in search of him. I turned in the occasional bounty since I needed the money for food and stuff, and for some reason, they started calling me Pirate Hunter... You?"

"I set out... like two weeks ago?" Luffy rubbed her chin in thought. "I haven't really kept track, but I set out the day I turned seventeen."

"You're seventeen?" Zoro asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Huh. I mean, you look a lot younger than seventeen, but I also assumed you were older. There's not a lot of kids your age that would set out for the Grand Line alone."

"I'm not a kid, and I'm not alone anymore," Luffy said petulantly.

"Right," Zoro said, eyes lazily opening to stare at the night sky. "Why seventeen? Seems oddly specific."

"Don't know!" Luffy said cheerfully. "He said so, so that's how it ended up. Hey, Zoro. Have you ever killed before?"

Zoro eyed his captain who despite the cheesy grin on her face, seemed quite serious.

"Yes. Only as an absolute last resort." Zoro narrowed his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing," Luffy laughed. "Zoro really is a good person, huh? I'm really glad. I think... I haven't resolved myself to do the same yet."

"Life isn't something that should be take so carelessly," Zoro said firmly. "And any who take the lives of others because they can, are truly scum. Life shouldn't be taken for granted."

Luffy brightened, looking truly delighted.

"Yeah! Life really is great!" His captain exclaimed, hand outstretched towards the sky. "It's hard and unpredictable, but that's why, I'll live life to the fullest! I'll see everything there is to see, I'll eat everything there is to eat, do whatever I want, and achieve dream no matter who I have to fight! I'll live every day like it's my last so that even if I die, I'll not have one single regret!"

Zoro chuckled at her spunk.

"That seems like a rather dangerous way to live, don't you think? With how quickly you seem to find yourself in trouble, that attitude just might get you killed."

"I won't die," Luffy grinned viciously. "Not just yet. Which reminds me, Zoro, as a member of my crew, there is one thing I'll have you promise. The one and only rule I'll ever set."

"Oh?" Zoro said curiously. Luffy hardly seemed the type to set any rules. "And what is it?"

Luffy's smile dropped and her eyes seemed to burn into his very soul.

"Promise me you won't die. That you'll never die," Luffy demanded. "That when you're on the brink of death, you'll pull through no matter what... That you enter every fight, no matter how strong the opponent is, with every single intention of walking out of it. Can you follow that?"

Zoro smirked. Her rule might have seemed strange and silly to many others, but Zoro understood the weight of what she was asking.

"I don't intend on dying anytime soon. Until I take the title of the greatest swordsman, not even the death god himself could take me," Zoro promised.

"Then I'll hold you to that," Luffy said happily. "Ah~ This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

Luffy takes a dive a total of four more times the next day, and Zoro can see that this is something that may become a daily occurrence rather than not. Especially due to how small their vessel actually was.

On a brighter note, Nami manages to patch up Luffy's straw hat and the girl practically glows for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Wow," Luffy whispered in utter adoration. "She's beautiful."

"A caravel!" Nami exclaimed happily.

"You're just giving this to us?" Zoro said, surprised.

"Mhm! It's the least I could do after all you've done for us," Kaya smiled.

"This ship was designed by me," Merry said proudly. "Though it may look a bit old, the design was very popular in the Latin World. It's name is Going Merry."

"It's... a good ship," Luffy said breathlessly.

"I also prepared the necessary supplies on the ship," Kaya said happily. Luffy stared at her with stars in his eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Miss! You're really kind!"

Kaya chuckled at Luffy's enthusiasm. He was certainly the energetic one. Kaya glanced at the cliff behind her.

But where was Usopp? She was sure that he too...

As if he had heard his name, the teen came tumbling down the cliff with a screech.

"Somebody stop me!!" Usopp wailed. Kaya was alarmed to see him strapped to a large bag which rolled quickly down the cliff.

"Usopp-san," Kaya worried, wanting to help but not knowing quite what to do.

"What's that guy doing?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Just stop him before he hits our ship," the swordsman grumbled.

In sync, Luffy and Zoro raised their legs and brought the bag to a stop... at the cost of Usopp's face.

"...Thanks," Usopp muttered reluctantly.

"You're welcome," Luffy said cheerily. "Come on, I want to see the inside of the ship, Zoro!"

Kaya turned shyly towards Usopp who had a pained grimace on his face.

"Usopp-san... are you really leaving?" Kaya asked.

"Yep. I was a bit hesitant... but I don't want you to stop me."

"I won't stop you. But everyone will surely miss you," Kaya lied, her hands curling. She wanted to stop him. She would miss him.

"Don't worry! When I come back, I will tell you my real greatest adventures!" Usopp declared proudly, and a smile erupted on Kaya's face. Usopp seemed to always know the right thing to say to brighten her world.

"Okay. Then... I'll wait for you," Kaya said earnestly.

"..."

"Are they going to kiss?" Luffy whispered loudly, causing Kaya and Usopp to flush.

"Ha?! What are you talking about?" Usopp spluttered, hands waving in the air.

Luffy cocked his head.

"Back at home, before the fishermen would go out on long trips, their family would come to the docks and kiss them goodbye. Is it not tradition to kiss someone when they set off on a long journey?"

"We're not-!" Usopp exclaimed, embarrassed. Kaya put her hands on her cheeks in an effort to control her blush.

Luffy looked genuinely confused.

"Idiot," Nami said as she smacked the boy over the head.

"Nami," Luffy whined. "What was that for?"

"A kiss is between family or lovers!"

"...So you're not lovers either?" Luffy asked.

Kaya felt faint, and Usopp looked like he was going to explode.

"I mean, I like Kaya- I mean-!" Usopp stuttered, for the first time unable to conjure any sort of story or lie.

"Oh, sorry. My bad then," Luffy said dismissively, causing Usopp's jaw to drop.

"A-anyways! I wish you all good health. We'll meet again someday!" Usopp said as he stood next to the small ship besides the Merry.

Kaya felt confused. Was Usopp not going with them?

"Why?" Luffy asked, leaning on the railing.

"What do you mean 'why'? We're both pirates, so we'll have to meet again someday," Usopp explained.

"Just shut up and get on the ship," Zoro said, rolling his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you coming with us?" Luffy asked with wide eyes.

Kaya watched as Usopp's face brightened.

"I'm the captain, right?" Usopp cheered.

Luffy's smile quickly turned into a scowl.

"Like hell you are! I'm the Captain!"

Kaya watched sadly as the small group waved as they sailed away.

"Lying... is harder than it looks, huh?"

* * *

Luffy twitched. Was that stupid marine trying to put a hole in her ship?

She strode quickly to the bow, as the canon took aim.

"Fire!"

Luffy snarled.

She took a deep breath, letting her body swell. Makino had been kind enough to obtain clothing that would stretch to a certain degree, and Luffy was infinitely grateful as the canon ball sunk against her clothing and rubber body before rebounding.

Ideally, the canon ball would have throttled straight back to the asshole who had shot it.

Instead, it headed straight for the floating restaurant they were headed towards.

"Ah..." Luffy winced as it clipped the top of the ship.

...

"I'll pay for all the damage I've caused but I refuse to work for a year!" Luffy denied vehemently. "I've waited all my life to finally set sail, like hell I'm going to waste another year here! One week! I'll work one week!"

"You destroyed my restaurant and injured me. You think one week is enough?" the old man glared.

"You must be dreaming if you think I'll stay a year," Luffy frowned. "One week, and then I'll owe you nothing."

"You don't have the right to decide that!" the old man yelled as he kicked her with his wooden leg.

"Ow!"

"I'm the one who decides what's going to happen around here!"

"You said you were injured, but that's a lie isn't it, you old man? That kick was strong!" Luffy said reproachfully.

"Shut up! If you really don't want to waste time here... then cut off one of your legs," the old man said as he held out a saw.

"I told you I've already made up my mind. Are you out of your mind, you old geezer?" Luffy asked, inching back. The crazy old geezer reminded of her shitty Gramps.

"You piss me off! How dare you insult me! Drop kick!"

Luffy let out a cry of fear as the peg leg barely missed her and pierced the floor where she had been milliseconds ago. She gulped as she heard an ominous crack.

* * *

"Hey, you're pretty cool!"

Sanji turned to face the guy had partially destroyed the restaurant.

"How about you come cook for us? Become my pirate chef!"

"What?" Sanji said in disbelief.

The boy grinned as he hopped down from the other deck.

It took a few minutes of explanation before Sanji and Gin understood the boy. The offer was an interesting one, but...

"Sorry, I refuse. I have a reason to stay here."

The boy pouted cutely.

...Cutely?

"No! I refuse!" the boy said defiantly.

"What?"

"I refuse your refusal!" the boy said as he crossed his arms. "You're a great chef, so I want you to join my crew."

Sanji stared at the boy strangely. Was this boy mentally retarded?

The boy matched his stare with a glimmer in his eyes.

"We're headed to the Grand line soon, so I'll settle for nothing but the best chef!"

"The Grand Line?" Gin interrupted. "You're headed to the Grand Line?"

"Yup," the boy replied.

"Than I advise you to now waste your life and give up. Those seas are nothing like the ones in the Blues. The weather... the _monsters_."

Sanji raised a brow as the man began shivering. He was a Krieg pirate, wasn't he? Why was he such a coward?

...

Sanji fell into a stance as Krieg's violent threats. He could care less about the man's reputation; no one talked to Zeff like that-

"Wait a minute," Luffy said, pointing at Krieg. "The one who will become the greatest pirate, is me, not you!"

There was a rare sort of seriousness about him he had never carried before.

"Kid, get back here or you'll be killed!" Patti hissed. Luffy promptly ignored him.

"That's the one thing I can't and won't ever concede."

"What are you talking about, kid," Krieg growled. "You better take back your words."

"I don't need to take them back, because I'm speaking the truth," Luffy said fearlessly.

"Did you hear that? That Krieg couldn't get through the Grand Line... we shouldn't go either," the long nosed kid whispered.

"You'd better shut up," the green-haired man said, sword resting on his shoulder. The man was grinning wildly. "You going to fight, Luffy? Do you need some help?"

"You're still here? No. I don't need help. Just sit there," Luffy said, rather calm for a guy who had signed his death sentence.

Krieg burst into laughter.

"Is that your crew? You're all just a bunch of kids!"

"There's actually two more," Luffy protested.

"Hey, don't count me in!" Sanji said sharply.

"Stop fooling around, brat! Because I lacked the proper information, I lost 5000 men within a week in that sea!"

"Did you hear that?" the long-nosed kid wailed.

"That's so interesting," the swordsman laughed. 

"Doesn't that mean you were just too weak?" Luffy asked.

There was a sudden silence as every head turned to the boy.

"There are plenty of pirates sailing the Grand Line. If you ran away after a week, then you can't be half as strong as them."

Krieg's eyes glinted with untamed fury.

"I'm going to be real nice, brat, since you don't know what you're talking about. I'm taking this food back to my crew while you all think over whether or not you're going to hand over that journal. And you just wait right there, brat. I'll beat all that spunk right out of you."

Krieg left with the sack over his shoulder.

Luffy sighed, looking disappointed.

"What a coward."

* * *

"Zoro, Usopp! Go with Yosaku and Johnny and chase after Nami!"

"Just leave her," Zoro said. As expected, the woman had turned on them. He should have never let his guard down-

"No!" Luffy said. "I only want her to be our navigator."

Zoro felt taken aback by Luffy's tone and unmoving eyes. Like she saw something that they didn't.

"Ugh. Okay, okay. I get it. You really give me a headache, Captain. Usopp, let's go!" Zoro ordered.

"Right!"

"Zoro-senpai, we've prepared our boat for you!"

"And you, Luffy?" Usopp asked. Luffy pointed at the restaurant.

"I'll stay a bit longer. I don't want to owe them," Luffy replied.

"Take care, then," Zoro said, slightly worried for his reckless captain. "This place is getting pretty dangerous."

She gave him a thumbs up in response.

"Captain Krieg! That man! It's the person who destroyed our ships! He chased us all the way here?!"

Suddenly, all other thoughts flew out the window as Zoro's attention fixed onto the lone man on a small, eerie boat.

_Hawkeyes. The Greatest Swordsman._

* * *

Dracule Mihawks was bored. There was little on the Grand Line that was challenging enough for him to break a sweat, and he had resorted to cutting down a large fleet of ships to ease his boredom.

Imagine his surprise when a young swordsman recognized the gentleness that went into handling a sword, then challenged him to a match.

Initially, he felt nothing but pity for the young man who did not recognize the gap in their skills.

On another day, he might have not even give the young man the time of day.

But he was _bored_.

And the boy chose to use three swords, one in each hand, and another in his mouth. Mihawk blinked. He recognized that blade.

Mihawk drew the dagger from the cross that hung around his neck. There was no need to go all out, and he told the man as much so.

As predicted, the young man was insulted, but not completely overcome by anger.

He defended the young swordsman off with ease, surprised that the East Blue contained someone who had some iota of skill.

Mihawk easily slipped through the slow blades and stabbed the man near his heart.

And then, the young man started surprising him.

Even as the knife dug into his chest, he didn't take a single step back.

Some might have called him crazy, but Mihawk called it potential.

A strong will that would rather choose to die than live life with regret... if the boy lived, he would no doubt become great in the future.

"Tell me your name, kid," Mihawk said as he sheathed the dagger and reached for the blade that rested on his back.

"Roronoa Zoro," the man said as he took another stance.

"I'll remember that," Mihawk promised. "It's been a while since I met someone with a will like yours. As repayment, I will use 'Yoru', the strongest sword in this world to end your life."

The boy didn't flinch at the statement and charged, swords spinning in his hands.

It was simple to cut through the unprotected blades and hit the boy.

Mihawk twirled to deliver the final blow, pausing when he saw him already turned around, arms outstretched.

"...What are you doing?"

"A wound on the back... is a swordsman greatest shame!"

A smile crept across his face.

"Magnificent," he whispered as he cut downwards. The boy had been beyond his expectations. He would not die today.

'Don't give up on your life so soon, kid," Mihawk thought as the young man fell into the sea.

"Zoro!"

Two men dove for the swordsman and to his alarm, an arm stretched out nowhere, grabbing the railing next to him.

"Damn you!" 

Mihawk dodged the body that followed with ease, allowing the person to crash into the wood behind him. A devil fruit user in the East Blue. How rare. He glanced down at the boy- no girl who glared at him with killing intent.

"Be at ease. That boy is still alive," Mihawk said calmly, and some of the rage left her eyes. Evidently, she seemed to believe his words despite the large wound he had bestowed the man.

"He is?" She said softly.

"Zoro-senpai!"

Her head whipped towards where the men dragged Zoro on board a small ship. Mihawk smirked.

"My name is Dracule Mihawk!" he announced. "It is to soon for you to die. Learn more about this world, and discover your true self. You have the potential to become stronger. No matter how long it takes, I will always be the Greatest Swordsman and will be awaiting for you! Practice both your skill and your heart. Surpass me, Roronoa Zoro!"

The girl chuckled softly as she grabbed a familiar straw hat from her back and pushed it down on her head. Mihawk's eyes narrowed.

That was Shank's hat.

Shanks who had disappeared, then reappeared without his hat and his left arm.

"Kid," Mihawk called to her. "What is you goal?"

"To become the Pirate King, the greatest of all pirates," she said without hesitation.

"Hah. That's a difficult path, harder than surpassing me," Mihawk prodded.

The girl rudely stuck out her tongue, reminiscent of the previous owner of the hat. It was strangely charming rather than irritating. Or the boredom had really gotten to his head.

"Like I care! No matter what you say, and who stands in my way... I'll achieve my goal. Just you watch. Oi, Usopp! How's Zoro?"

"He's not dead, but he's unconscious-"

Zoro raised his remaining blade into the air, startling the men around him.

"Luffy... can you hear me?" the boy rasped.

"Yeah!" the girl responded.

"I'm sorry... for making you worry for me. If I can't become the greatest swordsman in the world... you'd be in a dilemma now, right?"

Luffy stood, eyes unwavering from Zoro's trembling form.

"I will... I will never lose again!" Zoro shouted with the anguish derived not from physical pain, but frustration. "Until I defeat him and become the greatest swordsman, I'll never be defeated by anyone!"

Mihawk smirked at his declaration.

"Any problems with that... Pirate King?"

"Shishishishi... None!" the girl laughed.

"What a good team. I hope we meet again," Mihawk said as he turned to leave in a much better mood then he had been in quite a while.

"Oi, Hawkeyes! Don't you want my head now? The head of Don Krieg, the greatest pirate of the East Blue!"

Mihawk willed himself not turn and eliminate the arrogant man. There was no need to. If the girl had the strength to back her claims, there was need for him to interfere any longer.

"No... I have no interest in you. I've had enough fun for today. It's time I go back to sleep."

Mihawk narrowed his eyes as the man continued to boast before shooting at him.

"Fool... You haven't learned your lesson at all. Goodbye!"

* * *

"Hey, geezer. If I chase these guys away, I don't have to work anymore, right?" Luffy grinned wickedly as she hung from the railing in front of them.

"...Do as you please," Zeff sighed.

Sanji watched incredulously as the boy laughed happily.

"Alright! It's a deal! I'll need to finish as fast as I can then catch up with everybody... Hey, cook! You're coming with me, right?"

"Like hell I am!" Sanji protested.

"Eeehh?" the boy whined. "But... you have to be my cook!"

"I don't want to!"

"But I can't go to the Grand Line without a cook!"

"Then take Patti!"

"I only want the best cook! I want **you**."

"I only want to hear that from a lady's mouth! I don't need to hear that from a guy!"

"I-... Huh? Wait. But I'm-"

Luffy was cut off as Krieg shot a round of bullets at her. The surrounding cooks gasped as the boy's body stumbled towards them.

"You? The strongest? Don't make me laugh, boy. You should know to never turn-"

Sanji watched in shock as the bullets that hit the boy rebounded, stopping Krieg's speech mid-sentence.

"Hey! What was that for, you coward?! I was talking to my cook!"

"I'm not your damn cook! What the hell are you anyways?!"

"I'm going to kick your ass!"

...

"Hey! Don't die!" Sanji said, lightly nudging the boy's head as he dragged them back aboard the Baratie. It seemed the sea really was a weakness for him. He was completely out of it after having been in it for less than a minute.

Sanji sighed as he sat next to the boy, squeezing out the seawater from his jacket.

Crazy bastard. Both him and that swordsman were reckless beyond belief with absolutely no regard for their life. And yet...

"I am the strongest!" a voice bellowed.

Sanji startled at the noise. Krieg was up again, but he looked to have lost it, pupils dilated and body heaving with pants.

"I always win! So I won..! I won!"

Sanji shifted, ready to beat the man himself but was beaten by Gin who drilled his fist into Krieg's stomach.

"Captain Krieg, we lost. Men... Let's retreat and start all over again. Sanji-san, thank you for everything," Gin said respectfully as he hauled Krieg onto his shoulders.

Sanji relaxed, pulling out a cigarette. "Sure. Just don't come back again."

He glanced at the boy next to him who was... gently snoring?

"Are you sleeping..? You really are insane."

* * *

Luffy watched as Sanji walked silently towards the boat, not saying a word to the other chefs all watching.

"Let's go," Sanji said.

"You're not going to say goodbye?" Luffy asked.

"...It's not important," Sanji waved off. Luffy almost snorted. What a terrible liar.

"Hey, Sanji..." Sanji seemed to jump. "Take good care of yourself," Zeff said in one of the most gentle tones Luffy had heard since setting foot on the restaurant. She could see Sanji's eyes water at this.

"...Owner Zeff!" Sanji shouted as he turned, hitting the deck in a deep kowtow. "For all these past years, thank you! What you've done for me, I'll never forget!"

And like a trigger, the rest of the chefs who had been stoic began tearing up and expressing their own grief at seeing the young chef leave. Luffy grinned at the sight. Goodbyes were always so messy... this is why she preferred to just say 'see you later'.

"Idiot! Real men should leave without saying a word!" Zeff said through silent tears.

"Let's go," Luffy said gently. "We need to catch up with the rest of my crew."

Sanji nodded as he helped Luffy put the small boat they were borrowing in motion.

Her cook took one last look at the restaurant, then yelled, "Until we meet again, you freakin' bastards!"

The cooks responded enthusiastically and Luffy found herself giggling. It really was a good restaurant filled with good people. She almost felt bad for stealing Sanji away. Almost.

...

"It really is nice having a chef on board," his new captain said happily as he enthusiastically dove into the roast beef he had cooked. "Ah~! This is so good! You really are the best chef!"

Sanji smirked proudly at the blissful expression on his captain's face.

"Of course I am. Even at Baratie, the only one with skills greater than mind were Owner Zeff's, and I'll surpass that shitty geezer soon enough!"

"Yeah! I'd expect nothing less from the chef of-" Luffy faceplanted straight into his meal, alarming Sanji beyond belief.

"What the hell, you shitty captain?!" Sanji exclaimed as he carefully nudged the boy into a sitting position and wiped the meat juices off of his face. What had happened?! One moment the boy had been fine and the next...

"Ah. It happened once or twice back on Merry," the other man, Yosaku was it, explained. "Apparently Luffy occasionally falls asleep out of the blue. He'll be up in a minute or so. Aniki said to watch Luffy if he was ever near the edge of the ship though since it'll be dangerous if he falls over."

"He just randomly falls asleep?" Sanji said in disbelief.

"-the Pirate King!" Luffy jerked up in his arms.

Sanji lightly smacked the boy's head.

"Idiot! Don't surprise me like that!"


	5. Nami part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION PREVIOUS READERS: I screwed up the timeline. Majorly. When Luffy's first bounty poster came out, Ace was still on the Moby Dick so Teach's betrayal didn't happen yet. I edited it out of the previous chapter, so I hope it doesn't cause any future confusion.

Luffy understood more than anyone else how unfair the world they were living in was.

There are things that are beyond an individual's control, like the weather and the sea.

Other things could be prevented. If you just had the strength to do it. That's why she had trained so hard. That's why she wanted to be strong.

For moments like these... this is why she trained to be stronger than anyone else.

There was something discomforting about watching Nami (headstrong, scary, Nami) sobbing like a child in the middle of the road, knife in one hand and blood running down the other arm.

Nami screamed that she didn't understand a thing.

Luffy knew she didn't. She didn't know anything about the situation or what Nami had endured for all these years. She didn't know even know why Nami had supposedly betrayed her or who Arlong was. All she knew was that Nami was upset, and it was Arlong's fault.

Rage, frustration, helplessness, and fear dominated Nami's face as she screamed to the world.

Until finally, Nami turned to her, eyes pleading.

"Luffy... please help me," she whispered.

Luffy took off her hat, her most precious treasure, and placed it on Nami's head without a word.

"Of course..!"

* * *

Nami was surprised as she felt the light weight placed on her head. She was even more surprised to discover it was Luffy's straw hat, the same straw hat which he had beat the crap out of other pirates for even touching. Strangely enough, it gave her a feeling of safety she had not felt in years as the boy walked towards Arlong Park.

She blinked when she realized Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro sitting not too far away, waiting.

"Let's go!" Luffy commanded.

"Yes, Captain!" the three echoed, righteous fury burning in their eyes despite all the trouble she had caused them.

Nami covered her mouth to stop the sob from escaping her lips.

Did a horrible person like her truly deserve this? Could she really... be free?

...

Luffy threw down the broken sword hilts.

"How can I know how to use swords, you idiot?" Luffy demanded, glaring down at Arlong. "I don't know a single thing about navigation. I can't cook, and I've never lied to anyone! I'm sure that if no one helps me, I won't survive!"

"You really are worthless, huh?" Arlong laughed. "Your crew must get a headache following a captain like you. I don't see why they would risk their lives for someone like _you_."

Arlong stood, spitting out the blood in his mouth.

"A person like you, with no pride, doesn't deserve to be called captain! Just what the hell can you do?!"

"I can beat you," Luffy said confidently.

The villagers behind Nami cheered, and she tugged the straw hat lower on her hat, drawing courage from it. If Luffy said he would, he would. 

...

There was an unnatural calm after Luffy and Arlong disappeared into the pagoda, all signs of a fight having stopped. Nami especially felt uncharacteristically nervous, because the floor they had entered was the navigation room. Her prison cell for eight years.

A sudden crash drew everyone's attention towards a large mass flying out of the highest floor. Everyone let ou a breath as they realized it was just a desk which splintered into pieces as it hit the concrete floor. The next thing that came crashing out was a shelf.

"...Luffy?" Nami breathed out softly.

A chair, a lamp, several bottles of ink...

"Why is there so much furniture falling?" Usopp muttered, confused at the lack of any sort of person flying through the air.

Then came the maps. Hundreds of maps, fluttering through the air like falling snow.

How many years had she spent slaving in that room, in that chair, in that desk, drawing maps for the monster that had murdered Bell-mere? Years of blood, sweat, and tears shed, helpless to do anything else. _Years_ of her hard work destroyed in a matter of minutes...

It was as if the shackles on her arms and legs were being shattered one by one.

Nami was overcome with an emotion she couldn't define, tears once again spilling down her face.

"Thank you," Nami whispered. " _Thank you_."

There was a large crash as something pierced through the top of the pagoda. It looked like... a leg?

It disappeared as soon as it had appeared, and there was an explosive sound from within the building.

Nami watched entranced as the whole building began to shake under the strain before it started caving in on itself.

While others screamed and ran, she stood unmoving, because it was falling.

Arlong Park was _falling_.

A figure broke through the wreckage, and Nami was immensely relieved to see it was Luffy, injured but alive. And Arlong... was unconscious among the wreckage.

"Nami!" Luffy shouted, causing her to jump. "You're my friend! Got that?!"

"Yes..." Nami sobbed, a smile on her face. "I got it, Luffy. I really do."

"We won..." Usopp said in disbelief. "We... won!"

The other villagers exchanged glances before throwing their arms up in victory.

"We won! Arlong Park is destroyed! We're free!"

Nami caught Luffy burst into carefree laughter at this, and Nami understood at that moment, that she would follow this boy to the ends of the world itself.

"Hold it right there!" a nasally voice screeched. Nami glared as she recognized the filth who strutted into the park. I watched everything from start to finish... lucky me! No one will believe that a bunch of unknown pirates were able to defeat these fishmen! Thanks to you, all of Arlong's treasures belong to me! Drop your weapons! I, Nezumi, Commander of Unit 16 shall-!"

The rat screeched as his head was grabbed from behind. It was Zoro, who Luffy had flung off somewhere earlier.

"Everyone's finally happy, you better not disturb them.," Zoro sneered.

"H-huh? Who the hell do you think you are?" Nezumi stuttered. "Do you know who I am?! I'm-"

A first flew out of nowhere, crashing into the man's face. The arm retracted to the boy who only rolled his shoulders.

"Zoro," Luffy chided as he made his way through the rubble. "That's not how you handle trash."

"Oh? My apologies, Captain. Then I'll deal with the rest properly," Zoro smirked as he gripped his sheathed blade.

"Well, this kind of trash is easily disposed of," Sanji said as he blew out a stream of smoke. "How about I lend you a hand, moss-head?"

"Who the hell are you calling a moss-head?" Zoro growled as he smacked several marines with his sheathed blade.

"You don't see anyone else with moss on their heads, do you?" Sanji snarled as he kicked a marine harshly into several others.

Nami watched blankly as the two bickered. What were they doing?

It didn't take a full minute before the marines lay in a beaten pile.

Nami heard Luffy mutter something under his breath.

"This... why... didn't want to join..."

"You think you can get away with this?" Nezumi said weakly.

"Still talking like that?" Sanji asked, exasperated.

Nami set the straw hat back on the head of its rightful owner before kneeling before the sorry excuse of a marine.

She patted his cheeks lightly, getting his attention.

"This is for shooting Nojiko and destroying Bell-mere's farm."

"Huh..?"

Nami smacked the man with her body staff, channeling all her pent up resentment into the one blow.

Luffy whistled appreciatively as the man went flying back into the water.

"Nice hit," he complimented, giving her a thumbs up.

Nami huffed, striding to where the man surfaced.

The man looked at her fearfully as she grabbed the whiskers on his cheek.

"You're going to rebuild Goza Village after you get rid of those fishmen. You don't have the right to touch any of the money Arlong has collected because it belongs to the villagers. And one more thing," Nami said, causing the man to cry as she pulled harder. "Give me back my money!"

...

Arlong's mark on her should was gone, replaced with a tangerine and windmill. With this, she was truly free. She would leave this island, still a pirate, but a free one.

But she hated goodbyes, and she had no doubt the others had a lot to say to her. But honestly, she didn't want to hear it, so she waited until the very last minute and ran through the crowd that begged her not to leave without saying a thing, stealing their wallets in their distraction.

She smiled gleefully at their cries of outrage when they realized what she had done.

Nami smiled brightly as she waved at the crowd.

"Goodbye everyone! I'll see you all later!"

* * *

"This just proves how meaningless our troops were! Buggy, 15 million. Don Krieg, 17 million. Arlong, 20 million. The average price in the East Blue is 3 million, so the big fish are those with over 10 million on their head. But they've all been beaten in a short amount of time by a single upcoming pirate and his crew. Thirty million may be strange for a rookie from the East Blue, but I don't think it's unreasonable," Lieutenant Brandnew said as he displayed the new wanted poster.

**Monkey D. Luffy. 30 million belis.**

"Now the next pirate, Eustass Kidd," Brandnew droned on.

Garp closed his eyes. So his granddaughter had finally took to the seas. And what an entrance she had made. The fool.

"Isn't that your granddaughter?" Sengoku intoned lowly from next to him.

Gary laughed heartily, because while he disapproved of his granddaughter's choice, he was still proud the girl had managed to do what she did.

"That she is!" Garp said. "Strong isn't she?"

"Unnaturally so," Sengoku said quietly as the Lieutenant continued to discuss the ruthless rookie on the Grand Line. "I suppose she resembles you in that aspect, but still... It reminds me an awful lot of Portgas D. Ace's first appearance."

Garp felt his stomach flip.

He knew that thoughtful look on Sengoku's face. Never had he found it as foreboding as it did then.

* * *

**Important note at top**

* * *

"Impatient, aren't you Ace?" Marco laughed as the young man paced the decks, occasionally glaring at the sky.

"Where the hell is that News Coo?" Ace grumbled. "Shouldn't it have arrived already? I swear it's getting later every day."

Marco rolled his eyes. Ever since about a month ago, the young man man began waking up early in order to be the first to read the news. He had explained that his little sister had finally set to sea, and he wanted to be present the moment her bounty poster came out.

Everyone had only sighed, because who didn't know about Luffy? Marco was pretty sure all their allies and their allies' cousins knew about Ace's little sister. Ace could not shut about her once he started talking about her, and few could find the heart to stop him either because he looked so damn happy when he did.

Ace perked as he heard the cry of the News Coo as it approached. Ace eagerly approached the bird, exchanging a coin for the paper.

Marco almost rolled his eyes as Ace tore through the paper, eyes scanning the pages rapidly. A single piece of paper fluttered out from between the pages, and Ace snatched it with care.

Marco knew it was what Ace had been waiting for as a shit-eating grin crossed his face.

"So... I'm guessing it's your sister, yoi?"

"Damn right you are!" Ace laughed, proceeding to shove the bounty poster into Marco's face. "Look, Marco! Look at my little sister! Isn't she great?"

Marco shoved Ace back so he could actually see the poster.

The girl, rather boyish looking, was smiling happily at the camera, a distinctive scar under her left eye and a straw hat that left him strangely irritated the longer he stared at it, trying to place where he had seen it before.

"Thirty million already from the East Blue is pretty impressive," Marco admitted finally.

"I know right! It's higher than my own first bounty! She's never going to let me live it down," Ace said happily as he gazed at the poster with such pure joy and love that Marco almost felt uncomfortable.

"What's going on now?" Thatch yawned as he joined them.

Marco laughed as Ace promptly thrust the paper into the surprised man's face.

"Check it out, Thatch! My sister's finally gotten her first bounty poster!"

"Whoa, whoa, back up, buddy," Thatch said, gently shoving Ace away. "I can't see if you do that."

"Whoops. Sorry. But look," Ace demanded, as Thatch inspected the poster.

"Whoa. Thirty million, huh? Didn't you say you two lived in the East Blue?"

"Yep."

"Pretty good," Thatch said, leaning forward to get a closer look. "What's with the picture though? I mean, it's a nice picture, but it doesn't look threatening at all."

Marco silently agreed. After all, the girl was smiling and _waving_ at the camera, and Marco could swear he could make out what seemed like a party in the background.

"Well, it is Luffy after all," Ace said as if that explained everything, once again appraising the poster. Thatch picked up the newspaper Ace had dropped, reading through it with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I guess it makes sense since she practically crushed all the big shots in the East Blue. Two over 10 million, and one 20 million. Considering her crew only totals five apparently, it seems the rest aren't exactly pushovers either."

Ace beamed.

"Of course! There's no way Luffy would ever lose to pirates hanging around the East Blue! I bet her crew's pretty interesting too. She's always had a talent for that kind of thing..."

Ace's attention was drawn as their Pops exited his room and sat on his seat.

"Oyaji!" Ace called as he ran over with the poster. "Look at this, Oyaji! This is my younger sister!"

"Oh lord," Marco muttered. "He's not going to stop anytime soon, is he, yoi?"

"Doesn't look like it," Thatch said with amusement as Ace wildly gestured as he spoke to their Pops.

"You're going to go out on a scouting mission today, right?" Marco asked.

"Yeah. Just a quick one. Your beloved Thatch will be back before you know it."

"Just be careful, yoi. You never knows what'll happen on the Grand Line," Marco warned.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it Mother," Thatch said before running towards the kitchens before Marco could get in a word otherwise.

Marco glared at the cook's retreating back. He swears that one day, that carefree attitude of his was going to get him killed.


	6. childhood memories: Shanks

Luffy watched fascinated from her position behind several crates as the motley group of pirates unboarded the impressive ship. 

Any passerby's initial impressions would have been that this was just another pirate crew, born of the pirate era. Nobody really seemed to stand out apart from the the red head and the large man gripping a chunk of meat.

But Luffy's instincts were screaming at her that these people were strong. Stronger than any person on this island. Stronger than her grandpa, and he was a monster.

Luffy shivered, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from them.

The group was approached by the mayor, and they exchanged words she couldn't make out. It seemed that their intentions were not bad as the mayor nodded before leaving them be, though there was a scowl still fixed upon his face. The red-headed man waved to the rest of the crew and they began unloading crates and barrels, shouting merrily among themselves. They looked happy.

Suddenly, the red-head turned and met her eyes, as if he knew she was there all along. She froze as a mischievous grin crept upon his face. He gave her a quick wink before turning to say something to another man.

_Powerful._

A sane person would have run away from them. Instead, she ran towards them.

She skid to a stop in front of the red-headed man who looked down at her amused.

"Why hello there, little one. Did you need something?" he asked gently.

"You're strong," she blurted out. 

"Oh? What makes you say that?" the man laughed.

"I can feel it," she said without flinching. Distantly, she heard the mayor and Makino calling for her but she paid no mind. "Other people don't feel like that. Not even grandpa feels like that. But... you don't feel like a bad person either."

The man blinked in what seemed to be surprise.

"Is that so?"

"Luffy!" Makino said as she grabbed her arm. "You shouldn't talk to strangers like that! It could be dangerous!"

"Dangerous?" Luffy asked, confused. "But..."

The man laughed.

"No worries, ma'am. We mean no harm coming here. We just need a place to rest while we take care of business in the area. We won't steal, plunder, or anything shady," the man promised. "The name's Shanks."

Makino hesitated.

"I'm Makino. We're a small, but peaceful village. We don't want any sort of trouble, so I'll hold you to your word."

Shanks smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

Luffy peeked at the pirates lounging around the bar curiously. They seemed rather laid back for pirates. They had been here for a day, and all they had been doing was drinking and partying.

Makino seemed to have warmed to them quick enough if the easy smiles and laughs were any indication.

So Luffy left her position from next to the staircase and approached Shanks who turned on the stool with a bright grin.

"It's you again," he mused. "Aren't you a little too young to be in a bar?"

"I'm always in here," she replied. "Aren't you a little too old to be alive?"

"I'm only 27, you brat!" Shanks protested while the men who had been listening in burst into laughter.

"Luffy!" Makino reprimanded her, aghast. "That was rude!"

"He was rude first," Luffy said with a scowl.

"You're a riot, aren't ya?" Shanks said with a sigh. "But you really should be more careful about what you say to other people. Not everybody's nice as me, you know?"

"You're a pirate... Jii-chan said pirates were the scum of sea," Luffy said bluntly, ignoring the man's previous statement.

"Your Jii-chan sounds like a real stiff," Shanks said lightly.

"Jii-chan's not really stiff. He's just insane," Luffy responded. 

"Luffy," Makino repeated with a note of exasperation. "You shouldn't speak about your grandpa like that."

Shanks only laughed.

"What a fun kid. Is he yours?"

"No," Makino shook her head. "I'm taking care of Luffy as a favor to her grandpa. And Luffy's a girl."

"Really?!" Shanks said in surprise. "Huh. Aren't little girls at this age more, you know, polite? Shy?"

Luffy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Luffy's a rather outgoing kid. Manners haven't always been her forte though," Makino laughed sheepishly. "It doesn't really help that she's always hanging around the adults that frequent the bar."

"Does she not have any friends to play with?" Shanks asked.

"It's not that. There's no one around near her age," Makino explained. "And everyone's so busy... even I can't keep an eye on her all the time."

Shanks seemed to give her a look of appraisal before gesturing to the empty stool next to him.

"Come on up here, kid. Do you like stories?"

Luffy brightened considerably as she ran and climbed onto the offered seat. Shanks chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Well then, let's see... Have you heard of the Pirate King?"

* * *

"Shanks! You're back!"

Shanks turned in time to catch the girl who rocketed into him. He smiled warmly as he picked her up.

"Hey there," Shanks chuckled. "Happy to see me?"

"Un! It was so boring without you guys!" Luffy rambled. "I wanted to try some of the games you told be about, but there was no one else to play it with. I tried a couple of times with Makino, but Makino kept letting me win on purpose. The bar's been pretty quiet so there's not even a lot of chores to do. Oh! Hi, Yasopp, Benn, Roo!"

"Oh? Were you waiting for us kid?" Benn asked as he dropped onto the dock.

"Yeah! Did you guys go on more adventures? Defeat monsters? Take down other pirates? Find treasure? Beat up marines?" Luffy asked eagerly.

"It's the East Blue," Shanks said with a dramatic sigh. "Even if we wanted to, there's nothing to really do around here. The most interesting thing on this sea might just be you, kid."

Shanks watched amused as Luffy seemed conflicted as whether to be happy with the praise or disappointed at the lack of adventure.

"I mean, of course we ran into a couple of sea kings here and there, but that's typical and not really worth mentioning," Shanks added casually, and the girl perked in his arms.

"You fought sea kings?!"

"It wasn't much of a fight as it was a one-sided slaughter. I must have defeated at least a dozen or so," Shanks boasted. Luffy stared at him with increasing respect and Shanks found himself preening under it.

"Ah, right. The sea kings," Benn said as if recalling the incident. "Couldn't help it considering how close we came to the Calm Belt... I think Yasopp shot like twenty down."

Shanks gaped as Luffy promptly wriggled herself out of his arms and ran towards the sharpshooter, mouth already running a mile.

"Bennnn," Shanks whined, causing some of the other members to grin. "Why would you do that?"

"I was just stating what happened?" Benn said innocently. The little shit. Shanks huffed as he glanced back towards where Luffy was talking with Yasopp, who looked absolutely delighted at whatever they were talking about.

"I'll show you some cool tricks later at the bar," Yasopp promised. "Bring anything you'd like. The smaller the better. I can shoot them all with my eyes closed."

"Whoaa!" Luffy gasped, eyes practically sparkling. "Really? Really?"

"Kid," Yasopp said with a pause, "there are some things in this world I will never lie about. One of them... is my sniping skills."

Luffy shot off like a bullet, presumably to find anything she could for Yasopp to hit later.

"Show off," Shanks grumbled.

"Pot and kettle, Boss," Benn laughed as he caught another crate being tossed over the side of the ship.

"Come on. Let your poor Captain have some fun! All I get in the New World is, 'Oh shit, it's Akagami, run' or 'Oh shit, it's Akagami, let's kick his ass'! Let me live a little," Shanks complained. Benn rolled his eyes at him.

"Not just the New World. You're a pirate, what did you expect?"

"Freedom. Adventure. Parties every day."

"We have and do plenty of that as it is," Benn said as he stretched. "It is nice to take a break like this in the Blues, though. It was getting pretty hectic in the New World."

Shanks hummed in response.

"Yeah. It is pretty nice, huh?"

...

"The mountain was probably the toughest part, but when we finally got to the top, we were able to find it. The legendary tree that bears golden apples!"

"So did you take them? Were they tasty?" Luffy asked with wide eyes, quite literally sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Nah. We only took a few. It seems like quite a few animals depended on it as a source of food, even though they tasted horrible. I doubt anyone would be able to make a decent drink out it even if they tried. They rotted a lot faster than regular apples too, so it was hard to sell them off either," Shanks lamented.

"But it sounds like you all had fun," Luffy said longingly.

"Of course! Listen, Luffy, no matter what the destination, it's the journey that matters. That's the important part. The end goal is just like the cherry to top it off."

"I don't like cherries," Luffy made a face.

"Then strawberry," Shanks waved her off.

* * *

"Hey, Luffy. Who do you like best out of all of us?" Yasopp asked one day after he shared with her another one of his glamorous stories. There was a pause as the men exchanged amused looks, having expected this line of conversation for a while.

"I like everyone a lot," Luffy replied.

"But you like some of us better, right?" Yasopp gently prodded. "It's okay, none of us will be offended, right?" The others gave her reassuring nods. "So who do you like the best?"

"Vice-Captain! Benn's the best!" Luffy said without hesitation.

Shanks spit out his drink and Yasopp burst into laughter. Benn grinned even as Shanks whipped around to glared at him.

"Pay up, boys!" Yasopp shouted. There were some cheers and grumbles as money began exchanging hands.

"Wait, wait, wait, Luffy, why is Benn your favorite?" Shanks protested.

"Because, Benn's super cool," Luffy said.

"But I'm the Captain!"

"But Benn seems to be the most... uh, what's it called? Reponse able?"

"Responsible," Makino corrected with a giggle.

"Yeah, that," Luffy nodded. "Like a real captain."

"Who's second?" Yasopp said, holding back a laugh at his Captain's shocked face.

"Roo," Luffy said.

"Why?!" Shanks gasped.

"He has good taste in meat. And he shares," Luffy said, exchanging a thumbs up with the man. There were some groans and more bags of money went flying across the room. Yasopp himself was building a hefty sum at this point.

"Then third's got to be me," Shanks said quietly.

"Then Yasopp," Luffy continued on, oblivious to their captain's injured pride.

"Oh? I'm quite honored, Luffy," Yasopp said, honestly quite touched. He hadn't expected that.

"Yeah! Yasopp's stories are the best! And it was so awesome when you shot that bird that was really far away!" Luffy cheered. Yasopp puffed up with pride.

"You'll never meet a better sniper in the world," he boasted. "Here, have some juice, kid."

"Thanks!" Luffy said happily.

"What about me?" Shanks whined.

"Who cares?" one of the others laughed. "We only bet on the top three."

"You lost me money, Captain. I had more faith in you than that," another grumbled.

...

"Luffy?!" Shanks said in surprise. "What happened to you? It looks like you got into a fight and lost!"

The small girl glared at him petulantly.

"I would have won if there weren't so many," Luffy scowled, batting his hand away from where it hovered over the bandages.

"I was gone for a week! What happened?" Shanks worried.

"Training," Luffy responded simply. "It's not a big deal. More importantly, where'd ya'll go this time?"

"Here and there," Shanks said, eyeing the bandages with a frown.

"It must be nice," Luffy lamented, eyes trailing towards the sea.

"It has it's ups and downs," Shanks said. "But I can't imagine myself settling down anywhere else."

"Shanks..." Luffy looked at him. "I... I want to become a pirate!"

"Ha!" Shanks laughed. "A squirt like you? Dream on!"

Luffy looked quite hurt at his reaction, before it was quickly overcome by anger.

"Stupid Shanks! I can too become a pirate!" she yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Mhm," Shanks said with a teasing grin. "Bet you can't even swim."

The girl's face flushed red before she stormed away from the docks.

"That was mean, Boss," Roo commented as he chewed on his meat. "This is why she likes us better than you."

"Shut up! I bet you all bribed her with food or something!"

"If that makes you feel better, Boss."

"You're all awful," Shanks sighed, before face fixing into a more serious expression. "The pirate's life isn't an easy one. She'd be safer away from it, but... it feels like regardless of what I do, she's not going to change her mind any time soon."

"She is stubborn," Roo agreed.

"Stubborn and a fighter," Benn added. "A lot like another person I know."

"Tch. Don't go comparing me to a brat like that," Shanks said.

* * *

"Luffy's not here?" Shanks said as he walked into the bar with his crew. "She must still be mad at me, huh?"

"Welcome back. And not at all, Captain. Luffy's been looking forward to seeing you all again. She's probably in her usual spot by the the sea, a few hundred meters west of the village," Makino said as she began readying glasses of alcohol.

"It hardly seems safe for a child to be on her own," Shanks said, contemplating tracking the girl down.

"It's rather safe since even the bandits avoid being anywhere near the mountain. I... couldn't get Luffy to stop either," Makino admitted with a sigh. "She says it's the best place to see approaching ships and..." Makino trailed off.

Shanks scratched his head. Then surely Luffy would have seen their ship? It couldn't hurt to go check on her, right?

Shanks strolled out of the bar while his crew began partying and exchanging drinks. He headed towards the sea, letting his haki spread in the general direction Makino had mentioned. It was a while before he felt the familiar presence of the girl.

Shanks sighed as he came upon the girl where Makino said she would be, curled up and asleep. He crouched down next to her, poking her round cheeks.

"Oi. Luffy. Wake up."

The girl groaned, batting his hand away, brows scrunched up in annoyance.

"'O 'way," she mumbled. "Lemme sl'p more..."

Shanks snorted before flicking her on the forehead, enough to hurt, but not kill.

Luffy shot up with a small cry, hands gripping her head, and eyes darting wildly around.

"Ow! Jiji!? I thought you weren't supposed to come back 'til- huh? Shanks?"

"It's not good to sleep out in the open like this, brat," Shanks greeted as he sat down next to her.

"Shanks!" Luffy said happily, no trace of anger or hesitation in her voice. "When'd you get back? I was watching for your ship, but I was really tired since I had to run around a lot yesterday, so I must have fallen asleep. Where'd you go this time? You'll tell me more stories, right?"

"We got back not too long ago," Shanks replied. "I thought you were still mad about last time since you weren't there."

Luffy hummed.

"It's hard to stay mad for really long though," Luffy complained. "Besides. I've decided to become a pirate no matter what you say. Not even Jiji can stop me!"

Shanks grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Out of all the things you could become... why a pirate?"

"Because!" Luffy said earnestly. "You guys have been on so many adventures, have so much fun, and go wherever you like whenever! You don't have to listen to anyone else. You're... free."

Luffy stood, eyes fixed on the horizon.

"Fuusha is... nice. Nothing really happens, and Makino says that that's good but... it's so quiet. There's nothing else. There's nothing to do and nothing I can do. Before, I always wondered, just why... was I born? What kind of person was I supposed to be? Was I supposed to become like Makino... or a marine like Jiji wants to be? What was I supposed to do, when I didn't even know what I wanted to do?"

Shanks was startled at Luffy's tone and eyes that burned with something he could not identify.

"But I finally know what I want. I don't want to be alone. I want to be with fun and interesting people as I travel without a care in the world. I want to have loads of adventures and see things I'll never be able to see if I just stay here. No matter what anyone says, I'll live the way I want, so that I won't have regrets."

Perhaps Shanks was getting sentimental, because for some reason, Luffy was starting to sound a lot like his captain. No, no, no. It wasn't good to project like that.

"Dream on, kid. A kid like you would die before you even entered the Grand Line," Shanks said with a grin.

"We'll see," Luffy declared, not rising to the bait, and Shanks felt an unease begin to stir within him.


	7. Loguetown

_"...ce... Ace!"_

_The boy's eyes lazily opened to meet the bright grin on his sister's face. The wind rushed through the trees, causing the shadows to sway and the light to flicker. Ah. He must have fallen asleep in the forest again. Usually, sleeping against the rough terrain would cause his body to ache, but he felt oddly warm and comfortable._

_"Ace!" Luffy greeted happily._

_"Luffy," Ace said tiredly. "What is it?"_

_"You have to wake up, Ace," Luffy said insistently as she leaned over him. He was awake, though he'd rather go back to sleep. The look in her eyes stopped him, though._

_"I am awake," Ace muttered as he sat up reluctantly._

_"No, Ace. You have to wake up," Luffy repeated, a little more urgently this time. "Ace. There's not much time. You have to wake up."_

_"What are you talking about, Luffy?" Ace asked confused, rubbing his eyes, a little more alert as something dark crossed his sister's face._

_"Ace, now," Luffy said, smile completely gone. "Before something bad happens. Save him! Wake up!"_

Ace's eyes snapped open, a feeling of panic coursing through his body.

He glanced around the room, but found nothing of alarm. Yet... the sense of danger did not disappear. Ace jumped out of bed and swung the door open.

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

He ran through the corridors, unsure what he was looking for. He bumped into another crew member, probably back from the bathroom, who looked quite alarmed at his expression. It was probably warranted, given he was tearing through the ship in his night clothes with the eyes of a mad man.

He slammed into the corridor for the Fourth Division just as Teach exited Thatch's room. Ace's mouth opened, ready to ask what the man was doing there when he saw it.

Thatch's devil fruit in one hand. A bloodied knife in the other.

Ace paled at the implications.

"Teach... What have you done?" Ace said, rage beginning to consume him.

"Zehahaha! I was only taking what was mine! But do you really have time to waste, Commander?"

Ace felt his heart skip a beat.

_Thatch._

He blindly dashed into the room, eyes widening as he spotted Thatch's crumpled form lying in an alarmingly large pool of blood that was steadily growing.

That traitorous pig had stabbed him in the back..!

"Nurse!" Ace shouted as loud as he could. "Someone! Get the Nurse!"

There was a stir as people began waking.

Ace ripped the nearby sheets of Thatch's bed and pressed it firmly to Thatch's wound, switching between whispering reassurances to the unconscious man and yelling for people to hurry the hell up and wake the nurses.

"Don't die on me, Thatch. Don't you dare die on me! I can't lose someone like this... Not like this."

By the time Thatch was swept away into the infirmary, Teach had disappeared.

And no was able to stop him the next day as he boarded Striker to pursue the filth that had hurt his nakama.

* * *

"Luffy! Get the hell off of there!" Nami screamed.

"Huh? Why? This is my spot!" Luffy said with the most offended look on his face.

"Why... you're asking me why?! Who's the one, I quote, 'falls asleep randomly'?! You're going to end up falling off and drowning!" Nami screeched, pointing at the boy who sat cross-legged upon the figurehead. The boy blinked at her statement before giving her a rather smug look.

"I won't," Luffy said confidently, face serious.

"What makes you say that?" Nami said, already knowing she wasn't going to like his answer.

"I have you guys."

Nami twitched.

"... ** _Drown and just die_** ," Nami growled. "Jeez! I've never met such a carefree and careless guy like you!"

"Nishishishi!"

"This isn't a laughing matter!"

"You're so loud!" Zoro complained, as he sat up. "Pipe down, will you? It's so hard to rest with you screaming like a banshee."

"Who're you calling a banshee?!"

"Hey! Stupid Marimo, that's no way to treat a beautiful lady!"

"Shut up, you goddamn ero-cook!"

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!"

"Everyone's so lively~" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"If you say so," Usopp said, inching away from what was soon to become a disaster.

"...Hm? Hey, Nami. I think I see an island up ahead," Luffy called as he squinted his eyes.

"Oh?" Nami stepped towards the railing, eyes fixing upon the slowly growing piece of land. "That island... it's just proof that we're close to the Grand Line!"

"..?"

"On that island there is the famous town called Loguetown," Nami explained. "It's also known as the town of the beginning and end. It was the birthplace of the Pirate King Roger, as well as his execution spot."

"So that's where the Pirate King died..." Luffy said with wonderment. Nami's lips twitched.

"Shall we go?"

"Of course!" Luffy said with a determined smile.

...

"Wow, it's huge," Usopp said with awe as he looked upon the entrance of the busy town.

"So the Pirate Era all started from here, hm?" Sanji said, eyes scanning the streets and shops.

"Alright then! I'm going to go see the execution stand!" Luffy shouted before disappearing into the crowds before anybody else could get in a word otherwise.

"Looks like I'll be able to get some nice ingredients here," Sanji said, as he began walking off. "I'll need to stock up on provisions. I'll have to factor in the fact Luffy eats like a wild beast..."

"I'm going to look for some equipment to buy," Usopp said with excitement, striding into town.

"I do have something I want to buy, but..." Zoro said, fingering his only remaining katana.

Nami gave him a devious grin.

"I'll happily lend you some money. At 300% interest that is."

"...You goddamn witch."

...

Zoro strolled through town at a leisurely pace, looking for a weapons shop. Stingy woman. In the end, he only borrowed a hundred-thousand belis, but he doubted he could get a single decent sword with that amount.

"Seems like that monster isn't with you today!"

"It's because of you that our boss is in prison!"

"Hm?" Zoro took note of two rather large thugs and... a woman?

"If you still haven't learned your lesson, I'll gladly be your opponent," the woman replied, shifting the long package in her arms.

"Did I just hear that correctly? A little miss like you is going to be our opponent?" one of the men laughed as he cracked his knuckles.

"Why not?" the other jeered, licking his lips.

The two charged, weapons raised above their heads.

"When you die, tell that monster friend of yours that our dream of going to the Grand Line was ruined because of him!"

Zoro's hand flew to the hilt of his sword, ready to intercept when he saw the woman move.

In one fluid motion, she drew a blade from the wrappings of her package and felled the two thugs. Zoro backed down. She was obviously familiar with a blade, but...

The woman staggered before completely losing her balance, causing her glasses to fall to the side.

Zoro grimaced. Her form and strength had much to be left desired. He stepped forward picking up the glasses and handing it to the woman who was looking around frantically.

"Hey. Looking for these?"

The woman turned towards him and Zoro felt like someone had punched him in the gut.

"S-sorry for troubling you. Thank you very much," the woman said, face flushed with embarrassment.

If there were such things as gods, surely, they must be playing a joke on him. Because the woman sheathing her blade looked eerily like Kuina.

* * *

Mihawk stepped onto land, ignoring the looks of horror on the men's faces.

"Hawkeyes?!"

"Why are you here..?!"

"No need to get all agitated. I have no business with you small fry. Where are your officers?"

Mihawk almost sighed as the men parted around him with wide eyes, catching sight of one of the men running off into the jungle. So that's where the drunkard was. He followed the man at sedate pace.

"Camping on an island such as this... he's much too casual," Mihawk muttered. Truly, behavior ill-fit for one of the four emperors of the sea.

Hawkeyes strolled into a clearing where some of the older members of the crew were gathered, some clearly hung over but not any less alert at his presence. Shanks himself sat in the middle of it all, under the large umbrella he favored. The mood seemed unfavorable. Rare considering the idiot's personality. He must have been really pissed off by whatever had happened.

"Yo, Hawkeyes. Long time no see," Shanks said, not bothering to look up. "I'm not in a good mood right now... You come for a fight?"

"As if I'd have any interest in settling things with a one-armed man like yourself," Hawkeyes dismissed, still quite bitter about the loss of Red Hair's arm. The man was powerful, and one of the best swordsman that Mihawk had ever met. The fact that he had chosen to lose that arm (a bet on the future generation he said) was something he did not understand at the time. Despite all that, the loss of his arm barely seemed to faze him or his strength. Challengers who had thought Red Hair would be weakened or thought him to be the easiest of the emperors to go after were brutally put in their place. What small mercy he did have was in the form of captains who too were missing their left arms. Mihawk sighed as he dug the poster out of his inner pocket. "However, I recently came across some rather interesting pirates, and was reminded of a story you told me long ago."

Mihawk unrolled the bounty poster, and held it for Shanks to see.

"A story of a small village... and an interesting little kid."

That certainly got the crew's attention.

"No way..." Roo blurted out, the only audible reaction as the rest of the crew only sat up straighter, leaning closer to get a clear look at the poster. Well, that was certainly surprising.

Shanks' eyes widened briefly before a bright grin stretched across his face, previous bad mood completely dispelled.

"So you've come, Luffy!" Shanks said with pride. "Now then, Hawkeyes. I can't just let you go like that can I?"

Hawkeyes did let out a sigh, taking a seat next to the man, far too used to his antics.

Shanks slammed down an empty mug on the stump that substituted as a table, filling it to the brim with alcohol. The man laughed joyously as he handed the mug to him.

"There ya go, Hawkeyes! C'mon, drink up! Drink up! Everyone, drink to your heart's content! This calls for a party!"

The crew cheered, the bounty poster of the teen already making its way through several hands.

"You seem to have been doing plenty of that," Mihawk grouched as he nursed the mug.

"Dumbass! How can a man not drink on a day as joyous as this?" Shanks laughed as he filled his own cup. "Come on, drink! And you've got to tell me how you ended up meeting Luffy!"

Hawkeyes chugged down the sake with ease. It was strong, but nothing he couldn't handle. It was pretty high quality as well, though he would have preferred wine.

"But Boss, you were just complaining about how hungover you were."

"Idiot! Don't go ruining my fun!" Shanks laughed, excitement clear in his tone.

"Isn't it a bit too early in the day to get drunk?" Mihawk asked as he poured himself another cup.

"Don't worry about it! Let's get wasted!" Shanks whooped.

* * *

"That was shocking, damn it," Zoro said, hands shoved in his pockets. "That girl looked too much like Kuina, not to mention she's a swordsman as well. It really is a big world... Tch. At the very least, I probably won't be running into her anymore."

He entered a shop with a rather bland title. Arms Shop. Zoro was confident even he could have come up with a better name.

"I'd like to purchase some swords," Zoro announced.

"Yes, yes," the shopowner greeted him, hands rubbing together. "Come right in, sir. Feel free to look around as much as you'd like. We've got antique swords, new swords, and even the latest swords in fashion. After all, this is a well-established store that's been in business for over 200 years!"

"But the name still sucks..." Zoro muttered quietly under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Zoro said as he placed the money on the counter. "I've got 100,000 beli. Sell me two swords."

"One-hundred thousand?" the shop owner said, his face twisting into something more condescending. "You want two swords with only 100,000 beli? If you're looking to buy one sword each for around 50,000, I've only got blunt pieces of trash to sell, ya' hear?"

Zoro sighed. He expected as much.

"That'll be good enough since I don't have any money right now," Zoro agreed. The man shifted, then suddenly became nervous, sweating bullets.

"H-h-h-hey. C-c-could I ma-maybe see that s-s-sword of yours?"

Zoro raised a brow. Could he be any less suspicious? Nevertheless, he handed Kuina's sword over to the man who looked over it with a careful eye.

"Meh. It's no good. Just a piece of junk."

Zoro's anger flared.

" **What was that**?" Zoro growled as he gripped the man's collar.

"Sorry. I was lying just now," the man scrambled, fear in his eyes. "Listen. You're broke, so let me propose something. This sword you have is no piece of junk, but it's not a masterpiece either. It's above-average at best. So I'll offer 200,000 for this sword so you'll have 300,000 beli. With that, you can buy three decent swords at 100,000 beli per piece."

"What are you talking about?" Zoro said with narrowed eyes.

"N-no? Then how about for 500,000?"

Zoro glared at the man. Who did this man think he was? That sword was Kuina's sword. The one that Koushiro had generously bequeathed to him.

"Fine. You leave me with no choice! I'll buy it for 650,000!"

"Listen, pal. This sword isn't something up for sale."

The shop owner faltered. He looked ready to say something more when someone came crashing next to them.

"Ahhh! That sword! Could it be?!"

Zoro balked. It was that same woman from before.

"This is Wado Ichimonji, right?" the woman exclaimed as she lifted her glasses to get a closer look. Wait. If she had bad vision, wouldn't it make more sense to have the glasses on?

Zoro was quickly drawn out of his musings as the shop owner began stuttering again.

"Y-y-y-yes it goes by that name... b-b-but it's still only a decent sword at best."

"Decent?! Don't be ridiculous! This is one of the 21-Great Grade Swords! It's famous!" the woman exclaimed as she pointed out a page in the book she was carrying. "Look! Right here, it says it's a sword that can't be bought for anything less than a million beli!"

The owner's face twisted into a scowl.

"Damn it woman! You've gone and told him everything! I should sue you for obstruction of business!"

"What?! Obstruction of business? I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" the woman asked frantically. "It's just I've never seen such a fine sword before and..!"

The owner grunted, tossing the woman a sheathed sword.

"You've come to pick up you polished Shigure, right? I can't believe a timid girl like you carries around such a high grade sword!"

The woman struggled to catch the blade, and only ended up tripping into the displays behind her much to the owners anger.

Zoro really didn't know what was going on anymore.

"Tch. Looks like you got lucky because of the girl. It's exactly as she says. It's a shame that a guy who doesn't even know the true value of it is the owner! That sword is a masterpiece! The barrels back are full of 50,000 beli swords," the man shouted angrily. "So pick two you like and bring them here!"

"What's he so pissed about?" Zoro grumbled. Maybe he should search for another store?

"Ah! You're the one I met in the street earlier!" the woman said cheerily. Zoro looked away. Damn that face.

"You like swords, huh? I overheard your conversation earlier. Three swords... it kind of reminds me of a certain bounty hunter!"

"A certain bounty hunter?" Zoro hummed as he picked out one of the blades from the barrel, checking out the blade. Not bad, but not good enough.

"I mean Roronoa Zoro! Do you know him?"

Zoro almost snorted. He sure did.

"I have heard his name quite often," Zoro replied simply, returning the blade and taking out another.

"Yes. He's a famous swordsman here in the East Blue. Or maybe it's infamous? To think that he treats his swords as merely making a means of money. It's simply unforgivable! Why is it that...evil is so strong in this day and age? All the famous swordsman today are either pirates or bounty hunters. And they're ones who possess most of the masterwork blades. The swords are crying you know?"

Ah. The type he hated the most. Single-minded, only seeing things from one point of view, their _own_ point of view. What the hell did she expect? Of course most of the famous swordsman were either pirates or bounty hunters. What else would swordsmen do? Join a circus? And of course great swords would be in the hands of those who actually fucking used them. They were swords. Forged to protect and kill. Naive.

"Well, perhaps they had their own circumstances, no? Occupations reflect the needs of the time after all," Zoro replaced the sword back into the barrel, still unsatisfied.

"I'd be more than happy to welcome criminals!" the owner said boldly. "I remember when my shop was teeming with people trying to enter the Grand Line. But ever since that monster was placed in charge of this town, I barely get any customers!"

"Smoker isn't a monster!" the woman responded defensively.

"He's a devil fruit user! That's more than enough to call him a monster?"

Zoro stiffened. A devil fruit user?

"I-in any case! Being a swordsman myself, I vow to train harder and harder with my Shigure, so that I can travel the world and retrieve all the masterwork blades from the hands of criminals! Whether it's one of the 12 supreme-grade swords, 21 great-grade swords, or the 50 skillful-grade swords, I shall risk my life to retrieve them!"

"Oh? Does that mean you take this sword too? The sword you call Wado Ichimonji?" Zoro challenged.

"Wha!? No! Of course not! I don't want all the swords for myself! I simply despise the idea of them being used for evil!"

Zoro's hand landed on one of the blades, and he felt a chill go up his spine. He pulled it out, gripping it's dull red sheathe.

"Ah! I remember seeing that sword in my book!" the woman gasped as she snatched the sword from him. "This is Sandai Kitetsu! You should definitely buy it! Mister, are you really selling this sword for only 50,000 beli?!"

"Y-yes," the man said. Zoro took back the blade, unsheathing it. The blade was definitely good, better than any of the other blades he had seen in the barrel, but he couldn't shake of that strange feeling...

"That's amazing! That's another high-grade sword, one of the 50 skillful-grade swords! It's normally sold for at least a million beli. It's predecessor Nidai Kitetsu is of the the 21 great-grade swords, and Shodai Kitetsu is of the 12 supreme-grade swords!"

"No! I chnaged my mind! I can't sell the sword!" the owner exclaimed, looking quite fearful.

"What? But why-"

"It's cursed, isn't it?" Zoro said, knowing he was right.

"...You knew?"

"No. I could tell," Zoro said softly. The blade was hungry. Greedy for battle and bloodshed which it had been denied.

"It's as you said. The Kitetsu line of blades is renowned for their quality, but all of them are cursed. Many famous swordsman of the past suffered tragic fates while carrying one of the Kitetsu blades. That's why, these days, you won't find any swordsmen who dare use the Kitetsu line of blades. Even if the user is unaware of the curse, they'd still end up dead after wielding one. I... also wish to get rid of that sword, but I'm afraid of being cursed as well."

The woman immediately began apologizing for her ignorance while Zoro ignored her. It was a good blade, no matter what anyone said. 

'Come with me, and I'll satisfy your thirst,' Zoro thought.

"I like it! So much that I'll take it," Zoro smirked.

"You idiot! I can't sell you that! If I did sell it to you and you died, it would be as if I killed you!"

"Then let's test what's stronger. My luck, or this curse," Zoro grinned as he tossed the blade high into air, extending his dominant arm out. "If I lose, then that means I was never a man who'd amount to anything special."

The blade glinted as it spun, and Zoro closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath.

"Stop! You'll lose your arm! That sword's sharpness is..!"

Time seemed to slow, and Zoro felt the metal whisper across his skin, skate across the top of his arm before spinning and sliding downwards.

There was a thud as it finally hit the floor, and Zoro opened his eyes.

"I'll take it."

The woman fell to her knees, a look of shock on her face.

"Oi, you. Pick out another sword for me," Zoro demanded, tugging the sword which had buried itself almost to its hilt. He didn't like her, but she seemed to know her stuff. It was doubtful he'd find a blade as good as Sandai Kitetsu, but surely she could identify the next best one out of the barrel.

"O-ok," the woman said in a daze.

"W-wait!" the owner demanded before he ran into the back of the sword. He returned with a black blade, resting upon a stand. "This is a black lacquered long sword with an unparalleled edge. Its name is Yubashira, one of the 50 skillful-grade swords. I can personally attest to its sharpness. Although my store may not be enough, this is the best sword I have."

"I already told you I don't have enough to buy this," Zoro said, eyes eagerly trailing the black sword.

"I'm not asking for money! Take it!"

This made Zoro look up, surprised considering how moments before the shop owner seemed intent on ripping him off.

"And of course, I won't ask you to pay for Sandai Kitetsu either. I apologize for trying to trick you earlier. It's been so long since I've seen a swordsman as good as you. It's been said that a sword chooses its owner, so I shall believe in your luck and pray. I look forward to your future."

"...Thank you," Zoro said, truly grateful to the man. "But really, I insist you take the money, even if its not nearly enough for what you've given me. Business is rough, right? You and your family still need to eat."

The man's eyes twinkled.

"Very well. It really has been a long time since I've met a swordsman such as you. What is your name, young man?"

"Well..." Zoro tucked the two swords into his belt, instantly feeling better. "I'm sure you'll see soon enough. After all, I plan to become the greatest swordsman, one whose name echoes even to the heavens."

* * *

"There it is, the execution stand," Luffy said. "So that's where the great Pirate King was executed. The place where the greatest pirate in history was put to death... and the place where the Pirate Era began."

The pirate whom Shanks had spoken so highly of. The pirate who Ace had detested with his entire being.

Gol D. Roger...

Luffy bit her lip. It felt otherworldly, standing in a location which had marked a turning point in the eras. It was exciting, yet...

"Did you stop here as well... Ace?" Luffy whispered. "I wonder how you felt if you did. I hope... you found people who would accept you no matter what."

Luffy snapped out of her daze as a man bumped into her.

"Sorry, kid! But you should be more careful as well! I understand if you're sightseeing, but it's a busy plaza!"

"Whoops. Sorry 'bout that Mister. I'll move along then," Luffy said with a small bow, applying what little manners she had in her. She turned back to the execution stand, a sudden urge filling her. She wanted to see. She had to see for herself.

She made her way quickly towards the platform, then climbed the rungs to the top. Luffy let out a sound of awe.

"So this is what the Pirate King saw before he died," Luffy said, looking down at the crowds below. "It's really high up, huh? Wow..."

"Hey you! Get down from there this instant!"

"Huh?" Luffy peeked down, spotting a man in a red uniform. "Why?"

"Because that's a special execution stand that belongs to the World Government! So get down from there immediat-"

An iron mace smashed into the official before he could finish.

"Now, now. Don't be so uptight about the rules, Mr. Officer. I've been looking for you all over, Luffy. It's been a while."

Luffy blinked at the lady dressed in shades of white and red. The woman smiled sweetly at her.

"Uh... I don't know anyone like you," Luffy scratched her head. "Who the hell are you?"

"I certainly haven't forgotten about you. After all, you were the first man to ever hit my beautiful face..."

"I hit your face?" Luffy asked, confused. She had hit... a lot of people in the face. The woman wasn't exactly narrowing down her choices a lot.

"The way you handled me so roughly... you left me breathless," the woman said, cheeks flushing slightly.

Luffy cocked her head. It was normal to be breathless after being punched hard. But the woman seemed oddly... happy about it?

"Tell me people!" the woman turned to the onlooking crowd. "Who is the most beautiful woman on the seas?"

"That would be you of course!" the men replied, eagerly.

"Yes, it's me," the stranger gloated. "There's no man in this world that won't kneel before me. But you see, I only love strong men. I'll have you be mine at last, Luffy."

...

People jumped nervously as the glass shattered in the infamous pirate's grip.

"U-um, sir? W-was the meal not to your liking?" the owner asked nervously.

"...No. For some reason, I feel like my sister's chastity is being threatened," Ace growled, grabbing his bag as he stalked out of the bar.

"..."

"H-hey! He left without paying!"

...

"Shut up, you're annoying," Luffy frowned. "Just who the heck are you?"

"You still don't know?!" the stranger demanded, causing Luffy to groan. Why couldn't the lady just cut to the chase?

"Police! You there, freeze! You're under arrest for harming a police officer! And the guy on the execution stand, get down from there!"

Looks like she overstayed, Luffy sighed. The others would probably get mad at her, right? Nami especially. Nami was scary.

"You think you can arrest me?" the woman asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Gah! Sir, she's too beautiful..!"

"Who cares! We still need to arrest her!"

The fountain behind the officers suddenly exploded and pieces of rubble began flying everywhere, primarily towards the strange woman.

"Watch out!"

Luffy was startled when the rubble never seemed to quite hit the woman. It seemed to... slide off. To add to the chaos, several cloaked figures joined the woman.

"My apologies," one of the cloaked figures said. "But with your smooth skin, you should be unharmed, my lovely Lady Alvida."

"Alvida?!" Luffy gasped.

"So you finally remember," the woman smirked.

"Nope. Just thought the name seemed familiar," Luffy said thoughtfully. The woman seemed mad as she stamped her feet.

"It's me! Alvida! The most beautiful woman on the seas! You defeated me and left with Koby, remember?!"

"Ah," Luffy said in realization, recalling the very large woman he had defeated. "That pirate... so where is Alvida?"

"I'm Alvida!"

"...No. No way. That can't be right," Luffy said, comparing the woman below to the Alvida he knew.

"You've probably noticed that my body has changed since eating a Devil Fruit! The name of my devil fruit was the Sube Sube no mi. No attack can leave a wound on my skin anymore as everything will just slip off of it," the woman said as she pulled off her cloak to reveal a white bikini top and a fit body. "Unfortunately, the fruit did nothing to improve my beauty. The biggest change was... my charming freckles are gone."

"No. I'm pretty sure that wasn't the biggest change," Luffy protested with a wave.

"In any case. If you're truly fit to be my man-"

"Your man?"

"Then you can't afford to lose to this man that I've teamed up with for the sole purpose of finding you," Alvida gesture towards the group.

The cloaks were discarded revealing a ragtag group of pirates with a man that looked oddly familiar.

"The ultimate star appears flashily, eager to bring about your defeat, Monkey D. Luffy!" the clown said. "Since the day you blew me away, I've thought of nothing but getting my revenge on you. I tenaciously managed to find my crew again, and let me tell you, it was difficult for I who lacked a body. Laughs, hell, friendship... it was tiny Buggy-kun's great adventure. But you see, Buggy-kun was... Wait. Why the hell am I tell you all this for?!"

"I remember you," Luffy said, putting a hand on her chin. "What was your name again... Boggy? Boogie? Burger? Buffoon? No... Booger, right?"

"As if! It's Buggy!"

Luffy clicked her tongue.

"Tch. I was close."

"You weren't!" Buggy said angrily.

"...Pirates!" the crowd screamed as they began rapidly moving away. "It's the Buggy Pirates!"

The pirates drew their weapons and aimed at the crowd.

"Don't you run away, fools! Allow me to give you all a fun demonstration!"

"Gah!" Luffy choked as suddenly she was pushed down neck first, hands also trapped to the sides. "What the hell?!"

"It's been a while. Is Roronoa Zoro doing well?" the man sitting atop of the pillory asked.

"And who are you?!"

"Good job, Kabaji!" Buggy called to the man.

"His name is Cabbage?" Luffy muttered to herself quietly.

"Now then, I shall now proceed to commence your public execution. Gyahahah! You should consider it an honor to die in the same spot as the Pirate King did!"

Her nose itched. It really did. But she couldn't reach from where her arm was positioned. And it was pretty hard stretching her fingers without her explicitly pulling on them.

...

He didn't understand why they had to come here. Loguetown was a busy, but peaceful town. There was nothing of real note besides it being the location which the Pirate King had been executed.

He narrowed his eyes as the sky began to rapidly darken. He really didn't want to get wet. Wet clothes were a hassle.

He wandered the town aimlessly, not sure what to do once his boss had left without a word. Then a huge commotion began to arise from the central plaza. Something about pirates fighting and execution.

He made his way down the street as quickly as he could, spotting the pirates surrounding the platform in the plaza. He made his way through the crowd, occasionally apologizing, until he was finally at the front.

A pirate that looked more like he belonged in a circus was brandishing cutlass on the platform while a teen with a straw hat was trapped under a pillory, looking rather calm despite his situation.

"Any last words? You might as well make the most out of this large crowd," the clown sneered down at the boy. "Well, whether you say something or not, it doesn't matter. Since you're still going to die."

The man squinted at the platform, trying to make out the boy's face. That straw hat... he had seen it somewhere.

"I'm the person, who'll become the King of Pirates!" the teen suddenly shouted for all the people to hear.

There was a stunned silence in which only the wind filled.

"The P-pirate King?" someone gasped.

"In this town of all places..."

Truly, the teen's audacity was astounding. Considering he was about to die.

"Now then..." the clown placed a foot on the teen while lifting the sword. "I guess it's time. You damn piece of rubber."

"Wait, you damn bastard!" someone shouted, voice rapidly getting closer.

The man turned and was surprised as the rest of the crowd as two men began fighting to get closer. Both had their eyes fixed upon the platform. Friends of the teen then?

"You shitty captain, how the hell did you end up like that?!"

Oh. The boy was a pirate captain. And an extremely careless one at that.

Other pirates sprang up to intercept the two men as the clown laughed. The man clicked his tongue. There was no way they were going to make it in time.

"Gyahaha! Just watch carefully from there! Witness the last moments of your captain!"

"...Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami!" the boy called. "Sorry, but it looks like... I'm dead."

The straw hatted teen was smiling viciously even as the sword fell. The man felt something horrible turn in his stomach as he watched the blade fall in slow motion. The boy was going to die. 

The air felt stiff. Charged with... static.

A lightning bolt pierced the plaza, slamming into the execution stand with force that caused the ground to shake.

The man covered his face with his arms at the intense shock wave, feeling light tingles of electricity run through his body.

When it finally stopped, the stand was engulfed in an unearthly blue fire, before the entire thing collapsed. Like a signal, the heavens opened and rain began to pour down.

His eye caught the straw hat floating down from where it had been blown away, landing near the fallen execution stand... and the teen who it belonged to. The boy... no. Instincts told him it was a girl. The girl patted the straw hat down before placing it on her head.

She burst into laughter.

"I'm still alive after all. How lucky!"

The man gaped, astounded yet immensely relieved. Lucky... was an understatement.

"Hey... do you believe in god?" a blond, one of the men who had been fighting to reach the girl, asked.

"...We don't have time to chit chat. We've got bigger trouble heading our way," the green-haired swordsman replied, sheathing his blade as the girl made her way over to them.

The man jerked as marines started pouring into the square and engaging the pirates.

The three pirates brushed past him, quick to make their escape before they could get caught like the others were. It wouldn't be good for him to stay too long either.

He tipped his hat and slipped into the crowds. It was time to go find his boss.

* * *

Luffy slowed to a stop, eyes wide as she turned.

"...Sabo?"


	8. Whiskey Peak

"...Sabo?" Luffy whispered.

"Oi, Luffy! What the hell are you standing around for?!" Zoro shouted. "We need to go!"

"...Nothing," Luffy said, shaking her head. "Just my imagination."

* * *

Where did it all go wrong?

They had the pirates right where they wanted them and yet... Somehow Strawhat was saved by the forces of nature and had escaped the plaza. Not only that, the storm that was engulfing the island was producing a favorable wind for any who were heading to the Grand Line.

It was as if the heavens themself were helping the boy. Smoker bit down on his cigarette. Not on his watch. He had never let a pirate get away before, and he wasn't going to start now.

Smoker boarded his Billower Bike and immediately chased after the three figures that had escaped from the commotion.

That boy... his instincts screamed at him that if this boy were to escape, then he would become a great threat to the world some day. After all, the only other person that had smiled in the face of their execution had been Gold Roger.

Smoker upped his speed, turning onto the side roads, fully intent on cutting the pirates off.

He skid to a stop at the entrance, waiting for the pirates to come.

The thing about the East Blue was that the pirates there rarely seemed to encounter Devil Fruits. What's more, there seemed to be none with the knowledge of logia Devil Fruits and how to counter them. So despite the large bounty on his head, Strawhat fell with ease.

Smoker got ready to draw his jutte out, but a firm hand prevented him from ever doing so.

"You?!" Smoker burst out, unable to believe his eyes as he saw the face of the man illuminated by a flash of lightning. "The government wants your head! What the hell are you doing here?"

"The world is waiting for our answer," the man, Dragon said cryptically. A huge burst of wind tore through the streets blowing everything into disarray. When Smoker finally regained his bearings, Strawhat and his crew were gone while the marines were scattered across the ground. Dragon laughed, a deep resounding noise that boomed above the storm.

"Go! It is your destiny!" Dragon said, looking quite amused. "Live as you see fit!"

"Why are you helping them, Dragon?!" Smoker demanded.

"What is your reason for stopping them?" Dragon returned.

"They're pirates!"

"Indeed. Interesting, isn't it?"

* * *

"Oi, Luffy! What's wrong with you?" Zoro asked, grabbing his captain's shoulder.

Luffy had been unusually distracted since they had escaped the plaza. As they escaped to open seas, she could be continuously found near the railing, glancing back towards the town with an unreadable look on her face.

"I..." Luffy shook her head. "It must have been- Wait. Maybe... Am I dead right now? I imagined I survived, but I'm actually dead, aren't I?"

"Hah?" Zoro said incredulously. "Did that lightning bolt fry the circuits in your brain? I can assure you, that you are very much not dead, Luffy. I can cut your arm off as proof."

"No need," Luffy sighed. "I'm alive, huh?"

"Seriously, what's gotten into you?" Zoro asked, smacking the back of her head lightly. "You've been totally out of it since the execution!"

Luffy rubbed her head, a grin spreading across her face.

"Nah. It's nothing. That town was really weird. The town of beginning and ends," Luffy laughed.

"You got that right," Zoro groaned, recalling the Kuina look alike.

...

Luffy smiled brightly as everyone worked to weather the storm. According to Nami, the wind was in their favor, and they should be able to reach the entrance to the Grand Line soon enough.

She must have been imagining things back in Loguetown, or maybe it was because she had been so close to death?

A top hat with goggles around it, a classy blue outfit with a napkin around the neck, and even the pipe he had so favored strapped to his back... who else could it have been? It was as if he was reminding her he was watching, scolding her for being so careless.

"Look! It's a lighthouse!" Nami yelled, causing them to gather around her.

"A lighthouse? Here?" Usopp questioned.

"Yeah. It's a guiding light. At the end of that light is the entrance to the Grand Line."

"The entrance to the Grand Line?" Luffy said breathlessly.

"But are we really going in the middle of this storm?" Usopp asked from where he was clinging to the mast. Luffy gave Usopp a wide grin.

"Why not?" Luffy asked, the rest of the crew showing matching looks of excitement. Luffy saw Usopp sigh as he slowly let go of the mast, though his knees still shook.

"Alright, then let's have a little ceremony to mark our entrance into the Grand Line," Sanji announced as he dragged a barrel over. He slammed his foot onto the top. "I want to find All Blue!"

"I want to become the Pirate King," Luffy said as she set her foot on top as well.

"I want to become the greatest swordsman," Zoro smirked.

"I want to draw a map of the world!" Nami joined without hesitation.

"I... I want to become a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp said, a bit hesitant.

"Let's go!" Luffy cheered as they lifted their foots simultaneously. "To the Grand Line!"

* * *

"It's been 50 years, and he still believes his friends will return?" Sanji said.

"It's probably no use," Nami muttered.

"Hey! Don't say that! You never know what might happen!" Usopp protested.

"Don't be ridiculous, Usopp. This is the Grand Line," Zoro scolded. "If they haven't returned in 50 years, I highly doubt they will if by some chance they're even alive."

"Yes. Laboon knows all that, but even so, he clings to the belief they still live. After all, his home is in the West Blue which he can no longer return to, and if he were to accept that they aren't coming back... But if he continues on like this, he will surely die."

"...Hey isn't that Luffy?" 

"What's that moron doing now?"

"That's the mast... isn't it?"

"Yep. Right off our ship."

"It's our main mast... Luffy quit breaking the ship damn it!"

"What the hell does he think he's doing?!" Nami screamed as the whale began writhing in pain.

...

The whale deserved better. That was all that was going through Luffy's mind as she began fighting him.

The crew that Laboon was waiting for weren't going to come back, and it wouldn't do him any good to cling to that. Death was hard to accept, but if that crew had really loved Laboon, then they surely wouldn't have wanted for Laboon to hurt himself like this. The old man said Laboon needed a reason to wait and live on, then Luffy was intent on giving the whale a reason.

Luffy stood up from the rubble with a smile.

"I'm pretty strong, right?" she asked Laboon who looked on with confusion. "You probably want to beat me, huh? But unfortunately, this battle ended in a draw, so we'll have to settle it later in a future fight. Your nakama may be dead, but I am still alive. My crew and I are going to sail the Grand Line. Once we're finished, we'll come back to see you. We'll finish our fight then!"

The whale raised its head, letting out a large cry. Luffy laughed, instinctively knowing the whale's response.

Now there was one more thing she needed to do...

Several hours later, Luffy proudly inspected the Jolly Roger she had drawn on Laboon's head. 

"Alright! This signifies the promise between me and you. So don't go hitting your head while we're gone or it'll disappear, got it?"

"Bo!" the whale whistled.

"It might take a few years, but we'll definitely make our way back. After all, I plan on become the Pirate King!"

"Bo!"

"...It would be correct to say that Luffy was _not_ the one to paint the Jolly Roger on our ship, right?" Sanji asked.

"Yes. I'm reminded how grateful we all need to be that Usopp joined us," Nami said solemnly. 

...

"Whiskey Peak? Why not. Let's go," Luffy said. Nami gaped at her captain's nonchalant tone.

"Are you serious?" Usopp said. "We just met these guys and you're just going to bring them along?"

"It's fine. Don't be so hung up over details like that," Luffy yawned.

"But the only place you can decide your course is here, at the starting point," Crocus said, worried.

"It's no big deal," Luffy grinned. "If we don't like it, we'll try again. Besides, all routes end up meeting at the same place so who cares?"

Nami closed her eyes. Well, he wasn't wrong. And Luffy had beaten the two in less than a second, so Nami was confident that they were stronger.

"Fine. Then let's go to Whiskey Peak. You two better not try anything fishy, you hear me?" Nami growled at Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday who bowed their thanks and agreement. "Alright! Let's... Luffy wake up! Don't fall asleep in front of the enemy!"

* * *

Their captain's luck was really something else. Zoro sheathed his blade as he defeated the last of the pirate hunters. What were the chances of them getting mixed up with Baroque Works? He smacked Luffy with his sword.

"Luffy, wake up. Is this really the time to be sleeping?"

"Hm...?" Luffy's eyes fluttered open as she sat up. She looked around at the carnage, then up at him. "But it's nothing you couldn't handle by yourself, was it?"

Zoro smirked.

"Of course. And I even got to test out my new blades."

"Oh, you did buy two more, huh?" Luffy said as she poked at his swords. "Hey... this one is kind of weird though, isn't it?"

"Sandai Kitetsu? Yeah, it's a cursed blade," Zoro said.

"Cool. Just don't die," Luffy said as she stood. "What's with this town?"

"It's a town filled with pirate hunters from a company called Baroque Works. Apparently they rob or collect the bounty of pirates who pass by this way on the Grand Line."

"But they gave us food?"

They blinked as they heard a large explosion.

"I thought I felt someone coming..." Zoro mused. "Hey, where'd Nami go?"

"Booger... bullet!"

"Huh?" they both turned in time to see a stranger flick his booger at Mr. Eight, prompting an explosion.

"That... that man's booger is dangerous," Zoro said, rubbing his eyes. Man, the Grand Line was strange.

Zoro startled as his ankle was grasped by Mr. Eight.

"Please... I have a favor to ask. Lend me your strength!"

* * *

Vivi barely held back her tears as she and the pirate crew made haste in their own escape. Igaram... Igaram was dead. The man who watched over her her whole life was dead.

"Be careful not to hit a rock," someone pointed out.

"Alright," Nami said, as she directed Zoro to move the rudder slightly to the left.

"..."

"Huh?!"

"Nice ship," the woman sitting in the middle of the ship. "I'm lucky I found you."

"Who the hell?" Zoro said as he took a stance.

"Hey, Ms. Wednesday. I just met Mr. Eight over there..."

"Did you kill Igaram?" Vivi said, shocked. "Why... why are you even here, Ms. All Sunday?!"

"Ms. All Sunday? Then doesn't that mean she has a partner?" Nami asked, alarmed.

"She's Mr. Zero's partner, and the only one who knows about him. I followed her, so I know his true identity!"

"Actually, I let you follow me," Ms. All Sunday replied.

"I knew it! And the one who told the boss about me was you, wasn't it?!" Vivi screeched. "Just what do you want for me?"

"Because... you've been working so earnestly, that I decided to give you a helping hand. However, for the princess that desperately wants to saver her nation to join Baroque's Works... was beyond stupid."

Vivi clenched her fists, Igaram's face flashing through her mind.

"Stop... stop insulting me!" Vivi yelled, slamming her eyes shut. Why was this happening? Her country was on the brink of war. The one behind it all was a monster she couldn't even touch. Igaram was dead, and now this woman had revealed that she was just playing around with her? What did she ever do to deserve this? What had her country ever done? This was...

"Unfair?" someone whispered quietly. Vivi's eyes flew open only to see the pirate crew she had teamed up with all pointing their arms at Ms. All Sunday.

"Oi, Sanji. Do you even know how to hold a gun?" Usopp asked, slingshot fully pulled back.

"Of course, I do. It's against my rules of chivalry, but it seems this woman is dangerous for my beloved Ms. Wednesday, so it can't be helped."

"...Don't point those dangerous things at me," Ms. All Sunday siad, seeming irritated. Hands sprung out of nowhere, wrenching the weapons out of their grip before tossing them down to the deck below.

"A Devil Fruit user?" Nami said, eyes wide. "What kind of power is that?!"

"She... she really is beautiful~" Sanji swooned. Vivi felt exasperated. Could she really trust this guy?

"Calm down. I haven't received orders yet, so I have no reason to fight you."

A hand popped out of Luffy's back, grabbing his straw hat and tossing it to Ms. All Sunday. Luffy... seemed indifferent to it all, which was strange since Vivi had seen the boy nearly throw Mr. Nine over the side for even poking fun at it.

"It's been a while... Luffy," Ms. All Sunday smiled.

"Yeah. It's been a long time, Nee-san," Luffy said a small smile on his face.

"N-n-n... Nee-san?!" Vivi screamed right along side his crew.

"You- you're siblings?!" Nami yelled, smacking the boy on the head. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Ow-! What was that for, Nami?!" Luffy said, holding his head in his hands. "Besides, it isn't like that!"

"Quite a rowdy crew you've gathered for yourself, Luffy," Ms. All Sunday giggled, seeming genuinely amused. "Is your dream still the same as it was all those years ago?"

"Of course! I'll become the Pirate King and become the freest on the seas!" Luffy said confidently. "What about you, Nee-san? My offer still stands, you know?"

Ms. All Sunday grinned, spinning the straw hat on her finger before placing it on top of her own cowboy hat.

"Fufufu... You really haven't changed at all, Luffy. But, it really is unlucky that you are helping the princess, and as a result have become the enemy of Baroque Works. And princess, for you to have met Luffy of all people... Fate truly is a strange thing. What's worse is your next destination, Little Garden. We don't really have anything over there, but even then, you might not even arrive in Alabasta. Maybe you'll disappear without even getting to see Crocodile's face."

"As if! Don't underestimate us! We're not so easy as to go down in some small garden!" Luffy scowled.

"Anyone can boast, Luffy," Ms. All Sunday chided, tossing the hat back onto the boy's head. "You have to be sure you have the bite to back it up. Here, I'll give you this."

Vivi put her hands up in time to catch the object Ms. All Sunday had thrown at her.

"An eternal pose... to Alabasta?" Vivi said, confused. This woman was their enemy. Why was she helping them? Was it because she and the pirate crew's captain knew each other? Were... were they in cahoots? What if the straw hatted teen betrayed her?

"That pose will guide you to Alabasta. Boss doesn't know you have one, so you might be able to slip under his radar."

"So... she's a good person?" Nami questioned.

"What is your ulterior motive?!" Vivi desperately asked. This was too good to be true, wasn't it?

"I think it's a trap," Zoro stated.

"I'll let you decide whether it's a trap or not," Ms. All Sunday responded, uncaring.

What should she do? She didn't want to accept this person's help, but it would be better if they did use it-

"Don't worry about that," Luffy said, plucking the eternal pose and the decision right out of her hands.

"Huh?"

The eternal pose shattered in Luffy's grip, leaving Vivi stunned.

"Are you crazy?" Nami yelled, aiming a kick for Luffy's head. "She just gave us an easy way to Alabasta but you just destroyed it. If that Nee-san of yours is a good person, then we just lost a big opportunity!"

"Does it matter whether if Nee-san is good or bad?" Luffy asked, before turning to glare at Ms. All Sunday. "You don't have a right to decide our route!"

"Really? That's a pity," Ms. All Sunday said.

"You're really insane," Nami huffed, though she seemed to accept Luffy's answer. 

"I really do admire your spirit, Luffy. Survive, and we'll meet again," Robin waved as she jumped over the side of the ship. Vivi ran to the railing to catch sight of the woman landing on a large turtle. "Let's go, Bunji."

Vivi fell to her knees as Ms. All Sunday disappeared from their view.

"I... I don't get it. What is that woman thinking?"

"Uh, first, can you all explain what's happening?" Usopp interjected. "So... Ms. Wednesday's our friend now? And why the hell is there a giant duck on our ship?"

"I... I shouldn't even have involved you all. I'll cause you a lot of trouble-" Vivi stuttered.

"Hah? We're already in a lot of trouble," Nami said poking her forehead, causing Vivi to wince. "If you didn't want us to get involved, you shouldn't have approached us in the first place. Right, Luffy?"

"It's morning already, I'm hungry! Sanji, food!" Luffy shouted gleefully. Vivi was speechless at the teen's lack of concern for their situation.

"He... doesn't even care," Nami muttered, echoing her thoughts. "Jeez, really... what is with our captain?"

"Oi, Luffy! You better explain to us how you and that beautiful lady know each other!" Sanji said.

"Right!" Nami agreed. "You two seemed to know each other really well!"

"Hm? Me and Nee-san?" Luffy asked, head dipping. "Well..."

Luffy swayed before he went limp and fell to the lower deck.

"Don't fall asleep before you've even begun, damn it!"

...

"Nee-san and I met back in the East Blue," Luffy explained, grabbing a piece of meat. "I kinda helped her out with something. We talked for about a day before she had to leave. Man, it was real surprising seeing her again after so long!"

"..."

"Wait, that's it?!" Nami said, slamming her palms on the table, and Vivi truly wanted to join her. The explanation was vague and simple.

"Well, yeah?" Luffy said, confused. 

"But- but you two seemed close! You even call her Nee-san!" Usopp said.

"Nee-san said her name was a mystery, so it was just easier to call her that... It's not strange to call an older woman nee-san is it? Sanji does it all the time. I don't see why you guys are making a big deal out of all of this," Luffy huffed, stealing a piece of fish off of an indignant Sanji's plate.

"But she's helping Crocodile with the destruction of my country!" Vivi yelled, also standing up. "How could you talk so calmly with a person like her?"

Luffy finished the bread in his hand, staring at her quite steadily.

"If I remember correctly, not too long ago, you tried to kill Laboon."

Vivi flinched.

"That was-! That was to help feed everyone at Whiskey Peak-"

"And you were part of Baroque Works, targeting and killing pirates who passed through that town," Luffy added.

"For my country!" Vivi defended herself.

"Hey, wait a minute, Luffy-" Nami started.

"Leave them," Zoro commanded, stopping Nami from stepping forward.

"But basically, your actions are justified, because it's for the sake of your goal and the greater good, right?" Luffy said.

"...Yes," Vivi said, silently.

"Then what about the friends and family of the people you've hurt along the way? I'm not saying you're wrong, or that you're a bad person. In fact, I really admire your dedication and love for your country. You're one of the best nobles... I've met. I want to help you, but you should know that things aren't always as they seem. Other people also do bad things for what they think is right. People... can't always be categorized into good and evil. There are people who truly are fitting of the term evil... but trust me, Nee-san isn't one of them."

"Then... how can she help someone like Crocodile?" Vivi croaked. "If things go the way they are now... so many of my people will die. She even killed Igaram."

"The strange-haired ossan isn't dead," Luffy said, brow raised.

"...What?" Vivi whispered, hope fluttering in her chest. "What do you mean? How do you know?"

"Mm... instinct? LIke... a feeling," Luffy said, brow scrunching in an effort to explain. "How to say it? All things have... a life, or presence. The strange-haired ossan's became really weak, but it never disappeared. Kind of like an animal on the verge of death."

"We have to go back!" Vivi said. "Why didn't you say anything?! We just left him-" Vivi cut off, horrified. They had left Igaram to die. _She_ had left Igaram to die.

"Huh? But aren't your friends helping him?" Luffy asked, cocking his head.

"My friends..?"

"Yeah, from that really nice town. I saw them going to help him while I got Sanji and Usopp. I thought you already knew?"

"We didn't! Mention these things sooner, damn it!" Nami yelled as she shook the boy back and forth. "We can't even go back now. The wind's against us and the log pose has already set for the next island! This is all your fault!"

"He's alive... he's okay, right?" Vivi said as she fell back into her chair in relief. "I'm sure... he's fine. He'll catch up to us. That's more than I could have ever have hoped for."

...

"Who wants a drink?"

"Oh! I do!"

"Bring it over here, Sanji!"

"Quack!"

"...Hey, aren't they too carefree?" Vivi pointed irritably at the rest of the crew who were gathered to play cards.

"It's fine, isn't it? None of them want to die, so if something happens, they'll work. Here's your drink," Nami said as she handed one of the two drinks Sanji had left with her.

"True... but they seem too happy," Vivi said, wincing at how it came out.

"Maybe," Nami mused. "I thought the same way weeks ago. Among all the pirate crews I had seen, this crew was by far the strangest. An idiot captain and swordsman, a liar and weird cook... but, oddly enough, being on this ship makes you let all the stressful things go, doesn't it?"

"...I guess," Vivi admitted reluctantly. As strange as the group was, there was something about them that made them seem so reliable.

"Check it out, it's a dolphin," Sanji pointed out. Everyone turned to see a sleek white body slip out of the water, leaping high above them.

"Oh, it's cute," Nami cooed.

"..."

"But it's too big!" Sanji yelled as dolphin began to descend from it's leap.

"Let's run!" Luffy laughed as everyone sprung to their positions.

"Aye, Captain!"

"Nami, how's the log pose look?"

"We're still on track! Set course, straight ahead!"

Vivi found herself laughing despite herself. Really, what a strange crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters kind of feel fragmented, and I do want to develop the characters out more, but at the same time I really want to get to the turning points, like meeting Ace, Blackbeard, and the future Strawhats. I keep referencing the manga/anime to keep the characters... in character, but I might start skimming and going free style after this chapter.


	9. Little Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I only ended up covering Little Garden. Drum Island will be in the next chapter ._.

"Nishishishi. Zoro, you're so cool," Luffy snickered as she, Usopp, and the duck stood from where they had crashed. "Ready to sacrifice your legs in order to win..."

"Shut up, idiot," Zoro complained. "If you're free, hurry up and pull your weight."

"Why? Having trouble?" Luffy grinned.

"Nope," Zoro said staunchly. "Just destroy this pole behind me and I can do the rest."

"Eh? I can't let you do everything. I really want to beat the people who got in the way of these giants' battle," Luffy cracked her knuckles. "Isn't that right, Usopp?"

"That's right!" Usopp said, for once looking motivated to fight an enemy. "A duel between two men is sacred! I'll take revenge on any who dare interfere!"

"So this is the man with the highest bounty in the East Blue."

Luffy stared at the speaker.

"What's with this guy's hairstyle? It's so stupid. It's shaped like a three, and one end's even on fire."

"Shut up!"

"Luffy! Hurry up and destroy the pole before we all become candle dolls!" Nami yelled.

"Sure," Luffy said. "Jeez, you all are so impatient."

"Of course we are!" Nami and Vivi yelled.

"Scary..." Luffy muttered.

"I-I'll back you up from here, Luffy!" Usopp said from the treeline.

"Hah! As if I'll let you off that easy!" Mr. 5 yelled. Luffy watched in confusion as Usopp fled with a shriek, Mr. 5 chasing close behind. She wasn't sure what they were doing, but it looked like her number of opponents had shrunk to two.

The man with the stupid hair, San, had strange powers. He used a white liquid that he could harden at will. It was annoying, but fascinating as Luffy found she could use the white material stuck on her arm or leg as a hammer of sorts. Destroying the pole took less than a minute, but it didn't seem to help Zoro or the rest at all. In fact, it seemed to make things worse.

San was preventing her from destroying the candles themselves which seemed to be the cause of her friends' suffering, so she did the next logical thing and knocked him out. But he was extremely persistent. Something she might have appreciated if he hadn't done the things he did to the giants. He returned as a giant candle robot, which the annoying color girl then painted. Even then, it wasn't the most difficult battle Luffy had ever fought.

Usopp showed a strike of ingenuity as he wrapped an oil-soaked rope around the candle structure, allowing her to easily set the entire thing ablaze and melt the wax entrapping her crew.

Luffy froze briefly as the flames engulfed the clearing, a different scenery coming to mind. She shook herself out of it as she caught sight of Mr. 3 fleeing along with the color girl out of the corner of her eye. Her crew's presence was still strong, they'd be alright now that they were free. She had a score to settle.

Carue, who had followed her, let out a squeak of alarm as they ran into multiple copies of San, all waiting with smirks upon their faces.

"Can you guess who the real me is?" one of the copies asked with a wide grin.

"It was unwise to follow us," another chided. "We are Baroque Works' most intelligent combo. An idiot like you driven by instinct cannot even hope to find the real me."

"I am Mr. 3," another voice joined. "Someone who always gets the job done. Come closer if you dare. The moment you turn your back on me, I will stab your heart!"

Luffy skimmed over the clones who looked on with smug faces. He wasn't completely wrong. She wasn't particularly clever like Nami was to suss out the real one through tricks and deductions. But her instinct had rarely failed her. The real one was...

She stretched her leg back before slamming it into the face of the San way in the back.

The man crashed into a tree, looking befuddled from both the impact and shock.

"How... did you know it was me?" San gasped out.

"Instinct," Luffy replied in a matter of fact manner.

Carue let out a war cry once he spotted the color girl trying to quietly escape. Luffy giggled at the sight of the large duck charge at the color girl who screamed in horror. She didn't understand why the color girl was so scared of the emergency food provisions charging her.

* * *

"I heard that the Blackbeard Pirates passed through here," Ace asked the guardsman, chewing on the toothpick that had been provided at the restaurant. "Do you know in where they might be?"

"Blackbeard Pirates?!" the guardsman backed away nervously. "What do you want with them? They've already left if that's what you're asking! With all that chaos they caused... who knows where they've headed off to now!"

Ace gritted his teeth. So he was too late. And that bastard Teach... just what the hell was he doing, attacking innocent people without a care in the world?

This was all his fault. Teach had been in his division, had been his responsibility. Had he been a better commander, none of this would have happened.

"My apologies. Then can I ask you one more thing? Have you ever seen a pirate with a straw hat?" Ace asked hopefully. Luffy should be on the Grand Line by now, and she had a strange tendency of heading straight for trouble. Though there was no way of knowing which of the seven routes Luffy had actually chosen to take, Ace knew they'd run into each other one way or another.

"Can't say that I have..." the guard replied warily. Ace sighed in disappointment. Nevertheless, he handed the man a copy of one of the bounty posters he kept in his bag.

"If you do see this pirate and her crew, tell them I'll be waiting at Alabasta for ten days," Ace directed. That would be all the time he would need to gather what information he could and perhaps catch a glimpse of his little sister's face.

"...Wait a minute, what's your name?" the guardsman called out to him.

"Ah, right. The name's Ace. Please pass the message on to Luffy. Don't worry about them being anything like the Blackbeard Pirates," Ace spat with no little disgust.

"Hey!" someone shouted angrily. "Get him! He didn't pay for his meal!"

And that was his signal to run.

"Gotta go, bye!" Ace yelled as he dashed off towards where he had tied up Striker.

"Get back here!"

* * *

"Those giants were cool," Luffy commented from behind him.

"Yeah, I guess," Sanji said as he flipped the dinosaur meat on the pan. He hadn't really been involved with the whole incident, but the giants had been kind enough to kill the giant sea creature as they left the island. "You're a real trouble magnet. I can't believe you got caught up in all that."

"It wasn't my fault," Luffy denied. "Those stupid Broke Woks-"

"Baroque Works," Sanji corrected.

"-were the ones that got in the way of their fight! What kind of human being does that? A duel between two people should be respected! On another note, are you done yet?" Luffy whined, pounding the table impatiently. "I'm hungryyyy."

"You're always hungry, shitty rubber. Wait like everybody else is."

Luffy pouted a bit before perking up.

"I've never had dinosaur meat before," Luffy drooled. "I wonder if it tastes like crocodile meat."

"Drool on the table and I'm cutting your lunch in half," Sanji reprimanded. Luffy immediately wiped at his chin, a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just excited. I just know it'll taste good since Sanji's cooking it," Luffy said. Sanji rolled his eyes, though he was flattered. He knew for a fact he was one of the best, but it was nice to be complimented from time to time.

"This is still the first time I've cooked dinosaur meat," Sanji hummed. "And I would have never been able to had I never left Baratie."

Luffy laughed lightly as he plated the sample.

"Yeah. The Grand Line sure is interesting. I hope on the next island, there are robots or ninjas."

Sanji snorted as he cut two slices of meat off.

"As if. We're heading to Alabasta next, aren't we? It's a desert country, I doubt they have either. Here, try this and tell me what you think," Sanji tossed Luffy a piece of the meat he had cut before trying some himself.

"Uwahhhh," Luffy sighed happily. "It's so delicious. It tastes kinda like grilled lizard."

"Hmm... it's still too gamy," Sanji said, dissatisfied. "I was a bit light on the spices because I wasn't sure how it'd taste but... I think I've got a good idea what I should use. It was good, Luffy? Do you prefer your meat less heavily spiced?"

Luffy cocked his head in confusion.

"Anything Sanji makes tastes good."

"I got that part," Sanji said, exasperated. "But the meat you tried still had a pretty strong taste of game. Do you like it better that way?"

"I dunno. I don't really care," Luffy shrugged. "It never really mattered back at the island. I just cooked whatever I caught over the fire. Bear meat and crocodile meat were the best though."

"You just cooked bear meat raw?" Sanji said, aghast. "It should have been way too smelly and gamey to eat!"

"It did taste a little weird, but I got used to it after a couple of bites," Luffy admitted.

"Didn't you have any spices back at home?" Sanji asked, appalled at how simply his captain had been eating.

"The bandits might have had some? Makino definitely had them. But I'm no good with cooking except when it comes to roasting meat, but that's all the cooking skills I needed," Luffy said proudly.

"Bandits? Makino? Wait, please don't tell me the only thing you ate was meat," Sanji said, hand to his face, already dreading the answer. He was getting a rough picture of how his captain had lived before, and it was none too pleasant in his eyes.

"I didn't only eat meat," Luffy said petulantly. "Makino brought apples and bread sometimes."

Sanji swore.

"That's it. You're on a strict diet of fruits and vegetables until I say so."

"What?!" Luffy stood, eyes wide. "You can't do that!"

"I can too," Sanji said sternly. "You brought me on your ship to be your cook, and on a ship, the cook also serves as the dietitian. Do you know how important it is to have a balanced diet? No wonder you're so short. What are you supposed to be, fifteen?"

"I'm seventeen!" Luffy immediately countered.

"Seventeen?!" Sanji yelped, genuinely surprised. The boy didn't look his age, much less act like it. at the age of seventeen, boys tended to be lanky and awkward as they hit puberty and began to grow. "What the hell, I actually thought you were younger!"

"Don't make fun of my size! We can't all be tall like you!"

"I don't think it's a matter of genetics here," Sanji said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Damn... next time we stock up, I'll need to buy plenty of fresh produce. I'll need to pickle or preserve a lot of them since we don't have the space to store them, but it should be more convenient in the long run-"

"You can't take away my meat," Luffy whined, looking close to tears. 

"...You can have some, but that doesn't change the fact that you need more vitamins and nutrients other than the ones you typically find in meat," Sanji relented.

Luffy fell to the table, a glum look on his face.

"As long as you don't take it all away," Luffy mumbled.

"I won't," Sanji promised as he prepped another serving of the dinosaur meat. "You'll just need to eat more vegetables. It shouldn't be a problem since you're not a picky eater."

"Can't afford to be a picky eater," Luffy said with a small grin. "You never know when's the next time you're going to eat."

Sanji nodded in approval at his statement, glad his captain understood that. He himself had only learned the hard way.

A companionable silence fell over them until Sanji finished grilling the meat. He made sure he plated the other's portions separately before handing the still rather copious amount of meat left to his ecstatic captain.

"That's the last time I'm letting you eat that much meat for a meal, you hear me?"

Luffy's cheeks puffed in annoyance.

"We'll see," Luffy said before he began to devour all the meat before him.

"And don't touch these two plates," Sanji ordered, pointing towards the counter. "Those are for Marimo and Usopp, and if you eat them, they won't be able to eat."

Luffy nodded, and Sanji knew as much as a pig his captain was, he wouldn't eat his crew's portions and leave them hanging... probably.

Sanji sighed, leaving the kitchen carrying the ladies' portion out with him. His eyes lit up as he caught sight of Nami and Vivi sitting in the shade of the mast.

Yes, it was truly a blessing, being able to be in the same space and cook for two beautiful ladies- no, angels. He was so glad he decided to head to the Grand Line.

He handed the plate over with a bow, shooing Usopp and Zoro towards the kitchen when they came over.

Vivi let out sound of delight after her first bite, causing Sanji to puff out in pride. He always found it more pleasing to serve women than men. Men tended to be arrogant, broad, smelly, and brutes, just like the cooks at Baratie along with the clientele they served. Ladies, on the other hand, were a treat to serve as they were rarely bad mannered and had much better hygiene. There was also the physical aspects which Sanji greatly appreciated...

"Nami-san, you don't look so good," Vivi said, worried. Sanji jerked his head towards Nami, who indeed looked a bit pale, sweat dotting her brow.

"Yeah. I feel a little dizzy. Maybe I stayed out in the sun too long."

"Wait here, Nami-swan. I'll go get you some water," Sanji said, standing up quickly.

Sanji entered the lounge, raising a brow at the sight of Zoro keeping back Luffy with one arm as he ate the last of his food.

"Zoro," Luffy whined. "You could have given me just one piece."

"You already ate plenty!" Zoro shouted, pointing at Luffy's (large) plate that was licked clean.

Luffy clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Why didn't you just take some from Usopp instead?" Zoro complained.

"If I tried taking it from Usopp, then Usopp wouldn't have been able to eat at all," Luffy said morosely.

"Hey, there's no way I'd let it take you all," Usopp protested, though there was doubt lingering in his voice.

"But that's how it would end up," Luffy said, head falling on the table. "If you tried fighting back then I probably would have knocked you out by instinct."

Usopp recoiled in fear and shock.

"So you're aware you do that," Zoro said, flicking Luffy's head. "That's a horrible habit you've got there."

"You better be careful not to hurt the ladies when we eat," Sanji warned as he filled a glass with water.

"Yeah, yeah," Luffy said. "That's why I'll only try to steal from Zoro or you. You guys are pretty brutal though none of your hits hurt... Say, Sanji, how come you rarely eat with the rest of us? I just realized you just tend to stand and watch."

"I eat before you all do," Sanji responded as he pulled out a fresh cigar. "I prefer watching you all enjoy the food I made, and I can still partake in conversation that way as well."

Luffy laughed as he exited the lounge with water in hand.

"I'm really glad I chose you, Sanji," he heard Luffy say.

* * *

Luffy didn't know what to do. Nami was sick, and the only one with some degree of medical knowledge was... well, Nami, but she wasn't in any condition to even stay awake for longer than a minute. They needed a doctor, but it would still be at least a week before they made it to Vivi's country.

"Is being sick... really that painful?" Luffy asked tentatively. She had gotten injured plenty of times courtesy of the wild animals as well as her own carelessness, but she couldn't recall a time she was ever truly sick.

"Who knows. Can't say I've ever been sick myself," Sanji and Usopp responded, just as clueless as she was.

"Are you all even human?" Vivi asked in shock. "You're telling me that none of you have ever gotten sick before?"

Luffy exchanged glances with Sanji and Usopp who both shrugged.

"Nope," they responded, causing Vivi to sigh.

"She has a forty degree fever, which almost never happens. Of course she's in pain! If this continues, even her life will be at risk."

Luffy gasped and the others absolutely panicked.

"Is- is Nami going to die?!" Luffy shrieked. "Doctor- we need to find a doctor!"

"No," a weak voice broke through the clamor. Luffy watched with wide eyes as Nami sat up, face completely flushed. "We need to... There's a newspaper on the desk..."

Luffy winced. She had never heard Nami's voice so physically weak. The sharpness and clarity were absent from it, akin to the time back at Nami's home island before she had beaten Arlong.

Vivi looked pained as she read the newspaper. The situation in her home country seemed to have further deteriorated, which seemed to be why Nami was insistent they continue on. Nami stood, exiting the room, waving their concerns away. Luffy felt confused. Was Nami feeling better or was she just acting?

The newspaper crumbled under Vivi's hands.

"We... we need to hurry back. If I can't get back soon enough, a million of my people will be killing each other for no reason," Vivi whispered angrily. Luffy bit her lip. She really felt bad for Vivi and her people, but what concerned her more was Nami's condition, as cruel as it sounded.

"Hey, you all, get out here," Zoro shouted, causing them to rush to the deck. "Take the helm and steer south, and lower the sails so we catch the wind from port side," Zoro commanded. They moved to follow Zoro's direction, though Sanji let out a bitter complaint at some point about it. Luffy walked up to Nami as she and Usopp finished tying the sail down. Luffy put a hand to Nami's head, but recoiled almost immediately.

"You're burning!" Luffy exclaimed, unable to hide her worry. "We really do need to land and find a doctor."

"That's my normal temperature," Nami said, scowling at her. Luffy glared right back at her. Luffy wasn't stupid enough to believe that. Even sick, Nami was being exceptionally stubborn. She wasn't going to listen to any of them. Luffy didn't like pulling the captain card too often, but at this rate, she was going to have to.

Vivi emerged onto deck, calling for their attention, and Luffy's eyes narrowed imperceptibly. 

"I have a request to make of all of you," Vivi said, determination in her eyes. "I know I'm in no such place to make such demands from you all. I'm already so indebted to you... but with my country in such a crisis, I want to get there as soon as possible. Not even a single moment can be spared anymore. That's why, I ask that this ship head for Alabasta as quick as possible."

Nami smiled, assuring Vivi they would do as they had promised.

Luffy frowned. This was no good. Vivi's desperation was understandable, but she had another thing coming if she thought Luffy was going to just watch Nami suffer.

"...That's why, we need to land and find a doctor as soon as we can," Vivi continued, and Luffy immediately felt relieved. "We need Nami to recover before we set out for Alabasta. That's the only way we'll get to Alabasta as fast as we can."

The crew expressed their own approval at Vivi's decision, and Luffy felt pride swell in her. She was glad the rest of the crew were as ready as her to deny Vivi's decision had she not insisted they find a doctor first.

As long as she drew breath, Luffy would not let her crew die. Not from an enemy, and definitely not to some stupid sickness.


	10. Drum Island part I

"Hey, Vivi," Luffy said as he dropped down next to her. "How's Nami looking?"

"Luffy," Vivi whispered. "Her temperature's been fluctuating up and down. I've never really seen anything quite like this. The best we can do is to keep changing the cloth on her head."

Luffy nodded, leaning back against the wall.

"Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp are making sure we stay on course- well at least two of them are," Luffy snickered. "But none of us are any good at navigating."

"So Nami wasn't kidding when she said you guys were hopeless without her," Vivi sighed.

"Yup. Nami's the best," Luffy said brightly.

"She really is something... to be able to have predicted that typhoon earlier was amazing."

Luffy hummed, an unreadable look on his face.

"You should probably go up and help the others with navigation. I'm sure what little knowledge you have is better than none. I'll take care of Nami."

"Okay," Vivi said, patting her pants down as she stood. It was getting progressively colder. It could be a fluctuation of the Grand Line... or perhaps they were nearing a winter island. "Remember to change the cloth whenever it gets warm."

"I know," Luffy said as he got up as well to change the cloth. "...And Vivi."

Vivi paused on the stairway.

"Yes?"

"I'm proud of you. For not abandoning Nami," Luffy said with a crooked grin.

Vivi found herself reciprocating with a small smile.

"Nami is a great person. Even when she was suffering, she endured for my sake. What kind of person would I be if I don't respond with even a fraction of her resolve?"

* * *

"It's so white! It has to be a winter island, right? That has to be snow!" Luffy said, hopping up and down in excitement.

"Hey, Luffy. Remember we're only looking for a doctor to treat Nami... he's not even listening is he?" Sanji groaned.

"You lost him after you announced we were approaching an island," Usopp shrugged. "But do we even know how safe this island is? What if there are no people on it and it's only filled with monsters?! I... I think my I-can't-step-on-this-island disease is acting up."

"What kind of disease is that?" Sanji said in exasperation.

"Snow!" Luffy exclaimed, hands thrown up in the air as they entered a bay of sorts. "It's snow! It's been so long since the last time I've seen snow!"

"I'm more amazed by the fact you don't seem cold at all," Usopp commented as he rubbed his arms.

"It's negative ten degrees," Vivi tacked on. "Cold enough for even bears to be hibernating."

Luffy seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in as a shiver racked through his body.

"I-it's cold," Luffy said through chattering teeth.

"So slow!" Sanji and Usopp yelled.

"We should be able to dock our ship somewhere around here," Zoro said as he walked up to them. "So who wants to go look for a doctor?"

"I'll go!" Sanji said immediately.

"Me too... But I also want to go find a talking polar bear," Luffy said dreamily.

"Seriously, what's with you and the polar bear?" Zoro said incredulously. "And a talking one?"

"I really want a talking bear on our crew," Luffy said as if she hadn't heard.

"Hey. Concentrate," Sanji said, smacking Luffy upside the head, who pouted as Sanji scolded him. Luffy's body stilled abruptly.

"...Luffy?" Zoro said when he saw his captain looking at their surroundings with a tense expression.

"...We're surrounded," Luffy said just as several figures seemed to rise from the rocky banks, guns aimed towards them.

Zoro's hand immediately flew towards the hilt of his sword while Sanji's leg raised in preparation.

"Stop there, pirates!" one man commanded as he stepped forwards. "Turn around and leave this island at once!"

"Wait! We're searching for a doctor," Luffy tried to reason.

"We have a sick person on board," Vivi begged. "Please, she needs help-"

"You think that'll work, you scum?! We'll protect this country no matter what. Like hell we'll let your pirates run wild and do what you want! Pull your anchor up and leave before we make you!" another man from the crowd roared in anger.

"Well, this isn't looking to good," Sanji muttered as he flicked the ash off of his cigarette.

The movement prompted a man to shoot at Sanji who leaped out of the way with a glare.

"They're really asking for it," Sanji growled, making his way to the railing.

"Sanji-san, no! You can't fight-"

Another shot pierced through the air, scratching Vivi on the arm.

"Vivi!" Luffy called in panic and rage. They hadn't done anything and they were shooting at her crew! "Why you..."

"Luffy-san, no!" Vivi yelled as she grabbed Luffy. "This isn't something that can be solved by fighting! I'm fine! The bullet only grazed me!"

Luffy slowed to a stop, allowing Vivi to fall into a kowtow, alarming all the onlookers.

"Please, I beg of you! We won't step a foot onto your country, so please just call a doctor! Our friend is gravely ill and is in great pain. We won't ask for anything else, so please..."

"Vi... Vivi," Luffy said, eyes wide. She had never imagined that Vivi, a princess and kind as she was, would bow her head for a pirate.

"Luffy, remember you duties as the captain of this ship," Vivi said in a low voice. "Recklessly charging in won't solve everything. You have to remember that you are responsible for the lives of your crew. If you were to fight now, what would happen to Nami?"

Luffy closed her eyes, struck by the truth of Vivi's words. She was the captain, and this was the time to act like it. Nami's life was at stake, and Luffy wasn't foolish enough risk it.

"Sorry, I was wrong," Luffy said, loud so it was clear to all that were watching. She fell into a kowtow next to Vivi. "We only ask for a doctor. Please, save our friend."

* * *

Sanji rubbed his head in frustration. How did the country only have a single doctor, who was a witch of all things, that lived in the most inconvenient place possible? And her visits down the mountain were apparently sporadic and random...

Apparently, Luffy didn't see the same problems he did as he tapped Nami awake.

Nami woke slowly, looking about blearily before fixing upon Luffy's face.

"Listen, Nami, the only doctor here lives on the mountain, so we'll have to hike our way up," Luffy explained.

"Are you insane?!" Sanji exploded. "There's a limit to how reckless you can be? Think about Nami-swan! You'll make her condition worse!"

"But we need a doctor as soon as possible, and the only one here lives on that mountain. Besides, I'll be the one carrying her," Luffy said simply.

"But that mountain is way too steep to climb!" Vivi pointed out.

"It's okay. I can climb it."

"You're still putting way too much burden on Nami!" Sanji yelled, furious at his captain's choice.

"Even if we fall, the snow should cushion our landing," Luffy said, face betraying no humor.

"Falling from that height would kill any normal human being! Not to mention Nami's got a fever of forty-two degrees!"

"Pffft..." they turned as they heard Nami's weak laugh. She extended a shaking arm out to Luffy. "Then I'll leave it to you Luffy. I trust you."

Luffy swallowed.

"Yeah... Leave it to me!" Luffy said as confidently as he slapped his hand to Nami's trembling one. Nami grinned before her eyes closed once more, looking both relieved and pained.

Sanji calmed down as he watched Luffy stare at Nami with silent determination before turning to give them a thumbs up.

"Nami said okay!"

"Oh, god. Our navigator's as crazy as our captain," Usopp groaned.

"I'm sure it's the fever talking," Vivi assured the man.

"...Alright. I'll come too," Sanji announced while Usopp scolded Luffy not to drop Nami even once.

"Make sure you keep up then, Sanji," Luffy grinned at him as the others secured a tightly wrapped Nami to his back. "If you're too slow, I may leave you behind."

"Tch. That's my line, shitty rubber. If you start lagging behind, I'll take Nami up the mountain myself."

...

"Why are you only wearing sandals and shorts in this weather? Aren't you cold?" Sanji said as they ran towards the mountain.

"It is kinda chilly, I suppose," Luffy admitted. "But it's kinda my police to wear this."

"You mean policy," Sanji corrected.

"Besides, stretching my legs is kinda troublesome if I wear long pants since it gets are scrunched up when my legs get shorter."

"I guess that's true," Sanji agreed, dodging a small but vicious rabbit that came flying out of nowhere. "I guess that would mean boots are out of the question for footwear, but there are other shoes you could probably wear instead of sandals."

"Mm... maybe," Luffy said as he ducked to avoid the rabbit who charged at him. "Other shoes never really give me the flexibility I needed. By the way, did you know that people who live in snowy countries can't sleep?"

"Huh? Why would that be?" Sanji said as he leaped out of the way of the rabbit who snarled in anger.

"Because they'll die if they do," Luffy explained.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Sanji snorted, leaning back slightly to let the rabbit fly past. "Did Usopp tell you that?"

"No. A guy at a bar did," Luffy said leaning forward.

"I think he meant you shouldn't fall asleep outside when it's snowing because you'd freeze to death."

"Oh," Luffy said. "I guess that explains why there was a bed in that Dalton dude's home, and the guy that told me was pretty drunk..."

The rabbit glared at the two humans that were all but ignoring him, letting out a growl of frustration as he prepared to attack once more.

"Then did you know," Sanji said with dreamy eyes, "that women of snowy countries have beautiful, smooth, pale skin?"

"What? Why?" Luffy asked.

"You know how you rub yourself when you're cold? If you rub yourself enough, your skin will become smooth. That's why women in countries like these have smooth white skin."

"My island wasn't really cold, but my skin's still pretty smooth," Luffy wondered as he dodged the small monster's several attempts to bite him. "It doesn't scar much either... maybe it's because of my Devil Fruit? But why would they have white skin?"

"Because the color of the snow seeps into their skin," Sanji sang.

"...You're stupid too, Sanji," Luffy sighed.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Sanji yelled, ducking under another failed attempt by the same rabbit. The monster was starting to get on his nerves.

"I learned that if you stay out too long under the sun, your skin gets darker or you get a sunburn. That means that people in snowy countries are pale because there isn't a lot of sun," Luffy declared.

"Oh, that might be right..." Sanji said reflectively. He twitched as he felt the rabbit charge him boldly again. He pulled back his leg. "Would you fuck off already!"

"Whoa," Luffy whistled as the rabbit went flying. "What was up with him? If we caught him, we could have eaten him..."

"I told you to lay off on the meat," Sanji scolded. 

"Tch."

"Don't click your tongue at me," Sanji warned. "I told you you need more greens. Though, in a country like this, I doubt they have a lot of produce available. But preserving food must be quite easy in this country. They wouldn't even need a fridge. They could just store their food out in the snow."

"Wouldn't the animals find it and eat it?" Luffy asked.

"There is that," Sanji conceded.

"All this talk of food is making me hungry... I hope they have food at the castle," Luffy said wistfully.

"You ate just before we left," Sanji sighed.

"Yeah... but it was barely anything. And the snow's getting really thick around here," Luffy huffed as he lifted his leg higher to find purchase.

"And it feels like the storm's getting worse... Luffy make sure you're holding up Nami properly so she isn't burdened."

"I know, I know. I'm making sure her feet aren't dragging and everything...huh?"

"What the hell is this?" Sanji said with narrowed eyes. Before them stood several beasts with ears of a rabbit, but bodies of a bear.

"They're white and big... they must be polar bears, right?" Luffy asked with gleaming eyes. "I want one on our crew. Do you think any of them can talk?"

"Why would any of them talk- shit!"

Sanji and Luffy leapt out of the way as the creature leaped at them, claws outstretched.

"How the hell can it leap like that in this kind of snow?!" Sanji gaped. "It's like a gorilla!"

"No. It has to be a polar bear."

"No, do you see those ears? It's a rabbit." A lot like the rabbit he had kicked earlier.

"But you just said it was a gorilla?"

"..."

"..."

"Ah. This must be one of those lapin that Dalton was talking about," Sanji said in realization.

"Oh," Luffy said in disappointment. "So it's not a polar bear."

"Why are you so desperate for it to be a polar bear?" Sanji groaned.

"Because I'd want it to join our crew!"

"But why- wait, this isn't the time to argue," Sanji said, eyeing the lapins in front of them. "Damn. Why are there so many of them? Luffy, I'll take care of this. Don't fight."

"Why?"

"Right now, you're carrying Nami. Every impact you give or take will be felt by Nami, and in her condition, it would probably be hurt a lot."

"Got it," Luffy said, backing away. "I won't fight... but what are we going to do?"

"You just focus on dodging and running! But don't run too fast or roughly either!" Sanji said as he kicked a charging lapin back.

"That's way too difficult," Luffy complained, but seemed to do his best to comply anyways.

They ran for about half an hour before the thumping of the lapins seem to have disappeared. But the creatures were unusually vindictive and clever, because the next thing they knew, an avalanche was headed towards them.

They barely managed to board a fallen tree that was drifting in the avalanche, but it seemed so pointless that they were getting further and further from their destination.

And the fucking lapins kept chasing them, riding on the avalanche with logs with the ease of experienced snowboarders. Sanji swore once they helped Nami he was going to beat the hell out of one of these damn lapins and cook them for dinner.

Sanji barely managed to throw Nami and Luffy to safety as their ride crashed into the remains of several trees that had been snapped by the avalanche. The last thing he saw was Luffy's panicked expression before he blacked out.

...

Sanji woke to an explicit warmth surrounding him when he woke up. It was snug, but not annoyingly so. He closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep again when he felt his blanket move. He stiffened automatically, all traces of sleep disappearing. He opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings.

The room he was in was warmed by a single fire place to his right, which had several logs that looked ready to be replaced. There were many books scattered about, but little else besides another bed on his left side, which was empty. He felt a shift under his blankets again.

His heart began to race. The warmth surrounding him was definitely another person. Could it perhaps be... Nami? It had to be, didn't it? She had been bedridden as they had come up the mountain and he had been knocked out at some point... how had he even gotten here? Wait... that was hardly the most important thing here.

Sanji breathed heavily. The body was definitely soft and pliant. It had to be Nami. There was no other explanation...

He attempted to move his arm to pull back the covers, but found his arms fully immobile, trapped by Nami's(?) grip. His face went red, and his nose felt like it was on the verge of a nose bleed. If it was Nami (it had to be), did he even want to move? There was no way Nami would condone this if she woke up, but still, he had to see. Nami-swan's sleeping face as she snuggled up next to him...

He wriggled until he had room to shift into a sitting position, causing the covers to fall.

"..." Sanji blinked several times as he processed the picture.

The snug sensation was caused by his captain having wrapped his limbs around him several times. And if that wasn't creepy enough, Sanji actually found his captain's face nuzzled near his torso...

"...?!"

Sanji let out an unholy scream as he immediately moved to disentangle himself from Luffy. The teen's eyes fluttered open just in time to watch Sanji's leg kick him across the room and through the wall. A gust of cold air rushed through the opening causing Sanji to shiver.

"What the hell?" Luffy groaned as he crawled through the rubble, looking dazed and half-asleep. "What was that for?"

"That's my line!" Sanji screeched, horrified at the thought he had shared a bed with another man. "What the hell were you doing in my bed?!"

"So loud," Luffy groaned as he tried to crawl back into the bed next to Sanji. "Lower your voice, and pull the covers back up. It's so colddd."

"Like hell," Sanji spat as he pushed back Luffy's face back with his foot. "You have your own bed over there don't you?"

"But your bed is closer to the fire," Luffy said, struggling to push back Sanji's leg. "Don't be so stingy, Sanji. It was really tough carrying the both of you up the mountain."

Sanji's eyes blew open in surprise.

"You carried the both of us up..?" Sanji said in cautiously.

"Yeah," Luffy yawned. "And Nami felt worse after the whole avalanche and stupid big mouthed hippo guy... the white bears were actually really nice. They helped fight off those jerks while I ran. I did what you said and I was real careful not to drop Nami, and I even gave her my coat... I actually dropped you once while climbing the mountain though I caught you before you actually fell all the way down."

Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose, before he let out a deep sigh. He threw the blankets towards Luffy.

"Here. Good job, and... thanks, I suppose."

Luffy let out a noncommittal hum as he swaddled himself in the still-warm blankets. A content look crossed his face before his eyes shut and soft snores began permeating the room.

"Don't fall asleep on the floor, idiot," Sanji said, aiming a light kick at the ball of blankets.

Sanji leaned back against the headboard, wincing at the pain in his upper abdomen. Damn... he had insisted on coming, but in the end, it felt like he had only burdened Luffy. Maybe it would have been better if he hadn't come at all. If had been more quick on his feet, stronger, more resourceful, would the outcome have been different? He dug a cigarette and his lighter out of his pocket, feeling his nerves settle as he took a drag.

Sanji turned as he a high squeak and a crash. In the opening he had created when he kicked Luffy into a wall was a... creature attempting to hide, and failing badly at that.

"A... tanuki?" Sanji wondered.

"I'm a reindeer!" it yelled angrily, prompting Luffy to startle awake. His captain's eyes wandered a bit in confusion before focusing on the little creature.

"...?" Luffy's head tilted. "A tanuki?"

"I said I was a reindeer, you asshole!"

"Oh..." Luffy said. "My bad..."

Luffy shuffled the blankets around a bit.

"It talks?!" Luffy yelled, eyes gleaming with interest.

"So slow!"

Luffy stood, blankets forgotten as he strode towards the tiny reindeer who looked fearful. Luffy paused a few feet away from it as his stomach grumbled loudly.

"...Hungry," Luffy whined unhappily.

"You haven't eaten yet? I'll cook something up for you real quick," Sanji said, eyeing the reindeer with new interest.

The creature shivered violently at his words.


	11. Childhood Memories: Shanks II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to rename these chapters or something :/

"The serpent was quick, but with a flick of my fingers, I put a bullet through its eye, killing it in an instant!" Yasopp reminisced.

"Wow..." Luffy whispered. "Another one! Tell me another one, Yasopp!"

"Hm," Yasopp said thoughtfully. "Then, have I told you about my son, Usopp?"

"Yes!" everybody in the bar interrupted in exasperation, causing Luffy to laugh.

"Yeah, you did. But I don't mind hearing it again," Luffy said happily, causing Yasopp to light up and the rest to groan.

"Well, you see, I was quite troublemaker back on my home island until I met the most beautiful woman..."

* * *

"Fell asleep again?" Shanks said as he took a seat next to the girl who remained sprawled across the ground.

"...It's really weird," Luffy said. "It's not the same."

"What isn't?" Shanks said, brow raised.

"Everything," Luffy said as she sat up, staring at him curiously. "Especially you, Shanks."

"Me? What about me?" Shanks asked confused.

"I don't know... I don't know how to say it. Shanks feels... different from other people."

"You said that before," Shanks agreed. "You said I felt strong. What made you say that?"

"Hmm..." Luffy swayed from side to side. "Jii-chan... when Ji-chan is around, I notice. People notice. When Shanks is here it feels like... a storm coming. Like change. And when Shanks is here... it's like nothing else matters. I can't take my eyes off of you and everybody else, even if all you do is eat and drink here."

Shanks bit his lip. He and Benn had briefly discussed the possibility of the girl having awakened observation haki, unheard of, but stranger things happened in the world. But the way she was describing it had Shanks forming another possibility which he didn't want to even think about.

"Luffy... do you like me or something?" Shanks said dramatically. 

"Yeah," Luffy said innocently. "Why wouldn't I, Shanks? You like me too... right?"

"I mean 'like', the marry kind of like- ah, fuck me. Forget what I said. Of course I like you insufferable creature. Get over here," Shanks said as he tugged Luffy between his legs in a pseudo-choke hold, viciously ruffling her hair causing her to shriek and giggle.

"Shanks, you said you were just hanging around the East Blue for a while before you all returned to the Grand Line. How much longer... are you staying?" Luffy asked nervously once she had calmed down. Shanks sighed, resting a chin on top of Luffy's head.

"Who knows... It's been like, what, three or four months now since we came here? We still have time, but we can't stay around here forever. For one, the Blues are pretty boring, only filled with weak or rookie pirates."

"You keep saying East Blue is the weakest of the seas. Why is East Blue the weakest?"

"Probably because East Blue is one of the Blues that border the first half of the Grand Line. The second of the weakest Blues is the South Blue, which also borders the first half. The second half of the Grand Line is much more dangerous you see. The weather, the pirates, monsters... everything. So I guess North Blue and West Blue are much tougher since there are some pirates who end up escaping to the Blues. Not that they succeed that often."

Luffy fidgeted.

"Um, Shanks. Next time you go to sea- when you go back to the Grand Line... can I-"

"No," Shanks said, cutting her off.

"Wha-"

"No. Absolutely not."

"You didn't even let me finish!" Luffy cried, moving so she could turn to look at him.

"Doesn't matter. I already know what you were going to ask, and the answer is no," Shanks said resolutely.

"But why?!" Luffy scowled.

"Why?" Shanks asked. "Well, a couple reasons. One, you're a kid. Two, you're a kid. Three, you're just a kid."

"I'm not a kid. I'm six now!" Luffy argued.

"Wow. Six. Why didn't you tell me earlier? Big jump from five. It's almost close to the number eighteen, which is the _minimal_ age I would take you," Shanks said sarcastically, much to Luffy's growing anger.

"But it's boring here!"

"You're also safe. Besides, no matter how old or strong you are, isn't it pointless if you can't swim as a pirate?" Shanks asked, ignoring the fact that the strongest man in the world himself couldn't swim.

"I'll learn how to swim and show you Shanks!" Luffy fumed, pushing him away as she stomped away.

Shanks laughed as he got up to follow her.

"Really now. You're going to learn how to swim? If you're not careful, you might drown before your turn seven," Shanks said as he poked her cheek.

"Jerk," Luffy growled as she slapped his hand away and picked up her speed. Shanks easily kept pace with his longer legs which Luffy glared intensely at.

"If you ask nicely, I might teach ya," Shanks teased.

"Why would I ask you? I'm gonna go ask Benn," Luffy huffed.

"Hey now," Shanks said, offended at her dismissal, "why would you want Benn to teach you? I'm right here."

Luffy stuck her tongue out at him before running towards the bar. Shanks sighed, rubbing his head.

...

Shanks was laughing so hard he had to hold onto the counter from falling off of his seat.

"Boss..." Benn sighed wearily.

"I can't help it," Shanks choked out. "Admit it, it was hilarious. I've never seen someone so bad-"

"Boss," Benn chided, sliding a cup of juice over to Luffy whose face was flushed as he refused to look at anyone. "Don't worry about it, Luffy. Some things take time to learn."

"Not weeks," Shanks said, dissolving into another fit of laughter. "I've never seen someone sink so fast! You're like an anchor!"

"Shut up, stupid Shanks!" Luffy yelled. Shanks had decided to watch in on her swimming lessons despite her insistence he shouldn't. The result was this absolute humiliation.

"Anchor, anchor," Shanks teased causing Luffy to let out a large cry of frustration.

"Boss, you're so childish," Yasopp said, rolling his eyes.

"This is why you're not top three," Roo muttered into his food. Shanks' laugh stopped abruptly, replaced by a scowl.

"At the rate he's going, he's not going to even be top twenty!" someone in the bar yelled causing a round of laughter.

* * *

"Luffy..." Shanks said as he worried over the girl sitting on the bar stool. "Again? How many times is this now?"

"It's fine," Luffy said cheerfully, shoving food in her mouth awkwardly with her left hand. "I heal fast. Especially if I eat a lot of meat."

"I don't think that's how it works," Benn said as he lifted her immobile, bandaged wrist. "Looks broken."

"Mhm. Jii-chan said that after it gets better it'll be stronger than ever!"

"Luffy... listen, if you grandpa's hurting you, you know you can tell us, right?" Benn said gently. Shanks nodded reassuringly from beside Benn.

Luffy chewed thoughtfully.

"Nothing hurts more than Jii-chan's punches, but Jii-chan never injures me. It's just that his training is super hard and crazy. I think he was mad I told him I wanted to be a pirate instead of a marine."

"What kind of training?" Shanks asked.

"Uh... sometimes he makes me fight with the animals around the mountain. Mostly the monkeys."

"Well, that doesn't seem too-"

"Other times it's something really weird. Like this time, it was survival training in a pit he threw me into for a week."

"What the hell," Shanks gaped. "That's insane. Your grandfather's insane."

"Told ya he was," Luffy yawned, rubbing her eyes. "He said it was good practice if I ever got stranded on an island once I became a marine. Makino! More!"

"More please," Makino corrected as she walked into the room with several dishes balanced on her arm.

"More please!" Luffy said, eagerly watching as Makino set the food down. Shanks watched with a deep frown as the girl dug into her food again, though her movements seemed to have become slow and hindered.

"Luffy, what's your grandfather's name?"

"Hm?" Luffy looked up, dazed.

"Your grandfather. What's his name?" Shanks prodded.

"Jii-chan..? Well, a lot of the villagers call him Garp."

The bar fell silent with the exception for the sound of a few people spitting out their booze in shock.

"G...Garp?" Shanks said, pale. "As in Garp the Fist. Garp the hero of the Marines? Monkey D. Garp who went toe to toe with Roger... Garp as in that Garp?"

"Oh, I thought I mentioned it," Makino commented, hand hovering over her mouth.

Shanks blinked a couple of times, trying to process this new turn of events. Sure, he knew Garp seemed to hang around the area and even landed on this island. It was part of the reason his crew fled from time to time, exploring other islands. But Garp the grandfather? Cute little Luffy was that batshit insane old man's granddaughter? He wasn't even aware Garp had married and had any children, how the fuck did he have a granddaughter?

"That explains... quite a bit," Benn muttered, also reeling from shock. "Garp, huh? So your full name is Monkey D. Luffy?"

Luffy nodded.

"But it makes sense," Yasopp whispered. "The abusive methods of training..."

Luffy swayed, their only warning before she went completely limp and toppled from her bar stool. Shanks managed to reach out and catch her before she hit the floor.

"Luffy?!" Shanks yelled in alarm, the others clamoring around them. "Oi, Doc! Get over here!" Shanks shouted as he ducked forward to check the girl's breathing. It seemed normal enough, and her pulse was fine as well.

Their ship's doctor knelt by Shanks and Luffy, placing his stethoscope on her chest.

"Boss. Her heart rate is normal I- huh?"

Luffy sprang up into a sitting position, blinking a couple of times as she looked around.

"Luffy?!"

"...Why's everyone crowded around?"

"Because of you!" the rest shouted indignantly.

"You guys really are funny," Luffy giggled. "Huh. I swear I was eating just a second ago... Why am I on the ground?"

"You were. You just collapsed, Luffy. What happened?" Yasopp asked. "Do you feel dizzy? Thirsty? Do you need some water?"

"I'm fine," Luffy said as she jumped up. "Just a bit tired, that's all."

Realization crossed Shanks' face. If Luffy was Garp's grandchild, then her full name would be Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy was a 'D'. It was a bit of a stretch to assume because the girl shared the same initial as his captain that they shared the same condition, but Shanks had a strong feeling that it was.

"Luffy, did your father or mother fall asleep suddenly?"

Luffy stared at Shanks blankly.

"I don't have a mom or dad. Jii-chan said so," Luffy said in a matter of fact tone. Shanks reeled. That was a strange lie to tell one's grandchild even if the grandparent in question was Garp. Unless Garp had picked a random kid off the streets and decided to adopt her which he doubted.

"Then Garp- does he ever fall asleep while doing something?" Shanks asked carefully. Luffy's face twisted.

"I don't think so?"

"Think harder," Shanks encouraged.

"Hmm..." Luffy bit her lips before she perked up. "Jii-chan fell asleep while yelling at me once. But his grip was really strong so I couldn't get away while he was. Does that count?"

"Yeah... so narcolepsy?" Shanks mused.

"Narcolepsy?" Benn said, surprised. "This was the first time she collapsed. Isn't it too soon to assume it's narcolepsy?"

"Narco what?" Luffy said, looking back and forth between them.

"Narcolepsy. It can cause sudden sleep attacks," Shanks explained.

"How can sleep attack?" Luffy asked confused.

"You'll fall asleep randomly during the daytime without realizing it," Shanks amended.

"Oh," Luffy said. "So it's a mystery."

Shanks burst into laughter.

"Sure. It's a mystery."


	12. Drum Island part II

Nami had been awake for less then five minutes and she was already doubting her sanity. Apparently she had been nursed back to health by an old lady in her 130's, and her apprentice, a talking reindeer who had eaten a devil fruit.

Another five minutes proved that no book should be judged by its cover. The care and love shone in the old woman's eyes as she spoke of her apprentice, though it was hidden by a gruff exterior similar to Genzo. The reindeer, Chopper, had lived an unfortunate life according to the doctor having been shunned by animals and people alike. The one person who hadn't shunned him and treated him like a son had died.

Nami couldn't understand why people would do that. Sure, Chopper's other form was a bit intimidating, but he was practically a child in all other aspects and was quite adorable. The silence between her and Kureha was broken as the aforementioned reindeer ran in, breath short and expression panicked.

"Wapol is is back!"

* * *

Chopper found the pirates both intriguing and scary. They were unlike all the pirates the townspeople whispered about, but neither did they seem like any pirate he had ever imagined. One of them had climbed the entire mountain carrying the other two, and even in her delirium had declared the other two as her friends and insisted that they treat them first. No, these pirates were nothing like ones Chopper had ever imagined. They were better, beyond all expectations.

That opinion was quickly put on the back burner once the black haired girl and blond woke and tried to eat him. And called him a monster; Chopper hated being called a monster.

"Stop, monster! Join our crew!"

"Get away from me!" Chopper screeched in fear. "I don't want to be eaten!"

"Wait! We promise not to eat you- wait!"

Chopper skid to a stop as his nose caught a familiar scent. Dread and rage built up all at once. It was Wapol. Wapol was back.

He ran back to warn Doctorine right away much to the confusion of the two chasing him. By the time he and Doctrine got back, Wapol and his two cronies were already on the plateau, a look of fury on their faces as they caught sight of Doctor's flag, flying on top of the tower.

Chopper pawed the ground when the young pirates ran out of the castle from behind them.

"There you- huh? It's him!" she shouted, voice full of irritation. Wapol and his group seemed to recognize her too as they startled. "Assholes! It's time for payback!"

Chopper's eyes widened in pure shock as the girl's arm stretched behind her as she dashed for Wapol then snapped forwards faster than anything Chopper had ever seen. The pirate's fist collided with Wapol and sent him flying towards the ledge. Unfortunately, his two lackeys caught his legs before he could fall.

"You three were a real pain in the ass earlier," the girl said, a smug smile on her face. "Shishishi, but now, I no longer have any need to be careful. You're all screwed."

"How dare you King Wapol with such violence and disrespect!" Kuromarimo shouted.

"That's right! You're in the presence of royalty! The island and the lives of the citizens are subject the whims of his regal self!" Chess added.

"King? Like I care! You just annoy the hell out of me!" the pirate said, sticking out her tongue.

"You know them, kid?" Kureha asked.

"Yeah. They're the Pesty Pirate Posse. The entire crew is filled with nothing but pests. They tried to eat my ship and stop me from carrying my crew up here! But I'm not taking any more crap from them-"

"More importantly, aren't you cold with just that on?" the blond interrupted. Chopper mentally agreed. The girl was in nothing but a thin vest, shorts, and a sandal.

"Ah," the girl said, a look of shock coming over her face. "Did they just say 'king'?! Aren't they pirates?!"

"You just picked up on that?!" the blond yelled.

"Fools," Kuromarimo said smugly. "It seems only now you realize the severity of your actions-"

"And it's really cold!" the pirate whined, shiver racking her body.

"You're really slow," the blond groaned.

"It's minus 50 degrees Celsius, I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier," Doctorine noted.

"Stop ignoring us!" Chess yelled.

"Ugh. I'm going to go get my jacket. I'll be right back," the female pirate said as she ran back in.

There was a roar as Wapol regained his senses.

"Ha... hahaha. Mugiwara! You've ticked me off now. I swear I'll devour every last piece of you-"

"Can you save the speech for a later time?" the blond interrupted. "He went inside to go grab his jacket."

Wapol looked ready to burst. Chopper turned towards the blond who had taken out a fresh cigarette.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking," Chopper said cautiously, "did she just stretch?"

"Hm?" the blond said distractedly as he messed with his lighter. "Yeah. Since he's a rubber-man or whatever he calls it..."

"A rubber-man? What's that?"

"It means he's a monster," the blond said with a bright smile, and Chopper was stunned at the lack of ill intent behind his words. The blond genuinely meant it, and seemed awfully proud of it.

It didn't seem like Wapol or the others were going to wait any longer for strawhat. Chess and Kuromarimo stepped up and Chopper quickly transitioned to his Heavy Point form. There was no way in hell he was letting them take back the castle. This was Doctor Hilululk's grave.

"Doc wanted to save this country. That's why I won't let any of you set a single foot in this castle!" Chopper growled. "I won't let the likes of you knock down Doc's conviction!"

Whatever impression Chopper had of the smoking blond was instantly improved as he raised a leg to block the 'Electric Marimo' which Kuromarimo had flung at Doctorine. Freakishly enough, the black tuft of hair refused to come off, and when Chopper tried to help, some of it got stuck on him. Chopper gritted his teeth as he saw Chess prepare to shoot them with flaming arrows. It was pointless to try and get the marimos off of the blond. He abandoned the blond and charged for Chess instead, looking to take the archer down before he shot another arrow at the blond.

Wapol intercepted him, mouth open wide, and Chopper knew it was too late to change directions. His vision darkened as he was engulfed by Wapol's mouth, shrieking as the man began chewing. He transitioned back to his smaller form to avoid being bitten, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

His disgusting experience was put to an end as Wapol jerked suddenly and he slipped out. Chopper registered that strawhat had returned with a jacket and had collided into Wapol with enough force to send the large man flying back again. Wapol collided with his wooly hippo, transferring all his kinetic energy into it to send it flying while Wapol remained safely on the plateau.

"T-thanks," Chopper said in wonderment. The pirates that had tried to eat him had saved both him and Doctorine. Maybe they weren't as bad as they seemed?

"Hey Luffy! That's Nami's jacket, isn't it?" the blond scowled, tugging at the girl who was watching the hippo fly with fascination. "It is, isn't it? Take it off right now!"

"Why?" Luffy whined. "It's really cold, Sanji. Nami said it was fine to borrow it."

"Well I'm not fine with you wearing Nami-swan's jacket. Off with it. I'll wear Nami-swan's jacket and you can have mine."

Wapol stood once more, winded and even more furious then before. The rest gaped as Chess began listing Wapol's 'meals' he had had since the morning.

"Gunpowder salad..? What the hell is he?" Luffy said, reeling.

"Calling him an omnivore... would be the understatement of the century. One thing's for sure. His appetite is much stranger than yours," Sanji replied.

"I'm not stupid or crazy enough to eat gunpowder or houses of all things," Luffy replied appalled.

Wapol's body shook and shifted in front of their eyes until-

"Wapol House!"

"...A house?" Sanji said.

"That's... kinda cool," Luffy muttered quietly.

"It's too early to be surprised!" Wapol announced. "Behold my secret royal technique! Munch Munch Factory!"

Wapol swallowed Chess and Marimo causing them to shriek.

"He ate his underlings?!" Chopper cried.

"Cannibal! He's cannibalizing his friends!" Luffy screamed, horrified.

Steam rose out of Wapol's canon like arms.

"Behold this miraculous combination!" Wapol said as the door to the front of his house like body began to open.

"This form of ours is the strongest Drum warrior," the figure crawling out of the door announced. "Chess Marimo!"

"They're just piggybacking," Sanji said, exasperated.

"They combined. Amazing..." Luffy whispered.

"No they didn't. Luffy, don't fall for their stupid act."

"Who're you calling stupid?!" Chess yelled.

"Don't let your guard down," Doctorine warned. "If they were actually weak, the people wouldn't have put up with their ridiculous policies for so long."

And then Wapol shot at Doc's flag, and Chopper felt something within him crack. In an instant he was upon Wapol, ready to smack some sort of sense into the man, but overpowering the voice that screamed at him to beat the man was the solemn words of the Doc. Chopper couldn't get himself to do it. And he paid for it as Wapol shot him twice from close range.

"Hey! The fatass with the big mouth!"

Chopper opened his eyes, confused as he spotted Strawhat upon the tower, having tied the flag back into its place with one of her jacket's sleeves.

"A fake like you who only pretended at being a pirate could never understand the true meaning of a pirate's flag!" she seethed. 

"The true meaning... of a pirate's flag? Ha!" Wapol scoffed. "There is no deep meaning behind a stupid mark that you pirates fly as decoration!"

Chopper could feel her mood darken from where he was lying on the ground.

"That's why you're just a fake. A pirate's flag isn't something you fakes can go around waving even as a joke!"

Wapol glared at the girl, expressing his own rage at how he, a king, had to go around playing a pirate at all. And without further to do, Wapol shot at Strawhat. Chopper was extremely worried. Devil Fruit users tended to have stronger bodies, but the girl had just taken the brunt of the explosion. At the very least, she would have third degree burns and injuries from her imminent fall from the tower...

"A pirate flag is a symbol of conviction!"

Chopper jerked as the smoke began to clear, revealing the girl standing upon the tower, Doc's flag firmly grasped in her hand. She looked slightly worse for wear, but seemed miraculously well for a person who had taken a canon to her body.

"See? You can't break this flag~ I don't know whose flag this was, but as a pirate's flag, backed by a person's will and conviction, it won't just come down because of some moron like you. Listen here, a pirate's flag isn't something you mess with. An idiot and coward like you shouldn't even dare touch this flag!" Luffy yelled, causing Wapol and the other two to flinch.

Chopper gulped. So this was a real pirate. She really was amazing. People like her really did exist in this world. Could he ever... be like her?

"Hey! Reindeer or whatever your name is!" Luffy called with a wide grin. "I call dibs on kicking the fat hippo's ass! What will you do?"

"Me?" Chopper asked, entranced.

"Enough!" Wapol yelled, taking aim again. Sanji ran forwards in a move to stop him but was quickly tackled by Doctorine who scolded the man for not being fully healed. Chopper hardened his own resolve. He wasn't the same reindeer who had fled this plateau years ago. Today, he would fight. With that, he charged towards Wapol, only to be blocked by the strange combo of Kuromarimo and Chess. He vaguely heard Luffy laugh.

"That's the spirit!"

"You... you're that monster the villagers made a fuss about long ago and the one that attacked the castle as well," the Kuromarimo surmised. "I actually pity you. A wretched existence scorned by all... what possible reason would a friendless monster like you have to want to save this kingdom?!"

"Shut up, shut up!" Chopper said furiously. "I can fight just fine alone as long as I have Doc's flag flying behind my back..!"

"Friendless? What a rude thing to assume!" Luffy said, and Chopper turned, confused as to why her voice seemed to be getting louder. Chopper let out a short shriek as he realized Luffy had launched herself off the tower and was heading towards them rapidly. "I'm his friend!"

And really, the fall should have injured her, but Luffy was perfectly fine, waving off his concerns about potential injuries with the simple explanation of 'I'm rubber'. Luffy motioned towards Kuromarimo and Chess.

"Do you think you can handle those two?" Luffy asked, though her eyes that twinkled mischievously and wide smirk indicated that she was challenging him, testing him, more than anything.

"Of course I can!" Chopper replied indignantly as he fished in his pockets for a rumble ball. "I can take them both out without breaking a sweat, and I'll do it within three minutes!"

"Three minutes, hm? I'd love to see that~"

...

Even long after Wapol had disappeared into the sky, Chopper couldn't help but stare. Luffy was amazing. The amount of power she must have had to send him flying this time didn't compare to the two events before. This time, she had really meant to end it. Chopper froze as he heard new voices approach. Panic coursed through him and sent him scrambling for the cover of one of the few pine trees on the plateau. Luffy went to intercept the group that exited out of the ropeway entrance, sending up a cloud of snow as she crashed into them.

Chopper was confused when he made out Luffy laughing her head off as a man with green hair yelled at her. They seemed to know each other as the man calmed down and they fell into a conversation easily as if it were routine for them. Luffy greeted the others who came behind the man happily, proudly telling them how she had already sent Wapol flying. They looked... happy. Like they were having fun. Chopper was envious, and he dared to imagine himself among them, laughing and playing around like _friends_.

In hindsight, he should have run while he still had the chance, but he had been too mesmerized by the camaraderie that Luffy and her friends had to have done so. Which was why he was currently stuck as everyone stared at him, having been pointed out by Luffy herself.

"I found us a new crew mate!" Luffy grinned.

Shock, then recognition came over the villagers faces.

"M-m-monster!" a teen who looked unlike the villagers screamed. Chopper felt pained even though he knew this was going to happen and he could do nothing but run, screaming for his life.

"Usopp you idiot!" Luffy yelled. "Wait! Come back here, monster!"

Chopper screamed even louder and ran faster as he heard Luffy chase once more. The chase went on longer then Chopper expected it to. Luffy was persistent if nothing else. Before Chopper knew it, night had fallen and Chopper collapsed behind the cover of a snowy rock, finally having shaken the girl off his trail. It was one of the rare nights in Drum Kingdom where the snow still fell, but the sky was relatively clear, allowing a clear view of the moon and the stars. It was an entrancing sight to natives and visitor alike.

"A full moon," Chopper panted as he hid rested against the boulder.

"Hey! Reindeer!!" Luffy shouted. "Come on out! Join my crew!"

"You still looking for him?"

"Give up already. If he hasn't come out already, he won't come out now. Besides, maybe he doesn't want to be a pirate."

"Shut up, Zoro. I already decided he's going to be on our crew."

"Now that sounds awfully familiar..."

Chopper shuffled nervously as they continued to banter. It wasn't like he didn't want to go. He was really tempted to take Luffy up on her offer, but he was different from the rest of them. They were human; he wasn't even of the same species. He- he was a freak of nature. An outcast from his own herd that had swallowed the Hito Hito no mi of all things. He couldn't possibly fit in with pirates of such caliber.

"Reindeer! Heeyyy!!"

Chopper stepped out from behind his cover and was instantly noticed by the pirates.

"Reindeer!" Luffy cheered so happily, genuinely, that Chopper felt his heart twist. "Come on! Let's go be pirates!"

"I'm... I'm really grateful for all you've done for us," Chopper said slowly. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the two women dragging out Sanji who was still unconscious. "But I'm a reindeer! I don't have have hands, I have horns and hooves..! And my nose is blue- I want to be a pirate but I'm not human! I'm a monster! So I can't become a pirate like you! ...I really appreciate your invitation. But someone like me... Maybe one day I'll-"

"Oh just shut up and come with us already!" Luffy yelled, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "We want you to come and you want to come. I don't see what's the problem."

Chopper teared up as Luffy extended a hand out towards him.

"Let's go." 

"...Okay!" Chopper choked out. "Okay!"

* * *

"Impressive," Zoro murmured as he watched the snow turn a delicate shade of pink around the mountain, giving it the image of a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. It was a scenery that made Zoro long for hot food and booze. Lots of booze.

The reindeer was bawling his eyes out, though Zoro couldn't understand why such a farewell would cause him to cry. It probably had some deeper meaning behind it if the flag he had seen earlier was anything to go by. He didn't have anything against the reindeer joining (Zoro would never admit that he found the little thing kind of cute), though he did seem to be on the young side.

The bigger question was where the hell Luffy managed to find a _talking_ reindeer, how she ended up blasting the country's former king to space, and what kind of star she was born under to have even gotten her into this whole situation in the first place.

"Hey Luffy-?"

Luffy looked like she she was in a trance as she held her hands up, as if framing the scene before her like some of the artists Zoro had seen on his travels.

"Luffy?"

"Hm?" Luffy startled, whipping towards him.

"...Nothing. Shouldn't we be hurrying?"

"Eh... I'm sure they're not chasing. It won't hurt us to stay just a little longer," Luffy said, glancing towards Chopper who was furiously wiping at his eyes though his sobs had yet to abate.

"I guess," Zoro sighed as he leaned against the sled. "So our newest crew member ended up being a talking reindeer... did they run out of talking polar bears or something?"

"...Ah!" Luffy gasped, pure horror crossing her face. "I completely forgot to look for one! Those rabbit-bear things were pretty strong and nice- we could still run back and maybe recruit one! And I'm sure if we looked around we could find a talking bear-"

"Absolutely not," Sanji butted in. "Those lapins were a pain in the ass and we are not going to stay and search for a polar bear who may or may not be on this island who may or may not talk."

"B-but-! What about my polar bear?!" Luffy cried in despair.

"Recruiting a talking reindeer was a feat in and of itself. You shouldn't push your luck," Nami said as she smacked Luffy. Luffy pouted, longingly looking towards the mountains.

"...It won't even take a day-"

"No!" Nami yelled, smacking Luffy even harder. "We've already wasted so much time here! Think about Vivi! Her country! Remember?!"

"Right..." Luffy bowed her head, looking both conflicted and regretful. "Maybe on another island then..."

Zoro sighed. Seriously, why a talking polar bear?

...

"Chopper, you're a doctor?!"

"Is that a question the Captain should be asking?" Zoro said exasperated.

"What the hell did you think Chopper was then when you asked him to join us?" Nami asked with narrowed eyes.

"A seven-form transforming reindeer that could talk," Luffy said bluntly.

"Emergency food supply," Sanji admitted.

Zoro rolled his eyes at the cook while the reindeer inched away from the blond fearfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, in regards to the whole gender reveal thing: it won't be for quite a while. Second, the whole gender prefix shenanigans: technically, Japan and other cultures have gender neutral pronouns they can use. English doesn't. I did my best not to used gender pronouns before, but it kind of got repetitive substituting Luffy's name for all of it. Next chapter should be non-canon for character development and will hopefully be up soon.


	13. To Alabasta

_The land shook from the blasts of lightning that rained from the dark sky. The oceans frothed as whirlpools and hurricanes twisted and ripped through it. The wind howled, covering the screams and shouts of the people running about in terror._

_Watching it all was her. Older, taller, and perhaps a bit wiser._

_There was no feeling of panic or sadness. Just exhaustion._

_She knew this scenery and she knew what it meant. But the part of her that wasn't the Luffy standing upon the destruction refused to acknowledge it._

_And then... footsteps approached from behind. She wasn't alone, but it wasn't a comforting thought at all._

...

Luffy's eyes flew open, breaths coming out shorter than it should. It was the same dream she had had for years, but this had been the first time that there had been someone else besides her. Something had changed. It took her a while to calm down, but she couldn't see herself going back to sleep. Silently, she sat up in her hammock, taking care not to bump the others who snored on obliviously. She dropped silently down to the floor and climbed up to deck, relief spreading through her as she was greeted by the stars and the waning moon. But the feeling of paranoia refused to leave her.

"Luffy? It isn't time to switch shifts yet is it? And I thought ero cook was next," Zoro called from the crow's nest.

"Zoro," Luffy greeted. "It isn't time. I just couldn't sleep."

"You're not the only one," Zoro nodded as he gestured towards the back of the ship. "Princess couldn't sleep either."

"Vivi? We were up pretty late last night partying, I'd have thought everybody would be pretty out of it," Luffy wondered.

"Her country is in turmoil. I don't think any person could fall asleep peacefully knowing that," Zoro replied. "But she's been up for a while already. Why don't you go talk to her. Try to make her go back to bed or something."

"M'kay. I'll try. Keep up the good work, Zoro," Luffy waved as she headed towards the stern. "Vivi. It's late."

The teen whipped around in surprise.

"Luffy-san!" Vivi whispered loudly. "It's late! What are you doing up..?"

"I couldn't sleep, same as you," Luffy responded as she leaned against the railing alongside her. "Are you worried?"

"Of course I am," Vivi said in frustration. "If I fail, my country will be overtaken by a pirate of all things-! No offense to you guys."

"None taken. But relax just a little. Nothing will change by you worrying and not sleeping."

"I know, but I can't help it," Vivi sighed. "My country's life hangs by a thread. As part of the royal family, part of the responsibility weighs on me. I can't just sit and do nothing."

"You haven't been sitting and doing nothing though, Vivi. You've uncovered the leader of Burrow Works, and you've got us now. You're no longer alone."

Vivi's lips twitched up.

"It's Baroque Works, and I guess you're right. Sometimes I still can't believe you all are real. Why would people like you go out of their way to help me?"

"Well, you're our friend. Though I'm sure the others have other reasons as well," Luffy said flippantly.

"And what about you, Luffy-san?" Vivi asked critically. "What's your reason?"

Luffy let out a small laugh.

"Well~ I wasn't always as strong as I was now you see," Luffy said with a bitter smile. "I was constantly saved by others. I really hated that, and yet, between the hopelessness of being alone in the world and knowing that someone had my back... So if I have the ability to stretch my hand out and help people who need it- if I could beat those who abuse their power, I want to do it. Whether if it's because it's the 'right' thing, self-satisfaction, or something else... Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. I'll do what I want, and no one can tell me otherwise whether they're marines, kings, or even _gods_ ," Luffy sneered towards the end. "None of them. As long as I'm strong enough, then none of them can control me. And that will make me the freest person in this world, don't you think?"

...

"That's..." Vivi trailed off. ' _A dangerous way of thinking_ ' she almost said. As a person of the royal family and someone who had grown up in politics all her life, she knew without a doubt that Luffy's way of thinking would be labeled so and would mark her for death. The past Vivi would not have cared, but she would have definitely stayed away. Had it been another noble, or worse, a Tenryuubito, that had heard, they would have ordered his death. But the Vivi who had spent the past years trying to save her country and struggled a force that seemed to be larger than her found Luffy's words... comforting. Like a light in the steadily growing darkness that refused to dim.

"That's a really strange way to live," Vivi amended.

"Really? Then what about you, Vivi? What does living mean to you?"

"It's-" Vivi paused as she pulled up blank. What did it mean for her to live? To be happy? For her people to be happy? To run through the streets carefree alongside her friends without a single worry in sight? Vivi jumped as Luffy poked her on the forehead.

"You're thinking too hard again, Vivi. Relax a bit. Not a lot of people know right away. But one day, it'll come to you, and when it does, it'll be clear as day. Now go to sleep already, Princess. You're going to have to guide us through your country, and it'll be bad for us if you suddenly collapsed and fell asleep," Luffy smiled as he patted her head as if she were a child.

"Pfft. I don't think there's anyone quite like you in that aspect, Luffy-san," Vivi said, muffling her laughter in her hands.

"Hey," Luffy protested with a frown, "I'll have you know that it practically runs through the family. At least that's what-"

" ** _Luffy_** ," Sanji growled as he stepped out of the shadows. "What do you think you're doing, being alone with a lady in the middle of the night?!"

"Sanji!" Luffy greeted cheerfully, seeming oblivious to Sanji's dark mood. "So I guess it's finally your shift now. Vivi and I couldn't sleep so we ended up chatting for a bit."

"Well party's over. Both of you should go to sleep. Especially you, Luffy," Sanji said pointedly. Vivi found herself amused as the teen nodded, waving goodnight as he headed back towards the men's quarters. She had found Sanji a bit creepy and perverted with how forward he was, but she had found it smoothed over by chivalry and respect that was slightly flattering considering how unruly the rest of the crew was.

"Vivi-chan, you should get as much rest as possible," Sanji said, with a deep bow.

"I intend to, Sanji-san. Thank you. I think I feel a bit lighter after talking with Luffy-san," Vivi said as a yawn escaped her lips. She bid goodnight to Sanji before making her way back to the girl's cabin, careful not to wake Nami as she entered.

* * *

"A full medical checkup?" they all repeated as Chopper began shuffling through his bag to make sure he had everything.

"Yes. As the ship's doctor, I need to know your blood type, previous history of injuries, allergies, the full medical work up since I'm guessing you don't have any of those listed. I'll also need to update everybody on their vaccinations since we're going to a desert country next," Chopper listed. "I'll borrow the women's room since it's pretty spacious and I'll have space to write everything."

"Question," Sanji said as he breathed out a cloud of smoke to which Chopper's nose twitched in disapproval. "How comprehensive or detailed do you want us to be on our past injuries. I've gotten hurt numerous times that I know I can't remember them all."

"What the shitty cook said," Zoro grunted, earning a glare from Sanji.

"Me too! I've nearly died loads of times," Luffy laughed.

"Somehow, that's not very surprising," Nami mumbled. "But they're right. I don't think any of us have lived quite... wholesome lives."

"Just as detailed as you can get," Chopper corrected himself. "Major injuries that may cause pain or irritation even now. Stiff muscles or joints, long periods of sickness- don't worry. I'll guide you through most of it. So who's up first?"

They all glanced at each other.

"Zoro got hurt pretty badly because of the Hawk dude. Look over him first," Luffy advised. Chopper gulped as the most intimidating guy on the crew stepped forward with a sigh.

"Right this way," Chopper said nervously as they climbed down into the women's room. "Take off all your clothes except your underclothes," Chopper instructed as he set up a scale and stuck a measuring tape to the wall. When Chopper turned, his mouth dropped in shock. Zoro was, without a doubt, fit. But marring it all was a large scar that ran diagonally across his entire chest. Even though time had passed and it had healed quite a bit, it was the worst injury Chopper had ever seen. "How are you alive?" Chopper whispered before he could stop himself.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Zoro brushed off gruffly. "If he wanted me dead, I would have been."

Chopper nodded weakly as he adopted an air of professionalism as he proceeded with the exam. Zoro was perfectly healthy despite the horrible wound on his chest. He was overworking his muscles more than the average person, but he seemed to know his limits well enough because they weren't damaged. Height and weight were perfectly within limits, no past history of sickness, and his senses were all sharp. Chopper gave Zoro a couple of shots, drew his blood, then explained how he would make some salve to ease the itching and help heal the wound as much as possible. Zoro nodded his thanks as he redressed.

Chopper let out a sigh of relief. Zoro wasn't as bad as he thought he would be.

Sanji came down next. Sanji too was perfectly healthy, but...

"Stop smoking so much," Chopper scolded harshly. "It's bad for your lungs and body. Do you know you have a high risk of gaining lung cancer? Not only that, your physical performance can deteriorate due to your body not getting enough oxygen. Don't get me started on the smoke. Your smoking puts everybody around you at the same risk because of secondhand smoke. Addiction is hard to get rid of, but I ask that you at least try to reduce the amount of cigarettes you smoke a day as much as possible for your sake as well as others."

Sanji looked appalled and more sheepish as Chopper ranted on, hands playing with his lighter.

"I...I'll try," Sanji said quietly as he redressed. Chopper let out a huff as he wrote down his assessment in his notes. Chopper was careful to write as vaguely and cryptically as possible. One of the things Doctorine had taught him was that on a pirate ship, records were a dangerous thing to have. It could mean a disaster if the ship were to be captured, and the more notorious the pirate became, the more dangerous it was to have it.

Nami entered next, stripping boldly to her underclothes as instructed. Chopper inspected her critically. Nami was healthy with a light scars here and there, but Chopper was worried about the wound on her left shoulder along with the tattoo. Nami had received the tattoo rather recently, and right after her shoulder wound. Her range of motion wasn't bad, but Chopper gave her a run through of exercises that would help with the stiffness she still felt. The tattoo was skillfully done, and aftercare had also been properly done so there was no lingering signs of infections or other problems.

Usopp was the least scarred out of all the ones he had seen so far, though his hands were calloused from tinkering with his inventions and drawing his slingshot. He had never been sick, but his mother had died from an unidentifiable disease, so Chopper promised to keep an eye out for him in case it was genetic.

Vivi entered next, and besides some healing scars and bruises, Vivi was fine. She was also native to Alabasta, and had no need for the vaccinations the others needed. Chopper did worry however about the effects of stress and the lack of sleep was getting and prescribed a couple of herbal teas to help her.

Luffy hopped in last, curiosity in her eyes.

"My turn~" Luffy sang. "The others have been praising how professional and good a doctor you've been."

Chopper blushed furiously, unable to contain his happiness or pride at being complimented.

"Shut up! Of course I'm a good doctor! Praising me like that doesn't make me happy at all, you bastard," Chopper said as he danced.

"You seem plenty happy to me," Luffy laughed as she shed her outer clothes. Chopper stared.

"Hmm... you said you've had a couple of close calls but- I don't see any scarring at all? If anything, your skins is flawless. It doesn't look like there's any past history of injuries," Chopper said in shock.

"Hehe," Luffy said, looking bashful. "My body always healed pretty quickly, especially after I ate my devil fruit."

"And how long ago was that?" Chopper asked as he circled her, poking her and marveling at its texture and how it sprung back.

"Um... I think I was maybe six around the time?" Luffy said as she rocked on her feet.

"Six," Chopper said in wonder. "Then the scar under your eye, was that before you ate the devil fruit? And can you stand next to the measuring tape?"

"Yup," Luffy responded as she did so.

"You said you were rubber, so you ate a paramecia type fruit," Chopper said, deep in thought. "You're a bit short for your age, and underweight... but if I remember correctly you ate a lot last night. How does that work?"

"Everybody in my family eats tons, though I might eat more than others," Luffy replied. "We don't really get fat though?"

"A strange family trait? Or it could be because your ability directly affects your body. I would assume it consumes a lot more energy than other devil fruits, and it's probably hard to change your body in any physical manner as well... how's your diet?"

Luffy made a face at this.

"Sanji said I need to eat more veggies," Luffy admitted reluctantly. "I like meat a lot more though."

"Sanji's right," Chopper said sharply. "Your diet is too unbalanced if you only eat meat. Probably explains why you're so underdeveloped. I'm not sure how much can be done, but hopefully you can put on some more weight and a few inches of height throughout our journey."

Luffy bowed her head, pout on her face.

"'Kay," she agreed.

"What about -"

Luffy fell to the ground with thump, completely limp.

"...Luffy?!" Chopper half-screeched. "Wha-what happened? Doctor! We need a doctor- wait, I'm the doctor," Chopper said as he frantically ran over and turned Luffy over. Her breath was even and face void of pain. Chopper checked her pulse, and pulled back an eyelid to check her eyes. Everything seemed... normal?

Chopper jumped back as Luffy jerked to a sitting position rubbing her eyes as she did so.

"Ah. I fell asleep again."

"You... fell asleep?" Chopper said, astonished. "Asleep?!"

"Yeah. It happens a couple times during the day. I don't really remember what it was called... Marco-something? Nacro... Napro..?"

"Narcolepsy?" Chopper supplied.

Luffy nodded, in recognition.

"Yeah, that's the thing. It's what Shanks and Tra- uh, Tor-... that dude said it was," Luffy said. "Grandpa an' Ace have it too."

"An inherited condition," Chopper said, completely floored that someone as strong and energetic as Luffy had such a condition. "Narcolepsy is a dangerous thing to have as a pirate, isn't it?"

"Its worked so far," Luffy shrugged. "I've never fallen asleep when fighting or in a tough situation."

"I'm guessing you don't get proper night at sleep then," Chopper said, as he noted the herbs and other ingredients he would need to make sleeping pills.

"Uh... I guess not. I wake up sometimes," Luffy nodded. "But it wasn't that bad long ago."

"I'll make you some sleeping pills for the night and schedule naps during the day so your body gets the rest it needs. That way, we can control your sleep attacks as much as possible," Chopper explained. 

"That sounds complicated," Luffy complained. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Chopper said resolutely. "Doctor's orders."

"Damn... I guess I'll have to. Then I'll leave it in your capable han- hooves, Doctor Chopper."

"C-complimenting me like that doesn't make me happy at all, you bastard!"

"Nishishishi!"

* * *

"I'm surprised you aren't out playing with the others," Sanji said as he tossed the fried rice into the air.

"Watching food cook is almost as great as eating food. Sanji makes it look especially good," Luffy said, wiping the drool at the corner of her mouth. "And also everyone else is busy. Chopper's doing doctor stuff, Nami is doing navigator stuff, Vivi is doing Vivi stuff, Usopp's making something cool for Nami, and Zoro's keeping watch while training. I'm bored."

"The cook is also busy doing cook stuff," Sanji scowled as he continued to turn the rice.

"I can taste test," Luffy said earnestly, stars in his eyes.

Sanji rolled his eyes at Luffy's antics but nevertheless grabbed a spoon and flung some fried rice towards Luffy who easily caught it all in his mouth.

"Fuwah~" Luffy sighed as he slumped against the table. "It's good. It's soooo good. Sanji mooore~"

"Wait until lunch, shithead. I'm almost done anyway."

"Stingy," Luffy sighed as he began tapping his foot impatiently. "Eh? Sanji! The fire's really weird! It's supposed to be all orange and red, but your fire's blue on the bottom!"

"You've never seen blue fire before?" Sanji asked, surprised. "I guess you wouldn't if you haven't been around a stove but if you squint, you'll see it in lanterns and candles as well. But basically, fire takes on a different color the hotter it is. I think red's supposed to be the weakest setting and blue is about the strongest. Thinking back, that lightning strike back in Loguetown set the execution platform up in blue flames. Did you not notice?"

"Huh," Luffy said, looking deep in thought for once. "I was more worried about my hat getting damaged, and then we had to run away because of the marines."

"Right. Because you got your sorry ass caught up with those other pirates," Sanji said as he began portioning out the fried rice onto several plates.

"I didn't do anything!" Luffy said adamantly. "I was just minding my own business when Boogy got all mad and started talking about execution and all that sort of stuff."

"You mean Boggy," Sanji said.

"No. I'm pretty sure it was Boogy," Luffy muttered.

"Whatever. Go tell everybody to gather up for lunch," Sanji said, causing Luffy to fly out of the kitchen, screaming at everyone to come.

...

Chopper puffed up proudly as he finished handing out his remedies.

"I finished everything! Zoro, spread that ointment on your wound after you wash up. Vivi, soak those herbs into a tea before breakfast and after dinner. If you think you're getting withdrawal symptoms, Sanji, I can give you some alternative blend of herbs to ease the pain, though buying some gum may also be helpful... Luffy, those are your sleeping pills, but considering how fast your metabolism is, I made them stronger than normal. Just take one before you sleep tonight and we'll see how that pans over."

"Thanks..." Zoro responded gruffly, turning the cylindrical container in his hand.

"Thank you very much, Chopper-san!" Vivi said enthusiastically.

"Looks like candy," Luffy mused as she shook the glass bottle filled with blood red pills.

"They're not candy! Don't you dare eat more than one or two! You'll put yourself in a coma, or worse, kill yourself!" Chopper shrieked.

Luffy almost dropped the bottle in shock.

"D-die? Just from eating a couple of of these?!"

"Of course! Just one of them can instantly knock a person out," Chopper scolded. Luffy's mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"That's really neat. Thanks Chopper. I guess I'll try these tonight," Luffy said as she popped it open, taking a sniff. "Doesn't smell like much..."

"It's nice we finally have a proper doctor on board though," Nami said with a smile. "Considering how often you idiots get injured."

"But we still don't have a musician," Luffy said glumly. "Or a talking polar bear."

"Neither of which are necessary," Nami sighed in exasperation. "Where do you even intend on finding a talking polar bear? Just be happy with the talking reindeer."

"Nami's so stupid!" Luffy yelled, causing Nami to twitch in anger and Sanji to yell obscenities. "A musician and a talking polar bear are a _must_!"

"How so?" Zoro said doubtfully.

"Because every pirate crew has them!" Luffy said confidently.

"No, they don't. They really don't," everyone chimed together.


	14. Fateful Meetings

"...So if you use a duck as bait... you can catch an okama?" Luffy said slowly.

"A-ah... It's an okama?!" Usopp screamed, causing the said okama to lose his grip on Carue... and plummet into the sea.

They all watched in silence as the water bubbled before it went still.

"..."

"I don't think he can swim?!" Luffy yelled frantically, one leg on the railing. "We should go in after him!"

"Oh my god, I think he's drowning," Usopp freaked. "Wait wait wait- Luffy, you can't swim! Get down from there!"

"Oh no! This is bad, this is bad!" Chopper worried.

"Chopper, you can't swim either!" Nami yelled when she saw the reindeer hop onto the railing, staring down intently at the water.

"Zoro!" Luffy pleaded.

"You're all idiots," Zoro groaned even as he dived over the side of the ship.

...

"Thank you very much for saving my life!" the man bowed from his sitting position. "To think I'd be rescued by pirates I'd never known or heard of... I will never forget the debt I owe you! Now, I'm feeling a bit hungry right now, so a hot bowl of soup please."

"No!" Zoro yelled right alongside the others as he squeezed the seawater out of his clothes. "We're barely sustaining ourselves here!"

The okama laughed, then paused when he caught sight of Vivi.

"Oh my~ What a cutie! I could gobble you right up!" 

Vivi made a sound of disgust, taking a step back. Luffy didn't seem intimidated as the others were though, in fact, she seemed delighted.

"You really can't swim, huh?"

"Yup. I ate a devil fruit," the okama responded easily.

"Really? Which one?" Usopp asked, looking more curious with the passing minute.

"Well~ I guess I have some time to kill before my crew picks me up, so I'll treat you flowers to a show! Behold my power!"

And without warning, the okama slammed his hand into Luffy's face, sending her skidding back. Zoro's hands flew to his katanas, drawing them in less than a second as he prepared to cut the person who had attacked his captain.

"Wait, wait! Didn't I say I was going to give you a show?"

Zoro froze in shock as the okama spoke in Luffy's voice, with Luffy's face, but none of Luffy's mannerisms.

"So stoooop jooooking arouuund~" the fake Luffy cackled.

"...Me?" Luffy said in confusion as she fixed her hat on her head.

"He's identical," Usopp said, awe in his voice. The okama preened.

"Surprised are you? And if I touch my face with my left hand," the man's own appearance returned as soon as he made contact, "I go back to normal! That is the power of the Mane Mane no mi!"

"The voice, and even the body shape was the same," Nami muttered. Zoro narrowed his eyes.

"That's so cool!" Luffy cheered as the okama walked between them, patting them on the face with his right hand.

"Isn't it? If I take my right hand and touch someone's face, then I can copy their faces as you can see," the okama said as he switched between the crew's faces, stopping at Nami's. 'Nami' teased open her shirt. "As well as their bodies~"

Zoro saw the blow come from miles away. The witch was seething with anger, but at the very least the perverted cook was inside, oblivious to all that was happening outside.

"Oh well. I'm afraid that's all I can show you-"

"You're amazing!" Chopper squealed.

"Awesome!" Usopp added.

"Show us more!" Luffy demanded.

"And so for my next act..."

Zoro rolled his eyes at this. He had been remarkably quick to change his mind.

"I'll show you my remarkable memory ability! I've never forgotten a single face that I've touched in the past! Not a single one!" he explained as he showed them a series of different faces, all a bit strange to Zoro's eyes. "How is it? My hidden ability? This isn't something I show to anyone, you know?" the okama said as he twirled about like a ballerina. Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy applauded enthusiastically, hooking arms with the man in a show of camaraderie unusual for four people who had recently met, singing 'stop joking around' in the okama's strange accent. Nami groaned at them.

"You all just keep doing whatever the hell you want... Can't you all take this more seriously- Hey! There's a ship heading over here. Is it yours?" Nami gestured towards a flamboyant pink ship with a swan as the mast head.

"Indeed it is! It's a shame, but it seems we part ways here!" the okama announced as he jumped onto the railing.

"Already?" Luffy mourned. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"No can do. But don't cry my darlings. Farewells are inevitable upon this harsh sea. But never forget, the length of time spent together means nothing... in the face of true friendship!" the okama ended up tearfully. "Let us meet again!"

"We'll meet again!" the three chorused, causing Zoro to sigh at their antics. Really, Luffy was so childish sometimes... The okama jumped aboard his own ship to the relief of his crew.

"Let us be off, my sweets!"

"Yes sir! Mr. 2, Bon Clay-sama!"

"..."

"Mr. 2?!" they shrieked.

"Th-that was Mr. 2, Bon Clay!" Vivi shouted, though she seemed as stunned as them.

"Vivi, you didn't know what he looked like?" Luffy asked. Vivi fell to her knees, looking extremely apologetic.

"I'm afraid I never met Mr. 2 or Mr. 1 and his partner. I don't know about their abilities either, but I did hear rumors about Mr. 2... that he's an okama that looks and talks like an extremely extravagant ballerina and dons a swan coat that reads 'Bon Kurei' on the back."

"You should have noticed," Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp retorted, all amazed at Vivi's ignorance.

"Among those faces he showed... one of them was my father's," Vivi whimpered.

"You could cause a whole lot of trouble if you could impersonate the king," Zoro said grimly, realizing the severity of what they had discovered. It would partly explain why Alabasta was in such an uproar.

"What a dangerous enemy we let go," Usopp said, crossing his arms. Chopper looked dismayed at this.

"He was an enemy..?"

"A troublesome one," Nami nodded. "And once he realizes we're on opposite sides, then he can used that skill of his to turn into any one of us, and we won't be able to trust each other anymore."

"Really?" Luffy said doubtfully. Zoro could already tell what Luffy wanted to say. Bon Clay wasn't a bad person, they were friends, or something along those lines. Zoro would have called her naive if he hadn't understood her to some degree. For one, she was an insanely good judge of character.

"Listen, Luffy-" Nami started, hands on her hip.

"Hold on a second, Zoro stepped in, placing a reassuring hand on Luffy's shoulder. "While Luffy probably doesn't have any real basis for thinking that way, I do agree that we don't have to be afraid of that guy. In fact, I think we were very lucky to have met him. Now we can take the appropriate countermeasures."

...

"Thanks Chopper," Luffy said as the reindeer secured the bandage around his arm. Luffy ran her hand over it thoughtfully. A mark beneath a mark. It would definitely be helpful should Mr. 2 transform into any of them, and yet... what was this unease that she felt? Ever since her dream from a couple of days ago, there was small tension that grew steadily within her. Like a cup steadily being filled. Luffy shook her head. There was no point in worrying about things that had yet to pass.

"Hey, what should I do?" Chopper asked, seeming eager for action.

"Do what you can!" Usopp said, fists clenched. "There's no need to any more than that. It's perfectly okay to run away from enemies you can't beat! It's fine as long as you gave it your all."

"Are you talking to yourself?" Sanji asked as he tightened the bandage around Carue's wing seeing as the duck couldn't do it himself.

"I like it," Luffy giggled. "Don't feel like you have to do anything you don't want to, Chopper. Just do your best."

"We're rapidly approaching the port," Nami announced, eyes squinted. "We'll have to dock around the western side since we need to hide the ship."

"That's the port town Nanohana," Vivi observed.

"Alright! Gather around everyone!" Luffy yelled, thrusting her bandaged arm out, the others mimicking her. "From here on, no matter what happens, this left arm will be the sign of friendship!"

Everyone grinned or made a noise of confirmation, and Luffy's smile grew a bit wider as she caught a soft look cross Vivi's face.

"Now, let's go onshore, to a restaurant!" Luffy paused. "And then Alabasta."

"Sort out your priorities!" the others scolded.

"And remember, Luffy. Our enemies are assassins and bounty hunters, so don't just act on instinct and rush in blindly," Nami instructed. Luffy nodded obediently, but was distracted by her growling stomach. She really wanted to eat. A few days without food left her dizzy and absent minded. Which was why as soon as they dropped anchor, she ran for town even as her crew screamed behind her.

* * *

Ace jerked up, feeling short of breath. He glanced around, noting the people surrounding him as well as the messy plate in front of him. Ah, he had fallen asleep in his food again. That would explain why his face felt sticky. Why didn't this damn restaurant have any tissues?

"Excuse me, are you alright?" a woman asked cautiously. Ace's eyes zeroed in on her long skirt. Bingo. He grabbed it and quickly wiped his face, ignoring the woman's shriek of surprise.

"Man... I fell asleep, huh," Ace said as he started eating again. The food at this restaurant was pretty good, even cold.

"You fell asleep?!"

"Impossible!"

"In the middle of a conversation and a meal?!"

"But he's eating as if nothing happened..."

Ace turned towards the crowd that was watching him anxiously.

"So... What are you all worked up over?" Ace asked.

"We were worried about you!" they yelled.

"What is this a comedy club?" Ace turned to ask the master of the restaurant. They were too synchronized not to be. The man chuckled.

"No. But I'm glad you seem to be okay."

Ace shrugged, lifting his fork to take another bite-

The next time he woke up, the crowd had considerably thinned. The long trip was really taking a toll on him for him to fall asleep after such short intervals. He should probably find some time to get some proper rest before he continued his quest. He finished his meal with gusto, leaving the plates completely clean. Shame he didn't plan on paying.

"Ah~ I'm full," Ace sighed. "By the way, mister."

"Hm?"

"Has this person come into this town yet? A pirate with a straw hat," Ace asked as he showed the man the bounty poster of his sister.

"You don't seem to have a problem eating out in the open despite all the attention you're drawing. Whitebeard's Second Division Commander, Portgas D. Ace," someone growled from behind him. The reaction was instant. Everyone close to him backed away in shock in horror as they recognized the mark on his back. Ace was more surprised they hadn't realized sooner. "What business do you have in this kingdom?

Ace turned to face his opponent. A single marine (smoking two cigarettes at once like a fiend; it was clear he had a bigger smoking problem than Fossa), but he was hardly a threat.

"I'm just a concerned older brother, looking for his little sister~" Ace smirked as the marine's face twisted. Obviously trying to discern some deeper meaning behind his words. Marines always think that pirates have some sort of nefarious plot. Was it so hard to believe they had things other than violence in mind? "So... what do you expect me to do?"

"Sit there while I arrest you without resisting."

The man was hilarious.

"Nope. Sorry, but no can do, Smokey. I've got places to go and people to meet. Or beat," Ace added as an afterthought.

"Well, I expected as much," the marine said. "But right now, I'm looking for a different pirate, so I have no interest in your head."

Ace almost snorted. Like the man could even take him on.

"Then just let me go?" Ace offered.

"I can't do that," Smokey said as he shifted into a fighting stance, smoke rolling of his body, "as long as I'm a marine, and you're a pirate."

"That's dumb... Then let's have some fun, shall we?"

The air was vibrating with tension, and Ace felt his own power stir in anticipation. He hadn't fought since he came to Paradise as most fled at the sight of him. A marine, and a logia user from the looks of it, would be perfect practice. There was a distant shout- and suddenly Smokey was flung towards him chest first in a way that had Ace's eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. Ace had no time to react or turn into flames as the marine collided with him and then sent them crashing through what felt like several walls. Ace had some sense of mind not to turn into flames and set the desert city on fire, but that didn't lessen the pain in the slightest.

"Asshole..!" Ace said darkly as he rose from the rubble, hand reaching up instinctively to make sure his hat was still there. "Who the hell was that?"

He stood up and brushed himself off, immediately stalking towards the direction of the restaurant.

"What's the big idea..." Ace trailed off as he met the stunned gazes of a family in the middle of their meal. "Ah. My apologies for disturbing you meal," Ace bowed before proceeding through the broken wall, grumbling under his breath. "What kind of idiot would do that to me? How dare he-"

Ace's irritation evaporated the moment he saw her. Straw hat perched on her head, cheeks stuffed, and hands shoving as much food as she could as fast as she could into her mouth. What little baby fat that clung to her years ago was now gone, and she looked a bit taller than he remembered.

"Lu..!" Ace gasped. "Hey, Lu-"

He was rudely shoved into the floor before he could even finish.

"Mugiwara!"

Ace lay on the floor, seething, trying to calm his temper. Why the hell was he being pushed around so much today? He looked up in time to see Luffy flee out the door, marine hot on her tails. Ace groaned as he grabbed his bag and took after them.

"Wait, Luffy! It's me!" Ace yelled to no avail. "Wait! Hey! Luffy!" Ace picked up his pace, eyes scanning the crowds hoping to catch sight of the pair. This was not good. Luffy wasn't ready to handle a logia yet, but damn was she quick. Where the hell did she go?

...

"Marines," Zoro whispered as they all huddled closer to the ruins.

"They seem to be worked up over something," Usopp said as the the shouts grew loud enough for them to hear the marines shout to 'capture him'.

"It's probably some dumbass pirate who got caught in the open and is trying to escape," Sanji waved off.

"Some... dumbass pirate?" the rest repeated, a collective dread settling over them.

"Gah! Why are there so many marines!" Luffy yelled as she ran by, a mob of marines on her tail.

"It's you?!" they moaned in exasperation.

"Oh? Zoro! Is that you! And everyone else is there too! Hey!" Luffy waved as she jogged over to them.

"Idiot! Don't come until you've lost them!" Zoro shouted as loud as he could without being heard by the marines.

"It's the Strawhat Pirates! After them!"

"Luffy, you idiot!"

...

Ace ran towards where the ruckus was the loudest, and sure enough, there was Luffy being chased by Smoker who's fist extended in a stream of smoke. Ace jumped in between, flames already licking at his skin.

"Kagerou!"

The fire easily overpowered the smoke causing Ace to smirk. The marine looked miffed at his interference.

"You..." Smokey snarled.

"Me~ Just lay off, will you? You're smoke, but I'm fire. A fight between us would pretty pointless, yeah?" Ace taunted.

"...Ace?"

Ace turned, grin stretched across his face.

"You never change, Luffy," Ace said warmly. Luffy stared wide-eyed as if she couldn't believe he was there.

"Ace... Ace?! Wait- you ate a devil fruit?!"

"Yup. The Mera Mera no mi. Much cooler than rubber," Ace added. The reaction was immediate as a scowl crossed her face. "Anyways, we can't talk properly like this. I'll hold them off here. Get your crew and go. I'll catch up with you later," Ace promised.

Luffy looked ready to protest but nodded, gesturing for her crew to run.

"Tch. First the revolutionaries and now pirates... Getting in my way one after another. What's your relation to Mugiwara? Why did you let him escape? Is this some kind of conspiracy?"

Ace almost stiffened at this. Revolutionaries? That was...

"Heh. Having such a reckless younger sister makes her older brother worry," Ace said smoothly despite his racing mind. Revolutionaries... Dragon? But why now?

"What younger sister- one of Mugiwara's crew members?"

"What? No! Are you stupid or something? Luffy! Luffy's my younger sister!" Ace said proudly.

"...You're fucking with me," Smokey denied. "Mugiwara is a boy."

"...The hell are you smoking? Luffy's a girl," Ace said dully. It's not like he didn't understand. It had taken him months before realizing that his 'brother' was actually his 'sister'.

Smokey blinked.

"What the fuck."

Ace clicked his tongue. He felt for the man. He really did. Luffy was too androgynous for her own good. While it was obvious to him who already knew, Luffy hardly had the body of a female in her teens. It seemed people were still mistaking her for a male. That was perfectly fine in Ace's book. Much less for him to worry about.

"It looks like I've given you a lot to think about, so I bid thee farewell," Ace said as he put up a roaring wall of flame between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace: 'What kind of idiot would do that to me?'  
> Me: _Your_ idiot.
> 
> Sanji: 'Probably some dumbass pirate...'  
> Me: _Your_ dumbass pirate.
> 
> I was so excited to finally bring Ace in the story that I finished faster than I usually did and have part of the next chapter as well. I was going to stick mostly canon, but I decided to just have fun with it (also One Piece isn't finished and won't be until I'm like 50). Thank you everyone for your feedback and comments, they really encourage me to write faster. And please have low expectations for when the whole 'gender reveal' is going to blow over. It won't be anytime soon I can guarantee.


	15. To Yuba

"Luffy! Who was that?! How do you know him?" Nami demanded as they prepared to raise anchor.

"That mark on his back..!" Zoro exclaimed, throwing glances back towards where they had left the man.

"That's Ace," Luffy said proudly, and Nami was taken aback by the expression on Luffy's face. Luffy looked... happy. No, Luffy was always happy, but none of those times compared to what Luffy seemed to be feeling now. "He's my brother!"

"Huh. I'm not surprised that you have a brother, but what's he doing on the Grand Line?" Zoro asked.

"Ace is a pirate too. He's also searching for One Piece," Luffy exclaimed gleefully from where she was perched on the railing. "He's three years older than me, so he left our island three years earlier than me. But I won't lose to him!"

"To think both siblings would eat a Devil Fruit," Sanji observed. "What are the chances?"

"Yeah, it really surprised me too!" Luffy laughed. "He didn't have a devil fruit ability back on our island, but even then, I could never beat him in a fight. Not even a single time... Ace is super strong!"

Nami was startled. Someone Luffy could never beat? Luffy, the monster who mowed down anyone in his path?

"N-Not even once?" Nami stuttered. "When he was just a normal human?"

"So the brother of a monster is an even bigger monster," Usopp surmised, and Nami was inclined to agree.

"I sure got my ass handed to me back then, shishishi! But I could probably beat him now-"

"Who's beating who now?" the man before demanded as he hopped onto the railing, causing Luffy to topple flat on his face. Luffy hardly seemed fazed as he whipped around with a smile brighter than the sun.

"Ace!" Luffy laughed in delight, flinging himself at his older brother, nearly causing them both to fall into the ocean. Ace hopped down, onto the ship's deck, smile just as wide as Luffy's. "Ace, Ace, Ace!" Luffy chanted as he wrapped his rubbery limbs around Ace several times, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. It was an unusual sight, even for them.

"Hey there, Luffy. Long time no see," Ace said as he returned the hug with the same ferocity. "I knew I'd end up finding you here."

Luffy made a noise of agreement but didn't move otherwise.

"You're still such a big baby," Ace murmured as he faced the rest of them.

"Oh. Thanks for taking care of my- my troublesome sibling here," Ace said with a bow. "I trust Luffy's been a handful."

"Yes, he has," they replied, bowing instinctively in response.

"Luffy has no sense of manners either, so you'll probably end up in quite a bit of trouble along the way..."

"Yes, we have been."

"I'll entrust him to you," Ace bowed politely. "Oi, Luffy. Aren't you going to introduce me to the rest of your crew here? It's impolite to leave us all hanging like this."

"Yeah..." Luffy said as he untangled himself, wiping at his eyes. He sauntered over to them as he ran through introductions with no lack of enthusiasm. "This is Zoro, he's going to be the world's best swordsman! Nami here is our navigator. She's really smart, and really good at it, and she plans on drawing a map of the whole world! This is Usopp, he's our sniper and liar. He's a really good shot, just like Yasopp. He plans on become a brave warrior of the sea. And this is Sanji, our cook. His food is the best on the entire Grand Line, and he's going to find All Blue! The reindeer here is Chopper. He can transform into seven different forms and he's a good doctor, too! Chopper wants to cure all the diseases in the world! And this is Vivi. She's a princess, and we also had a duck with us not too long ago. We're helping her with some pirate warlord thing in her country."

Nami was a bit flattered and awed at the introduction. Flattered Luffy thought so highly of them, and awed that air-headed Luffy had been paying enough attention to remember all their dreams. Not to mention Ace was... not what she had expected?

"But Ace, what are you doing here in Alabasta?" Luffy asked.

"Hm? What do you mean? You didn't get my message in Drum?"

"Drum?"

"Ah, well, it doesn't matter now. I'm just glad we met up. I've been sailing around the seas here on some business," Ace explained.

"It seems the two of you have a lot to catch up on. Do you want to come in? I'll prepare some tea," Sanji offered as he pulled out a fresh cigarette.

"Oh, no. Don't trouble yourself. But I do appreciate your concern..." Ace tipped his hat before pointing a finger towards Sanji. The tip of his cigarette flared as it was lit.

"W-what is this? This is so strange," Usopp said as he looked back and forth between Luffy and Ace who exchanged more greetings, looking as if they were in their own world.

"For sure," Zoro agreed.

"Being related to Luffy, I thought he'd be some kind of selfish, arrogant jerk," Usopp admitted.

"This is a lie. There's no way someone this polite and well-mannered could be Luffy's brother," Nami said, shaking her head furiously. "I refuse to believe the older sibling can turn out like that while the younger one..."

"Brotherhood seems like such a wonderful thing," Chopper said enviously.

"It doesn't make sense at all," Sanji agreed. "But the Grand Line is a mysterious place."

"Guys!" Vivi said, trying to be the voice of reason. "You're being rude..."

"Funny aren't they?" Luffy only laughed, not at all offended.

"They're certainly interesting," Ace said, amused.

"Hey, guys, in front of us!" Zoro warned as five ships appeared beyond the outcrop.

"Baroque Works! It's the Billions' Fleet!" Vivi hissed.

"Oh? Is it a fight?" Luffy said happily.

"How about you stay here, and I'll clean this up," Ace said as he poked Luffy in the forehead. "I'll show you how strong the nii-chan you think you can beat is."

Luffy pouted, but didn't say anything as Ace hopped down into a small boat.

Nami's jaw dropped as five ships were shattered from a single hit. Luffy wasn't kidding. Ace was strong, and even that seemed like an understatement in face of the display of power he had shown.

"Think you can beat that?" Ace said as he returned to them.

"That was so cool, Ace!" Luffy cheered. "I'll get there soon enough, just you wait! When I become twenty like you, I'll be just as- no, even stronger than you!"

Ace rolled his eyes.

"I keep telling you, Luffy. If you become twenty, then I'll be twenty-three. You're never going to catch up to me. Which reminds me... I'm currently part of the Whitebeard Pirates."

"So that mark on your back is real?! Whitebeard, the strongest man in the world?" Usopp said in awe.

"Yeah... It's my greatest pride. Luffy, how about you join the Whitebeard Pirates? Your friends here too are welcome to join," Ace offered with an unreadable look on his face.

"No," Luffy said without hesitation. Nami almost yelled at him for turning down such a great deal, but... she couldn't see Luffy as anything but as a captain. Ace laughed, though he did look disappointed.

"I knew you'd say that. Just wanted to ask in case you might have changed your mind... Whitebeard is the greatest pirate I've ever known. I've decided I'll make that man the Pirate King, not you, Luffy."

"That's fine. It's just one more person I'll have to fight. Since I'm going to be the Pirate King," Luffy said confidently. Ace smiled before ruffling Luffy's hair.

"Man! You really haven't changed at all, huh?"

Nami felt a rush of nostalgia watching the two interact. Sibling relationships were either good or bad with no in between. Watching the two get along... it made Nami long to see Nojiko again.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Luffy asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"Hm... I'm currently in pursuit of a man known as Blackbeard," Ace spat out if the name were a curse.

"Blackbeard? The pirate that attacked Drum Kingdom?" Vivi questioned. Ace nodded.

"He used to be a member of the Whitebeard Pirates, Second Division. He was my subordinate. But he broke the greatest sin he could on our ship... he stabbed a crew mate in the back and fled. As a commander, I have to find him and finish him off. The only reason I came to this country was because I heard he was seen in Yuba."

"That's the same place we're going," Nami noted, glancing at Luffy, expecting him to be overjoyed. Nami was suprised to see Luffy stiff as a board a sick look on his face. "...Luffy?"

* * *

"Hey, Luffy!" Ace grabbed Luffy's shoulder. "You listening?"

"Huh? Er- yes?" Luffy responded, rubbing the back of her head. They had anchored the ship along the coast near Erumalu, and the crew had split up to prepare for their trek through the desert. Ace and Luffy were shoved into a room to stay and change in on the grounds that Ace was a guest and shouldn't be doing the work, and Luffy would be a nuisance that would delay preparations.

"Liar," Ace accused as he shrugged on the black coat with red flames at the ends and wrapped the white scarf around his neck with great reluctance. He couldn't remember the last time he had worn so much. After eating the Mera Mera no mi, heat didn't have much impact on him either, but the princess insisted that he cover as much skin as he could while traveling through the desert. A glance at his sister showed her still staring at the clothes given to her with a troubled expression. "Oi, Luffy. You better wear those if you plan on walking through the desert."

"But it's already so hot outside," Luffy protested. "We should wear less instead of more."

"You'll dehydrate a lot faster if you're exposed to the sun. Just wear the damn thing," Ace said as he grabbed the red coat and forced her into it.

"...You didn't want to join my crew because you wouldn't be the captain. And you hate being bossed around... why did you join Whitebeard's crew?" Luffy asked after a moment of silence, eyes seeking something Ace didn't understand.

"I already told you, Oyaji's the greatest man I've ever met," Ace sighed.

"Oyaji?"

"Yeah. Everyone on our crew as well as our allies call him that, and in turn, he calls us his children," Ace said with softly. "He accepted us all without question, regardless of our heritage. You'd really like him."

Luffy stared at him critically before looking away.

"I see... he sounds like a good man. And Ace seems really happy. I'm glad," Luffy let out a breath.

"You sure you don't want to join?" Ace tried again. "We'd be able to see each other everyday" _'I'd be able to see you everyday'_ " and our crew's got a whole lot of strong and interesting people." _'You'd be safe'_ "And if you take his mark, you'd be able to roam the seas as you'd like, free without worries. The marines won't even be able to touch you." _'Oyaji would protect you. I would protect you.'_

"I'm sure. The person with the greatest freedom is the Pirate King, and the Pirate King sails under no one," Luffy stubbornly said as she fixed the blue scarf around her hat. How about you join my crew Ace?"

"Oh hell no," Ace snorted. "Like I'd ever take orders from you."

"Stingy," Luffy pouted, and Ace restrained the urge to glomp her. "Hey Ace... do you really have to chase that Blackbeard guy?"

"Of course I do! As his commander, it's my duty," Ace said hotly, ignoring the guilt within him.

"Is there any way... to not?" Luffy asked as she shifted on her feet, eyes looking everywhere but him. "I've got a really bad feeling about this, Ace. I understand how mad you must be, but I don't think you should go after him."

"And how would you know? You've never met that rat bastard."

"But... Ace-"

"He tried to kill Thatch! Thatch! He stabbed him in the back like a fucking coward for a Devil Fruit of all things!" Ace roared.

Luffy flinched at the pure rage in Ace's voice.

"...Tried to kill? Is the dude still alive then?" Luffy asked cautiously. Ace paused as he recalled the strange dream that had led him to discovering Teach's betrayal.

"Yes," Ace said softly. "At least, he was when I left."

Luffy stared at him before sighing.

"Ace is so stupid."

"What's that now?" Ace demanded.

"Stupid. S-t-u-p-i-d," Luffy enunciated. "Stupid and hotheaded. Why would you leave before making sure your friend was okay? And seeing how mad you are, I'm guessing you charged after him by yourself without listening to what anyone else was saying~"

Ace winced at the accusations.

"You really haven't changed much at all either, Ace," Luffy giggled as she sat on the wooden floor.

"Oh, shut up. I had to. He was _my_ responsibility," Ace said bitterly as he took a seat next to Luffy, grabbing his bag.

"That part of life really sucks," Luffy complained.

"I'll say," Ace snorted as he rifled through the contents of his bag, stopping as he felt the smooth shell of the transponder snail.

"What's that?" Luffy asked curiously as he pulled it out.

"It's a Den Den Mushi. How do you not know about it by now?" Ace asked as he fingered the dial hesitantly. He had put it off so long, but sometimes because it was just easier not knowing than knowing. Because as long as he didn't hear it, he could cling to the hope that Thatch was still alive and well. 

"I was busy," Luffy defended. "A lot of things ended up happening."

"I'm sure they did," Ace agreed as he hesitantly punched in Oyaji's number. How mad would they be? "Heard you took all the major pirates down in the East Blue in one swoop. Nice going, sister. You made big brother super proud when your bounty poster came out."

Luffy flushed happily.

"Well, you know," Luffy said, her entire being seeming to express how pleased she was, "that much was nothing. It wasn't like they were that strong anyway. Fighting Ace and messing with the nobles was much harder."

"That's my little sister," Ace praised. "I expected nothing less. I need to make a call now, so could you step out for just a..."

"What's wrong Ace?"

"What nobles are we talking about here?" Ace asked with narrowed eyes. Luffy froze, and Ace lifted her by her back collar before she could decide to make a run for it. "Luffy..." Ace growled.

"Haha... well- of course I'm talking about how we used to play around in town, you know- dining and dashing," Luffy said, sweating profusely, eyes averted.

"You're a horrible liar, Lu," Ace ground out. "And if I remember correctly, I made sure we _never_ got involved with nobles again, and made you promise not to play around in town either once I left!"

"...Did I ever tell you how you're my favorite, most absolute, bestest brother in the world?" Luffy tried.

"I'm your only goddamn brother in the world- Monkey D. Luffy you're so dead!" Ace said as angrily shook her. "How many times did I tell you not to go into town while I was gone without someone from the house watching you? I told you that place was dangerous! You couldn't even control your ability properly and you went around messing with nobles? What would you do if you had gotten caught?!"

"Well, I escaped of course-"

"You actually got caught?!" Ace screeched, voice rising in disbelief. Luffy's mouth snapped shut.

"...NoIdon'tknowwhatyou'retalkingabout," Luffy whistled innocently.

"Holy fucking-" Ace let go, running his hands through his hair as he began pacing.

"I didn't go a lot at first," Luffy mumbled. "But it was boring without you. I kept to Edge Town except to steal ramen during..."

Luffy fidgeted as Ace tried to cool himself. Stupid, stupid, Luffy. She could have _died_. Ace had limited most of their activities in town after the fire despite the urge to find Sabo's 'family' and every other noble to beat them into a bloody pulp because Luffy had at the time become his sole responsibility and purpose in life. Sabo was gone, so Luffy was no longer 'theirs' but 'his'. Being the reckless and headstrong brother no longer cut it since there was no one to clean after his mess. If he had charged in by himself, then Luffy wouldn't have any brothers left at all. And Ace had learned while nobles were weak and pathetic, they were rich and held sway to hire people stronger than themselves. He had no reservations that the nobles would hire some low lives or mercenaries to off nuisances like Luffy must have been.

"You're going to give me gray hairs, wrinkles, and a heart attack," Ace said after a while, rubbing at his forehead. "Well, you're still alive, so there's that."

"I'm sorry, Ace," Luffy said quietly, before looking up with a look of determination. "But as-"

"If you say 'as the future Pirate King I can beat up whoever I want' I'm going to beat you myself," Ace warned.

"That... wasn't what I was going to say," Luffy grumbled.

"Right," Ace said as he fixed his hat back on his head. Luffy pursed her lips, looking ready to say something else.

"Seems you're doing alright, my son."

Ace and Luffy whipped towards where the snail lay abandoned on its side.

"The snail is talking," Luffy wondered.

"It's supposed to. You can talk to people even if they're far away if you have these," Ace explained as he picked it up. "...Hey, Oyaji."

"Ace," Oyaji greeted. "And I assume the other lass is-"

They jumped as the door slammed.

" **Monkey D. Luffy** ," Sanji growled as he stalked into the room.

"S..S-s-sanji," Luffy scrawled back until she hit the wall. "Wait. Hold on, I swear it wasn't me."

"Don't lie to me. You, Usopp, and I need to have a talk," Sanji said as he dragged Luffy out of the room, pausing to bow politely at Ace. "Excuse us. Sorry to interrupt. I just need a quick word with our captain here."

"I didn't, I didn't, I swear! I swear I didn't sneak food out this time!" Luffy pleaded, feet sliding against the wood. "I slept all last night because of Chopper's medicine! I didn't have time for a midnight snack! Sanjiii!"

Ace blinked as the door slammed shut again. He heard a booming laughter echo over the Den Den Mushi.

"Quite the character, your sister," Oyaji chuckled.

"She's something," Ace agreed, tension escaping from his body.

"Have you run into any trouble in Paradise?" Oyaji asked with concern.

"No. Uh, Oyaji... I'm sorry about running off," Ace muttered guiltily. "But... I have to do this."

There was a sigh over the other end of the transponder snail.

"I understand your conviction, and I don't think anything I say will stop you anymore. All I ask is that you return safely, son."

"I will," Ace choked out. "And... about Thatch? Is he... is he alright?"

"Why don't you ask old Thatchy yourself?" a familiar voice teased.

"Thatch!" Ace said, collapsing on the floor in pure relief. Thatch was _alive_.

"Indeed, that is my name. Don't wear it out," the man laughed. "Don't you worry about me. I'm as healthy as can be!"

"And he'd be even healthier if he listened and stayed in bed, yoi," Marco hissed.

"The more you nag him, the more he's going to resist," Haruta commented.

"Just have Izo shoot the tendons in his leg," Jozu grunted.

"No no no, don't do that," Thatch protested. "Please don't shoot the patient."

Ace laughed, feeling overwhelmingly relieved and homesick as he heard his family banter over the transponder snail.

"Hey, hey, Ace. We all heard ya' earlier. I think that's the first time you've ever gone off like that. I thought you were just creepy sis-con, but you actually sounded like a dependable older brother!" Thatch laughed.

Ace flushed.

"I'm not a sis-con!"

"He can be a sis-con and a dependable older brother," Vista chided Thatch.

"Hey," Ace warned.

"Why not offer her to join us?" Oyaji asked.

"I asked twice and got rejected twice," Ace said, miffed. "She said the Pirate King doesn't sail under anyone. If anything, I think she's mad that I joined you all instead of her. She'll probably come to fight you once she gets to the New World."

"Like brother, like sister," Kingdew chortled. "But Ace gave in after like, what, two months? Three?"

"No. Luffy won't join," Ace shook his head. "Luffy is..."

_"Let's be friends!"_

"Luffy's beyond me. That idiot's waaay too stupid to know when to stop."

* * *

"I guess your talk went well. You look better, Ace," Luffy said as Ace joined them on deck.

"You look worse," Ace said, taking in Luffy's haggard appearance.

"Un. Sanji was upset since we need all the provisions we have to cross the desert, but someone sneaked some out," Luffy sighed. "I really didn't this time but I still ended up getting scolded. I took my medicine like I was supposed to so I didn't even wake up once. It's been a while since I slept that well. Ah! Ace, why don't you talk to Chopper? He made this really cool medicine that helps with sleep at night."

"It's fine. I've got some of my own. Our crew isn't that incompetent," Ace waved off.

"Usopp-san, no!""

"Oh?" Luffy bounced over to the railing, cocking her head when she caught sight of Usopp flat on the ground, beaten while a strange seal stood victoriously over him.

"That's a Kung fu Dudong," Vivi groaned. "They're strong."

Ace watched as Luffy jumped onto shore, easily beating the Dudong that came straight at her.

"And we have a winner over here," Nami pointed out to Vivi who was now panicking as the Dudongs began gathering around Luffy eagerly, stars in their eyes. Luffy's own sparkled with enthusiasm.

"Hey," she said as she turned to the rest of the crew. "What if-"

"They're not joining the crew!" they all yelled.

"You can't invite every animal you think is cool on board!"

"We already have a reindeer, and whats more, you want a polar bear! No more! We're pirates! Not an animal shelter!"

"For some reason I think I should say something, but I don't know what," Chopper said quietly.

Ace watched the entire exchange with confusion.

Polar bear? Did Luffy want to eat bear meat?


	16. Interlude

Luffy craved physical touch. Craved it like she had been starved from it for the better part of her life.

She loved the warmth of it, the safety, the intimacy, the feeling of completeness that she was not alone in this world. That she was loved and wanted.

Luffy loved Makino and her soft hugs. She smelled of food and something slightly sweet. But despite all of Makino's care, she was still a working woman, and a busy one at that. Hugs were reserved for mornings and before bed time, and Makino was quick to hammer into her that she shouldn't under any circumstances hug a stranger, and that touching others without their consent was a big no no.

Garp would give her an occasional hug or piggy back after a hard training session, but Luffy began to avoid any contact with the man on pure preservation instincts. His fists of 'love' _hurt_.

When Shanks and his crew came along, Luffy was thrilled. The pirates were pretty affectionate despite their reputation, and there was plenty of hair ruffling and hugs to go around. Shanks himself held nothing back, and Luffy treasured the small moments she was able to walk hand in hand with the bright man. Eventually, Shanks and his crew left, leaving behind just a straw hat which Luffy hung onto like a lifeline.

Garp was not as pleased as her about Shanks's continual presence on the island, and he ended up dragging her up the mountain to live with bandits to make her better marine. It was the best thing Garp had ever done.

_Ace_

Garp introduced the boy who spat at her as her new brother. The boy took one look at her, glared, then walked straight past both of them into the house.

Luffy wasn't completely stupid. The bandits didn't want her here, and if the look in her supposed brother's eyes were anything, she wasn't wanted by him either. With one more threat of imprisonment, her grandfather left, and Luffy stalled in the feeling of utter loneliness. Her hands tugged at the brim of Shanks' hat, drawing courage from it. In order to become a great pirate like Shanks, she had to be brave. She didn't care much for the bandits, but Ace... he may not want to be her friend, but she wanted him as hers.

So Luffy hardened her resolve and everyday without fail, she chased the boy through the forest. Had she not eaten her Devil Fruit and endured her grandfather’s training, she might have died sometime during the three months she tried to catch up to Ace. But in the end, her persistence was rewarded, and Luffy couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she went to sleep, having gained two brothers.

Sabo wasn’t much for hugs at first, but over time, he relented, allowing Luffy to curl up next to him during the night or hang from him after particularly brutal days of training. Eventually, Sabo instigated his own displays of affection, though the numbers were far and few in between as he soon died.

Ace was never much for touch before Sabo’s death. He much preferred pushing or even punching Luffy off of him. It seemed to make him uncomfortable, but Sabo assured her quietly that if Ace really hated it, he wouldn’t brush her off in such a roundabout way. Ace really began to improve after Sabo disappeared. He stopped pushing off her hugs, and even began to return them at some point. The day he had given her one had her both elated and frightened.

Maybe it was because it was because of Sabo’s death, Ace’s own desire for physical touch, or even that it was easier to express than it was to say. The amount of physical affection between them increased. An occasional brush of hand when the other was lost in thought, a hug if the others brow was furrowed, and a squeeze of the hand as the days they had together grew shorter among other things.

Ace set off the day he turned seventeen, and Luffy sent him off with a single kiss on the forehead then lips. One for adoration and affection, and one for love.

Luffy quickly adjusted to her crew’s preferences.

Nami was the least tolerable towards any type of touch, and moreover, Sanji didn’t like it when she clung to Nami or Robin for that matter.

Robin didn’t seem to mind, and Luffy often found herself with her head in Robin’s lap as she read quietly or out loud.

Zoro didn’t really care either way, so Luffy often napped alongside Zoro during the nap times Chopper had scheduled for her.

Usopp she played and wrestled with, but otherwise left alone as the man always was tinkering with his inventions and she didn’t dare interrupt his concentration. It helped he was always covered in some sort of grease or paint which Luffy didn’t care to get covered in lest Nami catch her and force her to bathe.

Sanji was much like Ace initially, but he grew accustomed to it. Zoro warned her off on it though once Sanji realized she was a girl.

Chopper was more particular. He loved to be groomed and when he was up to it, he’d make his way into someone’s lap and read silently. However, he disliked being squished and treated like a stuffed animal, so he tended to stick around Zoro, Robin, and herself.

Franky wasn’t very soft or cuddly as the others, but Luffy enjoyed sitting on his broad shoulders, especially after they reunited after two years. She enjoyed the view it gave her.

Brook wasn’t soft or warm. He was… bony. But Brook had spent nearly a century alone, and longed for any sort of contact, so Luffy made it her job to make sure the skeleton received plenty of reassurance in the form of side hugs and light pats on the back.

Jinbei didn’t mind if she hung off of him as long as she didn't get in the way of whatever he was doing.

Law stopped protesting the hugs under the claim she'd leave him alone faster if he didn't do anything. To be fair, Law always wore warm and fluffy clothing that were pleasant to the touch. Especially his hat. It was in no way better than her straw hat, but it was a close second. She couldn't be blamed for stealing it on the occasion to use as a pillow.

And Bepo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doubtful about adding any sort of pairings, so I assure you every interaction was written with pure platonic intention. No deeper meanings behind it all. This was something I wanted to interject throughout the story, but also couldn't find a way to smoothly add in. I suppose it's a sort of part of the story and not since I details MIGHT differ just slightly if I change my mind about some things. I'm facing a bit of a block in the story, but I though I might as well put this up. I do know what I want to do with Robin and Law's story though. Robin's will be put up either post Alabasta or post Water 7. Law's will be up much further than that.


	17. Dangers of the Desert

"This is Erumalu. It was once known as the Green City."

"But it's not green at all?" Luffy pointed out, earning herself a smack from Nami.

"It isn't," Vivi agreed, turning towards them. "This city represents just how much damage Baroque Works has done to this country and how much its citizens are suffering."

"There really is nothing here, huh?" Luffy noted as they began walking through the remains of the city.

"Yeah... even until its collapse, it was a busy town filled with lush plants. It's not a place where rain fell often, but the town prospered from collecting water when it did. But not a single drop of rain has fallen in this kingdom for the past three years."

"Three years?!" Chopper exclaimed.

"But even if there hasn't been rain, don't they still have the river we sailed upstream on?" Zoro pointed out.

"Yeah! Couldn't you just draw water from the big river?" Usopp chimed in.

"The answer to that lies ahead," Vivi said as she walked forth, knowing they'd pass the canal. "Complete lack of rainfall is a disaster that hasn't happened in Alabasta for thousands of years. At the very least, there was one place that it would always rain: the capital city, Alubarna. It's where the royal palace is located, so people called it the King's Miracle until a certain incident occurred."

As Vivi told them of how Dance Powder had been smuggled in, only Nami's face lit up in recognition and understanding.

"Dance powder? What, is it a powder that makes people dance or something?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"Not at all. It's also known as rain-calling powder. I only heard about it myself, but I heard it was invented by a researcher who lived in a kingdom where rain never fell. The powder emits a mist-like smoke that rises into the air and artificially creates rainfall."

"But if something like that exists, wouldn't it be perfect for this country?" Usopp questioned.

"That's what people thought, but the powder has a major downside to it," Nami explained. "It caused drought in countries downwind of the place it was used. Dance Powder takes the clouds that would eventually become rain clouds, and forces them to mature instantly to make them deliver rain."

"Ah! So it's basically stealing the rain that would have fallen in another country," Usopp surmised.

"Yup. As a result, a huge war erupted between two kingdoms. The number of casualties was great. Because of this, the World Government placed a global ban on the manufacturing and possession of Dance Powder."

"The large amount of Dance Powder brought into port when there was no rain falling anywhere except the capital..." Vivi said, hands tightening around the straps of her pack. "Of course, my father had no idea about that. Around the same time, a mass quantity of Dance Powder was also found within the palace."

"Conspirators even in the royal palace," Zoro mused.

"...What's with this road, Vivi-chan?" Sanji interjected as they came upon the canal.

"It's not a road. This used to be the canal connected to the Sandora River that the people used to draw water from. But even this canal was mysteriously destroyed... Without the canal, Erumalu was no longer able to sustain its water supply. The people desperately hoped and waited for the rain to come, but the rain refused to fall. With the discovery of the Dance Powder, suspicions towards the King continued to grow. Eventually, fights broke out and people migrated to other oases to avoid conflict and obtain water." Vivi slowed to a stop. "And now, the Green City is in ruins."

The wind began to pick up, and everybody jumped to attention as a strange sound permeated the air. Like indiscernible whispers all around them, emanating from the shadows of the ruins.

"Is it the Rebel Army?" Chopper said nervously.

"Or assassins from Baroque Works?" Usopp said with dread.

"Relax. It's just the wind," Ace cut in.

"Really? Sounds like voices," Luffy commented, looking as indifferent as his brother.

"Are you sure? It's all around us! Hey, what should we do, Onii-san?" Usopp panicked.

"It's nothing dangerous. It's just the wind passing through the town and reverberating among the ruins of the buildings," Ace placated. The wind picked up, and the howls around them seemed to get louder.

"It's as if the city of Erumalu is crying," Vivi said mournfully.

"Hey, watch out," Nami warned as they saw a particularly strong gust heading towards them, throwing sand around in its wake. Vivi ducked her head and held her arms, trying to block the sand from hitting her face as much as possible. Luckily, it didn't last long and the wind passed by them. Vivi grimaced as she felt the sand that had managed to get into her clothes. The others also dusted themselves off, though Luffy himself was erect, staring at the direction the wind had gone with a look of confusion.

"Luffy-san? Is something wrong?"

"Did you guys see something just now?" Luffy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sanji raised a brow. "With all that sand, it was impossible to keep our eyes open, much less see anything in it."

"...Ace?"

"I didn't see anything?" Ace shrugged. Luffy scratched his head, looking a little unbalanced.

"Huh..." he muttered as he turned. "I could swear-?!"

Luffy ran and the others caught on quickly to what he had seen. Fluttering in the wind was a cloak and what seemed to be a person lying on the ground.

"Is someone still living in this city?" Vivi said in disbelief as she ran after Luffy. She let out a gasp as she realized it was less a person, and more the corpse of one. Vivi lowered herself, hands shaking as she gently brushed the sand away from the skull. "What... have my father or my people have ever done to deserve this? Ruining the lives of people who already struggle against nature and live in this desert- what right does he have to do this?! He acts like he's a hero of the people as one of the Shichibukai, and not a single person realizes that he's the one behind it all! I will never forgive that man-"

Vivi was interrupted by a large crash, and she turned in alarm to see one of the taller remains of a building fall.

"Jeez, they're such kids," Zoro said exasperated, and Vivi realized that Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp were gone from the group.

"Such a short fuse," Ace said, but the smile on his face was rather indulgent. The man crouched next to her and quickly dug a small hole. Vivi nodded gratefully at the man as she placed the skull gently in it. They covered it up and left a small marker on top.

"Hey, Vivi! We need to move forward. We've been sitting here way too long," Luffy called impatiently.

"Let's go," Nami said more calmly. "The Rebel Army is in Yuba, right?"

"Yes," Vivi said as she straightened. "I'll persuade the leader to stop the uprising. The one behind all of this is Crocodile. I'll tell them the truth and put an end to all this bloodshed!"

* * *

"It's hot. I'm burning. Not even sweating anymore," Luffy groaned.

"Stop complaining Luffy, you'll wear yourself out faster," Nami reprimanded.

"I can't do this either. I'm perfectly fine in the cold, but heat I can't stand," Chopper moaned.

"You don't even have to walk," Usopp said resentfully, glaring at Chopper who lay limp on a small sled that Zoro pulled along. "And you're only hot because you're so fuzzy. Just take off that animal costume."

"What's that, you asshole?" Chopper demanded as he sat up, transforming into his larger form. "Don't make fun of reindeer!"

"Gah! Monster!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Oi, Chopper! Don't grow big like that or I can't pull you," Zoro scolded.

Ace watched on silently. Luffy really had attracted a strange group to herself. Ace was somewhat relieved they had a similar destination since it allowed him to observe if this crew was really worthy of his sister. So far, nothing really stood out, and if Ace was right, not all of them seemed to know Luffy was a girl. Ace was content to keep it this way after witnessing the Sanji fawn over the other two females in the group (he wouldn't mind if the blond never knew for the rest of his life).

"Is something wrong, Ace?" Luffy said as she fell back so she was next to him. "You've been really quiet."

"Nah. It's nothing," Ace dismissed. "Just thinking about how much of a baby you still are."

Ace laughed silently as Luffy scowled at him.

"I'm not a baby. I'm seventeen now! That's almost eighteen!" Luffy protested. "Makino said that once you turn eighteen, you're officially an adult, so I can do all sorts of stuff you weren't allowed to before! Well, it's not like those kinds of rules have really stopped me before but, you know, I'll be doing stuff legally."

Ace screeched to a halt. His sister? An adult? Doing things? Not even over his dead body. Ace placed a firm hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"You aren't going to be doing any adult stuff even if you turn eighteen," Ace said with a smile. "You're absolutely forbidden from drinking alcohol, and don't even _think_ of dating."

"Huh? Why not? Pirates drink all the time when they party!" Luffy insisted. "And I don't really keep track of dates as it is."

"Luffy," Ace sighed. His sister was so innocent and oblivious... the thought of someone taking advantage of her had flames flickering on his shoulders. But it was good she didn't know what dating was. It meant she had no interest in relationships... yet. "You see, if you drink alcohol, your mind gets fuzzy and you can't think straight. Who knows where you'll end up waking up without me watching over you..."

"What do you mean?"

"Just don't drink alcohol, you hear me? Anything else is fine. You remember how bad Dadan's sake tasted right?"

"Ugh... it was awful," Luffy said in disgust. "It made the lunch taste weird."

"Exactly. And what's worse, most alcohol tends to taste like cherry," Ace lied.

"Ew," Luffy groaned. "Why cherry? I hate cherries."

"I know. It sucks," Ace agreed. "So promise me you won't drink without me, alright? I'll save a bottle of good sake that we'll share when we meet next time."

"I promise," Luffy swore solemnly.

Ace nodded in satisfaction. Luffy didn't break promises. In hindsight, he probably should have made her promise a whole load of things before he had left the island so she'd stay out of trouble.

...

"Alright! Meat!" Luffy cheered.

"Don't touch them!" Sanji yelled as Luffy reached for one of the sticks resting near the fire. "And you only get a few. I've got something else prepared for you."

"Huh?! No way! You can't be serious! Sanjiii," Luffy cried.

"Ugh, it was so hot during the day, what happened," Nami shivered as she rubbed her arms.

"In the desert, there's nothing to absorb the heat, so its sweltering during the day and below freezing during the night. The desert really is full of unexpected dangers."

"Look at all the stars..." Chopper said breathlessly.

"Didn't you see plenty of stars on your island?"

"Nah. On my island, the sky was almost always covered by clouds. This is the first time I've seen so many stars!" Chopper said in awe.

"It's too cold to look at stars," Usopp said through chattering teeth. He cuddled close to Chopper. "It's so nice to have something so warm and fuzzy here!"

"Hey! Don't rub me like that!"

"It's because you're so soft," Usopp defended.

"Don't make fun of reindeer!" Chopper roared as he shifted forms.

"Gaaa! Monster!"

"Chopper, don't get big like that," Zoro scolded. "You are warm, so just sit still."

"Warm? Me too then!" Luffy said as she flew over, tackling the three into a hug.

"Oi, Luffy! What do you think you're doing?" Zoro growled.

"Don't be stingy, Zoro. It's warm, ain't it?"

Ace narrowed his eyes.

"Are you surprised?" Vivi asked as she stepped next to him, looking on with amusement.

"?"

"About Luffy-san. I was really surprised too at first," she giggled. "Luffy-san doesn't really act like a captain. It's normal for pirate captains to be revered by their crew. It's how crews maintain loyalty and order. And yet, just this afternoon, the lot of them fought just because he drank more water than he was supposed to."

Ace hummed, eyes trailing his sister's movements as she struggled against the others, trying to get closer to the small reindeer.

"But after being with them for so long, I think I've begun to understand them a little."

"That's just Luffy's way of doing things. *She hasn't changed a bit since she was a kid. And yet, even though she acts like that, people gather around her. Dumb as she is, she has a charm that seems to draw people in."

"Oh, so you know too!" Vivi said cheerfully.

"Of course I do. I've known her far longer than any of you," Ace said with a raised brow.

"Ah! Right," Vivi said sheepishly. "Obviously. You're his brother after all..."

"You were worried over whether I was concerned for her future weren't you? Thanks, but I know how she rolls. She'll be fine..." Ace clicked his tongue as the sniper shoved Luffy's head away with his hand. Ace recognized the glint in Luffy's eyes as Usopp did so. She was probably going to go bite the sniper if he kept doing that.

"Luffy, come here," Ace said as he patted the space between his legs. Luffy perked up, untangling herself from the other three and plopping down in front of him. Ace grabbed the edges of his coat and wrapped her close to him. "Warm, right?"

"Mm," Luffy said contently, burrowing closer to him. "You're super warm. Is it because you ate that Mera Mera no mi?"

"Probably," Ace said as he rested his chin atop her head.

"So what will we do for sleeping arrangements? I suppose we'll have to separate into boys and girls," Nami commented.

"We only have two tents," Zoro grunted. "That's a pretty tight fit for the guys... I suppose we can have the pervert sleep outside."

"What's that?! Why should I sleep outside you muscle head? If there's not enough space maybe I should sleep with..." Sanji blushed, and it was Nami who hit on the head.

"In your dreams!"

"Oh, Nami-swan~! You still look beautiful in your anger!"

"Oh, shut up," Nami sighed. "I won't mind if Chopper stays with us."

"Then it'd be evenly split," Zoro nodded.

"You're bad at math, aren't you? It must be because of all that moss growing on your head," Sanji snorted.

"What's that you shitty cook?"

"Bastard!"

"Pervert!"

"No! I wanna sleep next to Ace!" Luffy whined as she clung to him (adorably). Ace schooled his expression as the others stared.

"Didn't say you can't, but Luffy..." Nami said with worry. "Even if he's your brother, aren't you being too much of a nuisance to Ace?"

Luffy looked up with expectant eyes. Ace melted.

"It... can't be helped, huh?" Ace said as he nuzzled close to Luffy happily. "Nii-chan can't be responsible if you end up being burned though."

"It's okay," Luffy said. "I trust Ace. Ace won't burn me."

* * *

"It's a desert shrimp!" Luffy announced as he held up the scorpion by its tail.

"Whoa, seriously? But there can't be shrimp in the desert," Usopp said curiously as he bent forward.

"Luffy-san! No! That's a scorpion! It's small, but if it stings you, you'll die!"

"Tch. So we can't eat it," Luffy said as he tossed it away, Usopp flinching as it scuttled underneath a rock.

"Sorry. I should've warned you all ahead of time," Vivi said ruefully.

"Damn right you should have," Usopp said as he shivered, "Gah... I feel like I just touched the line between life and death."

...

"I'm so sorry. I should've told you beforehand. Warusagi are birds that trick travelers and steal their belongings. They're also known as the swindlers of the desert."

"They were acting?" Luffy said in shock.

"Yes. I'm really sorry. I should have told you before."

"Please do next time."

...

"The ground's shaking!"

"Ah! I forgot to mention it, but Great Sandora Lizards always hunt in pairs!" Vivi exclaimed as the large lizard rose up behind them.

"Tell us these things," Nami, Usopp and Chopper deadpanned.

"Gah! It ate Ace!"

"Oh. Thank the seas, he's fine."

"Oi, Ace! Did you have to do that? You burned like half of it!"

"How'd you manage to find a camel, Luffy?"

* * *

**Omake**

"No! I wanna sleep next to Ace!" Luffy whined as she clung to him. Nami winced at Ace's unreadable expression. 

She still couldn't believe such a respectable man was Luffy's brother. He was polite, serious, intelligent, and almost everything else Luffy lacked. And he was strong. The power he had displayed before them left her stunned and in awe, making her hesitant to even approach the man. Besides their initial greetings, they hadn't had much time to really interact with Ace, and the man was pretty quiet save for the times Luffy chat him up. He had been incredibly patient so far, but Luffy's antics were enough to get on anyone's nerves.

"Didn't say you can't, but Luffy..." Nami said with worry, eyes darting toward Ace. "Even if he's your brother, aren't you being too much of a nuisance to Ace?"

Luffy looked up at Ace, and Ace's lips twitched into a wide grin.

"It... can't be helped, huh?" Ace said as he nuzzled close to Luffy happily. "Nii-chan can't be responsible if you end up being burned though~"

"It's okay," Luffy said. "I trust Ace. Ace won't burn me."

Whatever image Nami had constructed of Ace shattered as she nearly took a step back at the palpable love radiating off the two.

'A brother complex,' Nami, Sanji, Vivi, and Usopp labeled simultaneously in their minds. 'And a really strong one at that."

'A sis-con,' Zoro thought.

'They get along really well,' Chopper thought enviously as looked at the siblings. 'Siblings must be nice to have.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Once again, gender neutral pronoun.
> 
> Also, the whole scene around the campfire/omake is based on this comic: https://m.blog.naver.com/treekyu28/220294226592


	18. Childhood Memories: Shanks III

"And so ends another adventure of the great Sogeking!" Yasopp slurred, swaying in his seat.

"'Nother. 'Nother one, Yasopp," Luffy muttered though her eyes were barely open and her body slumped against the table.

"Absolutely not. It's time for the both of you to go to bed," Benn scolded. "Rick, get Yasopp."

"You're no fun~" Yasopp said as Rick hoisted him up.

"You're drunk, and it's way past Luffy's bedtime," Benn stated as the others began filing out of the bar.

"Oh? Anchor's asleep?" Shanks said as he poked Luffy's face. Her brows instinctively furrowed, but otherwise, did not react. "Aw. If only she was this calm while she was awake," Shanks cooed as he continued to poke at Luffy's round cheeks.

"You shouldn't lie, Boss. It's so obvious you get a kick out of teasing her. You sadist. And stop poking her. You're going to wake her."

"Oh dear, Luffy's asleep? I told her to go to bed hours ago," Makino scowled as she wiped her hands on a towel. "I'll have to carry her up once I've cleared the tables up a bit."

"We can her take her upstairs for you," Shanks offered.

"Would you?" Makino said hopefully. "I'd hate to bother you."

"It's no problem," Benn reassured Makino as he lifted Luffy in his arms. "She's light as a feather. Surprising considering how much food she puts away."

"Alright then. Her rooms the second room on the left upstairs," Makino directed. "She already washed up earlier so just tuck her into bed please."

"Yes, Ma'am," Shanks saluted with a giggle.

"You're drunk too, Boss. Just go back to the ship," Benn rolled his eyes. "I can handle putting a kid away just fine."

"Don't be like that Benn," Shanks drawled as he draped an arm over Benn's shoulder and led him to the stairs. "You know you love me. Carry me tooo~"

"Have some dignity," Benn groaned at Shanks' antics but said nothing more as they went upstairs.

"This is 'lil Anchor's room?" Shanks said doubtfully as they entered the room. It was... bland considering both this was Luffy and the fact Luffy was still six. The room was empty aside from a bed, a dresser, and a desk, and the only spot of color seemed to be from the color pencils and drawings scattered on the desk. "Huh. I expected it to be... messy?" Shanks' eyes roved over the rather awful drawings with amusement.

One drawing had several figures drawn in, and the only reason Shanks even suspected it was them because the middle figure had red scribbles on the head and three marks across the right side of the face. Shanks laughed softly as he placed it down and picked up another one. It showed what seemed to be a monster with red eyes and black line under the left eye, and something similar to the blue symbol on it that was either a cross or the marines insignia. Yet another picture showed what had to be Makino: a orange triangle for the body, green hair, and a spotted headband.

Shanks hand paused over the next picture. It was just as badly drawn as the next picture, but it captured the main features of who Luffy had wanted to portray as it did with the others. A blue triangle of a dress and long pink hair with a circle(?) or red in it. And dots. Several dots on the face. Either Luffy had drawn an alien with several eyes or... Shanks flipped through the other pictures with some amount of disbelief. He really was drunk. Or he was going insane. Or both.

"Boss?" Benn said from the doorway.

"Ugh... I might have drunk too much today. I'm seeing things. Or trying to see resemblances that don't exist. Yeah. I'm just drunk. Or maybe I'm not drunk enough?" Shanks muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Benn asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing, nothing," Shanks waved away, glancing at Luffy who slept on peacefully.

"...Yeah. I'm not drunk enough. I think I'm getting sentimental. It's probably because it's so close to that date," Shanks said as he stumbled out of the room, hand running through his hair. 

"You're going to die from liver failure," Benn griped.

"You know Whitebeard drinks more than I do."

"The man's more than twice your size."

"Details," Shanks sniffed.

* * *

Luffy hummed as she walked along the beach, occasionally bending to pick up a shell and adding it to her makeshift rucksack (aka the front of her shirt). Makino's birthday was coming up, and Luffy was intent on giving her a present she had made herself. Other girls and ladies liked pretty things, right?

Luffy counted the seashells, biting her lips. Would this be enough? She needed some kind of rope or thread as well, but she didn't find any washed up ashore. She could probably persuade the fishermen to let go some of theirs. She stabilized the grip on the bottom of her shirt so the seashells didn't spill over the edge and trotted back towards town. Hopefully Makino was busy so she could sneak these past her.

Luffy was quick to discover she sucked at every sort of arts and craft. She was trying to make a seashell necklace akin to the ones in the Toma-san's shop, but was unable to create the holes in the shells to put the thread through. All she had succeeded in poking a hole in was her own fingers while the shells only broke which resulted in her sneaking several bandages and taking great care hiding her hands from Makino. It also meant she had to take several more trips down to the beach to collect more shells. Luffy scowled as she broke yet another shell shattered from the pressure she was putting on the needle she had stol- borrowed from Makino without her knowledge. This was hopeless.

...

"You don't look too happy, Anchor," Shanks commented, drawing a whine from the girl.

"Stop calling me Anchor. I'm not an anchor."

"I beg to differ," Shanks snorted. "I've never, and I mean _never_ , seen a person sink so fast, even if they couldn't swim. Hell, I'm pretty sure you sank even faster than any Devil Fruit user I've ever seen. At least they manage to stay above water for a few seconds while they flail around."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Luffy groaned as her head banged onto the counter. "Stupid Shanks. Bully Shanks. Leave me alone."

"You're awful, Boss," Roo commented as he handed his cup over to Makino for a refill. "Here, have some meat," he said as he handed over a drumstick over to Luffy. She took it with a small thanks, chewing silently with a sullen expression.

"It seems we're out of ale. I need to get some more from the cellar; I'll be back in a few," Makino said as she disappeared from view. Luffy watched her go before turning towards them with a sense of urgency.

"Do you know how to make a hole in a seashell?" Luffy asked in a whisper.

"A hole in a seashell? Why?" Shanks asked.

"I want to make a necklace with them for Makino, but the seashells keep breaking," Luffy scowled.

"Oh? For Makino?" Roo said as he leaned in closer. "What's the occasion? Is it her birthday or something?"

"Mhm! And Makino's taken really good care of me even though I'm not related to her, so I guess it's a thank you gift too?" Luffy said, as she spun around in her seat. "She's just like a mom. Or maybe an older sister? Makino said that I shouldn't ask about a lady's age and should always treat them like they're in their pride."

"You mean prime," Shanks corrected. "That's not a bad idea. If you want, I can help," he offered.

Luffy stopped spinning, staring at him with undisguised shock.

"You?" Luffy said incredulously.

"You know how to do that kind of stuff, Boss?" Roo chorused.

"Yeah. Just a little something I picked up back in my youth... What's with those looks?" Shanks asked with narrowed eyes.

"I mean, you're really cool, Shanks, but I thought you only drank and fought... you know, piratey stuff," Luffy said.

"It just wasn't something I expected you know," Roo remarked.

Shanks shrugged a little uncomfortably, an image of a vibrant woman guiding him and Buggy through the process of making the accessories flashing through his mind.

"That's great! I have all the stuff for it in my room. Ah! But don't tell Makino. It's a super secret surprise," Luffy intoned, a finger to her lip in a hushing motion.

"Alright, alright," Shanks chuckled. "Then where do you suppose we conduct our super secret operation?"

"Um... Maybe near the sea. I broke a bunch of shells again yesterday, and I'll probably need some more," Luffy said, brow scrunching in concentration.

"What have you been using?"

"Seashells, some fishing line, and a needle that I st- borrowed from Makino. I think she's noticed it's gone missing though."

Shanks hummed thoughtfully.

"It's probably gotten all blunt from how many times you've used it... Just bring the shells and fishing line over. I'll teach you the proper way to do it."

"It's a deal!" Luffy cheered.

"What's a deal?" Makino questioned, causing Luffy to jump in her seat.

"N-n-nothing," Luffy stuttered, looking to the side.

"Wow, you suck at lying," Shanks smirked. "I thought I'd give Luffy some self-defense lessons since she gets pummeled whenever her crazy grandfather comes by."

"I don't get pummeled," Luffy grumbled.

"Right. And you didn't break a leg a month ago."

"I'm all better now though. Can't even tell it was broken," Luffy insisted.

"Right," Shanks drawled. "You're going to get seriously hurt at this rate..." Shanks paused. He was lying, but maybe he should give Luffy a few lessons? Heaven knows what Garp would come up with for the next training session. The fact that the man even called it training and enforced it on a child so young... what kind of idiotic parents would entrust their child to that crazy bastard?

...

"Shanks! Over here!" Luffy waved enthusiastically. They had decided on meeting on an empty stretch of beach away from town and prying eyes.

"Hey, Anchor," Shanks greeted, ruffling her head with his free hand. "You ready?"

"Yup! I brought everything, just like you said!" Luffy said as she proudly displayed a shoebox which presumably held all her materials.

"Good. I've brought a couple more things we're going to need," Shanks said as he dropped the stack of firewood and his pack before settling himself down in the sand. "There's a pot in my bag. Grab it and go fill it up with water. Not all the way, but more than half," Shanks said as he started prepping a fire.

Luffy was quick to follow his instructions, brimming with energy and excitement.

Shanks set the pot on the fire before turning to Luffy.

"Listen closely, Anchor. First thing to know is that you have to put the seashells in boiling water."

"Why?"

"Because you want the shells to be clean. You can't see it, but the shells are dirty; covered in bacteria and germs. Dunking them in hot water kills all the bad stuff."

"Oh," Luffy nodded along. "Clean with hot water first. Got it."

"Shells break pretty easily, so you have to be careful on how you go about putting a hole in them. It also tends to wear down whatever tip you're using, so I brought plenty of needles I st- I mean, borrowed from the infirmary on my ship," Shanks explained as he pulled out a case filled with needles of different sizes. "Let's see what kind of shells you have."

Luffy opened the shoebox and held it up for his inspection. Shanks shuffled through the contents of the container.

"Some of these are kind of big to fit normally on a necklace. And some of these are to spiky. You'll want more of these shells," Shanks picked out a small round, whitish shell. "These are called jingle shells. They come in different colors, and make a nice sound when you shake them together."

Shanks shifted through the box some more, taking out the shells and placing them in piles in the sand.

"Cockle shells and scallop shells aren't too bad, but you probably only want a couple of them at the most. A sand dollar shell? That's pretty rare. You could probably use it for the center piece. Cowries look nice and are easy to work with, but they'll probably slip off with how thin the fishing line is."

Shanks helped Luffy pick the shells she wanted and placed them in the water that had begun to boil. Luffy wandered off to find some more shells while Shanks gently stirred the pit before scooping out the shells with a strainer he had borrowed from the kitchen. He brought out the two pillows he had also borrowed from the crews quarters.

Luffy came back with more seashells held in her shirt which she dropped into the pot.

Shanks directed Luffy to sit down as he took out a needle.

"You'll need to a soft surface to put the shell on. It reduces the pressure on the shell, and the needle won't jam either. Make sure the shell's insides are facing up," Shanks instructed. "Don't just try to jam the needle through either. Twist the needle slowly while you push down."

Luffy nodded eagerly as Shanks handed her a needle.

"Be patient, and be careful. Let's try to get these all punctured before we arrange them, shall we?"

"Okay!" Luffy said cheerfully as she set to work. She took on the task with a surprising amount of determination, going silent at times in her concentration. Luffy only broke about seven shells the entire day using his method (two were broken as an unfortunate casualty to her sleeping fits), and with the two of them working together, they managed to fill a good amount of the shoebox with shells that had been cleaned and punctured.

Luffy let out a small breath as she placed the last shell in the shoebox before lying down flat in the sand.

"Finally done," Luffy groaned. "I'm so tired and hungry and tired and hungry and really really hungry~"

"That took longer than I expected," Shanks agreed as he cracked his neck. "It's been a really long time since I did that."

"It's late... Makino's probably worried, but I don't want to move," Luffy mumbled, stomach growling loudly in protest. 

"It's fine. I told the guys to tell her we might be out late. It's too dark to continue... How about we eat out here tonight?" Shanks suggested.

Luffy jumped up previous exhaustion forgotten.

"Campfire dinner!" Luffy said gleefully. "That means lots of meat! Like rabbits and deer and bear!"

"Sure," Shanks laughed as he stood, patting the sand off his pants. "Come on. You gather some more firewood while I go catch us something."

"Yes, sir!"

Shanks let out a low whistle as Luffy cleaned another leg of deer. He had caught two deer and two rabbits. Luffy had eaten a rabbit and almost all of the deer.

"Slow down, Anchor. Leave some for poor old me," Shanks chided, swiping the last stick of meat from the fireplace before Luffy could grab it.

"You're not poor or old. And I should eat more since I'm a growing kid," Luffy stated as she swiped at his skewer.

"Not a chance. I'm not as weak as Lucky to give in to you," Shanks said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Tch. Stingy."

"You ate over half of the food, you can't call me stingy."

"Stingy Shanks," Luffy pouted as she fell back into the sand. "Thanks for the meal."

"No problem. We'll need to clean this all up and head back. You got everything ready?"

"Yup. All packed and ready."

"Good. Remember to be careful when you knot off the ends of each side of the necklace before you tie it off," Shanks reminded her for the fifth time (repetition was key with the absentminded kid).

"Okay," Luffy said with a yawn. "I'll remember..."

Shanks cleaned off the stick before tossing it into the fire.

"Shanks," Luffy started, "did you know that when people die, they're reborn as a star? That way they can watch over their loved one for a long, long time, and that's why there are a lot of stars. Because there's a lot of dead people."

"Oh? Is that so?" Shanks laughed as he leaned back. It was a clear, moonless night, and the sky was littered with specks of light that seemed to twinkle with the breeze.

"Mhm. But really, really, rarely, a star will fall back to earth, and be born as a human again," Luffy continued, arm stretching up as if the grasp the sky.

"That's quite the tale. Who told you that?"

"Uh... I don't remember. I think it was some lady?"

"Figures. It has a pretty romantic feel to it," Shanks hummed. "Dying and being reborn as a star..."

"I want to meet a fallen star."

"Huh?" Shanks asked, surprised.

"I really want to meet a fallen star. Wouldn't it be cool to meet one?" Luffy said animatedly. "A person who's lived in another world!"

"But they wouldn't be able to tell if they did, would they?" Shanks wondered. "After all, people don't have any memories when they're born."

Luffy opened her mouth then closed it, her expression turning crestfallen.

"Yeah," Luffy agreed with great disappointment. Shanks ruffled her hair.

"Well, who knows. The world is a mysterious place. You might just end up meeting one. Come on, Anchor. Time to go," Shanks said as he packed up their stuff and kicked the sand over the remains of the campfire to snuff out any lucky flames.

"Okay," Luffy agreed as she stood, grasping her box close to herself.

Shanks swung his bag over his shoulder before extending a hand out towards Luffy. Luffy blinked, looking at it with a good amount of confusion before realization finally came. A smile brighter than any star in the sky lit up her face as she grasped his hand happily, bouncing with newfound energy as they began walking towards the bar.

* * *

**Omake**

"Who messed with my stuff?!" Davis screeched, high enough to be mistaken for a woman. "I told you bastards to not touch anything in the infirmary without my permission. My precious babies are all out of order... which one of you scoundrels tried to stitch yourselves up?"

"Who cares about that? My pillow's missing! Do you know how stiff my neck gets if I don't have one?"

Shanks sipped his drink calmly, retaining an oblivious expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up having to do some quick research on shells ._.
> 
> Thought I'd add in some more background info and start hinting at some of the (maybe) plot I plan on building in the present time.


	19. Growing Misunderstandings

"Vivi wants to test those fake rebels, but it seemed like you were also testing Vivi, Ace," Luffy commented as they sat under the shade of one of the rocky outcroppings outside of the village. The others had agreed upon a break before they decided to enact their plan, and the two siblings took this as a chance to get some well-needed rest.

"Did it seem that way?" Ace yawned.

"I know you were," Luffy said as she leaned against him. "It's okay. Vivi's a good person. She's just shouldering more than she should."

"She's alright, for a noble," Ace admitted. "But her plan seems a bit flimsy. She wants to explain the real culprit to the leader of the Rebel Army? Even if they believe her, it's not going to end just like that. Moreover, your goal is different, isn't it?"

"Mm... I'm gonna beat Crocodile's ass," Luffy agreed.

"Don't be stupid, Luffy. He's not an opponent you can beat just yet. He's a pirate who has sailed on the Grand Line longer than you've been alive, and not to mention he's a Shichibukai. Granted, he is one of the weaker ones, but that isn't a title they just give out to anyone," Ace scolded.

"I can beat him," Luffy assured him, like she was stating a fact rather than a challenge. Ace groaned.

"Jeez... where do you get all that confidence from?"

"From Ace," Luffy muttered. "I won't die, and I won't lose until I catch up to you, so I will definitely beat Crocodile."

"That's stupid," Ace said as he rested his head on Luffy's.

"You're more stupid," Luffy said right before she fell asleep, and Ace followed right after, unable to get a word in otherwise.

* * *

"Goddammit Luffy! Don't steal other people's food!" Zoro yelled as he tackled Luffy.

"Stop complaining, that meal had plenty of calories in it," Sanji grouched as he kicked Usopp who had been calling for seconds.

"Why do meal times always end like this?" Vivi said dumbfoundedly.

"Ignore them," Nami instructed, glaring at the group making a ruckus. "Seriously! How can two siblings be so different?"

"Right? Look, Ace-san has finished eating and now he's cleaning his fork and plate," Vivi pointed out.

"Yup. He sure is different," Nami cast a look at Luffy who was wrestling with Zoro, "from his nincompoop of a brother. You'd never really expect a guy with good manners like him to have such an incredible bounty on his head."

"Ace-san does?"

"Of course he does. He's one of the commanders of Whitebeard, and even before that, I heard he was an infamous rookie that rose in the pirate world quickly."

* * *

Ace subtly checked their surroundings. They weren't alone. There seemed to be about four others, but none of them registered as a large threat. He stood as he headed towards the two that had fled after stealing a leg of meat. Ace snorted softly when he felt Luffy chase after in a completely different direction.

He was surprised to discover the thieves were two young boys that looked as if they hadn't had a proper meal in quite a while. Siblings from the Badlands, if their words and actions meant anything. His appearance startled at them and the older of the two drew a pistol which he shakily shot at him. Ace threw a small stone with practiced ease, stopping the bullet from hitting its mark. Ace plucked the gun out of the boy's grip.

"You shouldn't play around with dangerous things like this," Ace reprimanded.

"Nii-chan," the smaller one whined, clinging to the older boy who pushed himself in front protectively. Ace felt a pang of sympathy, recalling a time when he had stood in between Luffy and their grandfather, with Luffy clinging to the back of his shirt fearfully.

"Kids like you should go home to your moms and take a nap or something. You're lucky you ran into us instead of some common bandits. They might have just killed you and your little brother."

"...We have something to ask of you!" the older boy said, seeming to have come to a decision. We need you to find and capture a man for us! If you catch him, we'll give you a one million beli reward!"

"Hah?"

"Please find this man!" the boy insisted, thrusting a torn picture towards him. Ace took it, looking at the faded picture of a man with a tattoo on his forehead and a rogue smile on his face. He heard the other members of his sister's crew gather around curiously.

"Who's the guy?" Usopp asked.

"Scorpion. He's a bounty hunter," the boy answered. Ace's grip on the picture tightened.

"What a coincidence. I have some business with this guy as well," Ace said as he handed back the picture to the boys.

"I heard of a man who defeated Blackbeard in Yuba. His name was Scorpion. I'm going to Yuba to meet him," Ace said. He had his doubts about the rumor, but he had no other real leads at the moment.

"Eh? Do you really thing this man beat Blackbeard, Ace?" Usopp said as he glanced at the man in the photo.

"Well... I guess I won't know until I meet him."

...

"Yo! Looks like everyone's here!" Luffy waved from her spot on the bird.

"L-Luffy?!"

"How the hell does he keep end up in situations like these?" Sanji sighed.

"Too bad for you, I'm lucky in a fight! Your days of roaming the seas end today!" the man declared with a laugh. Ace bit his tongue. So the rumor was wrong. Ace could tell there was no way this man had faced Blackbeard, much less beaten him.

"He's an idiot... a complete idiot," the kid murmured from where he was hidden. Ace looked at them, then back at the man, quick to spot the resemblances. So that's what was going on here.

"Oh man! This is getting exciting~" Luffy laughed. "Ace, a true battle! Don't back out!"

"Like I would!" Ace yelled. "I've got something to ask him as well, but the real problem is... what do you think you're doing, Luffy? I told you to be more careful around strangers!"

"It's fine, it's fine. Ossan's a real funny guy," Luffy waved off.

"Don't just trust a guy because you think he's funny," Ace said with exhaustion. "Just get out of the way, Luffy."

...

"You're leaving?" Luffy asked, not even trying to hide the disappointment in her tone.

"Yeah. Blackbeard isn't in Alabasta after all. There's no reason for me to stay in this country any longer."

"Where do you plan on going next then?" Sanji asked curiously.

"Scorpion says he heard that there was sighting of him in the West. I'm going to try looking there," Ace said as he fished for the vivre card in his pockets. He fingered it briefly before he tossed the folded paper over to Luffy.

"Luffy, always keep that with you," Ace said firmly.

"Eh? It's a just a scrap of paper though?" Luffy cocked her head.

"That scrap of paper is going to let us meet again," Ace grinned. It made sense that the crew had yet to come across such a thing. Well, they'd find out sooner or later. Luffy still looked doubtful. "Don't want it?"

"No, I do," Luffy said immediately, and a bit petulantly. Ace grinned wider before addressing Luffy's crew.

"Having a younger sibling who's on the slow side makes her older brother worry. Luffy might be a bit much for you to handle, but please take good care of her."

"Luffy's right here," Luffy scowled. "Who are you calling slow, stupid Ace..."

Ace laughed, ruffling her hair. His face softened, hand dropping. They would go their separate ways once more, and there was no telling when was the next time they'd see each other again. He observed her, trying to burn every detail of how she looked in his mind, though he had no doubts he'd be seeing her quite often in the papers.

"Luffy, the next time we meet will be at the Pirate's Summit."

"Of course!" Luffy said, bouncing on the balls of her heels. Ace smiled warmly.

"Come to the top. I'll be waiting."

"NIshishishi. You won't be waiting long. I'll catch up with you an instant," Luffy giggled.

"As if," Ace snorted. Luffy stuck her tongue out mischievously.

"I will. You'll see. My crew and I will be the strongest on the seas! Even better than your White Moustaches!"

"It's _Whitebeards_ ," Ace said in exasperation. Luffy only smiled, standing on her tiptoes and planting a light kiss on his forehead and lips. Ace heard several of Luffy's companions choke on air, and he swore someone let out a sound similar to that of a strangled bird. Luffy promptly ignored them, dragging him down so their foreheads were pressing. Her eyes peered into him with a rare seriousness and sort of pleading.

"Be careful, Ace," Luffy muttered. "Really, really, be careful. I... don't have a good feeling about this, but... Ace is strong. The only one who gets to beat you is going to be me, so don't you lose to anyone." Luffy took a breath, and continued in a much quieter tone. "We promised we'd live our lives freely and without regret, but don't you dare leave me alone. I'll chase after you no matter what."

Ace felt a lump in his throat.

"I thought you were past the stage of following me around like puppy," Ace joked, placing his own hand on the hand cupping his cheek. "Really. I already promised you, didn't I? I will never die. Who do you think you're scolding anyways? I should be the one saying all that to you. You're like, a million times more likely to die than I am."

"Hey! Take that back! I'm not going to die that easily either!" Luffy protested.

"...Didn't you nearly get executed back in Lo-"

Luffy tackled Usopp before he could finish, slamming both hands over his mouth as she sat on top of him.

"Shh. No. Shut up, Usopp. Not another word. Don't talk- no. Don't even breathe," Luffy hissed, and as much as what the teen had been saying worried Ace (what the fuck did he mean execution?), he took everyone's distraction as his chance to leave. He really hated goodbyes. Besides, he was confident Luffy was in good hands.

The crew was wildly different in every single aspect, and there was no usual order there was on a typical pirate ship, but somehow, it worked, and it was so Luffy. 

Every single one of them regarded Luffy with a sense of both respect and the stunned awe that came with meeting and knowing Luffy. They would not betray her.

And if by some tiny, minuscule chance he was wrong, and they did, he would personally track them down and murder them.

* * *

Luffy had panicked.

She didn't know how Ace would react to her nearly being executed on the same platform as father he despised above all else, and she wasn't planning on finding out in this lifetime.

She had tackled Usopp into the sand, knocking the breath out of him and then proceeded to deprive him of the air he needed to talk.

"Shh. No. Shut up, Usopp. Not another word. Don't talk- no. Don't even breathe," she hissed lowly. "Don't say anything more."

"Luffy! Usopp's turning blue!" Chopper waved frantically.

"Ah," Luffy removed her hands, and Usopp took several deep breaths. "Sorry, sorry! It's just I really don't want to Ace to know..."

"Uh, I think your brother's gone," Zoro said as he looked around.

"Huh?! Already? Damn, he's sneaky," Luffy growled. 

"H-hey, Luffy. What the hell was that?" Nami stuttered, cheeks flushed.

"Huh? Oh. Well, you see... Ace is pretty stingy about some things. I would have been in heaps of trouble if Usopp finished speaking," Luffy rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Not that!" Vivi exclaimed, face just as red as Nami's. "The k... kiss!"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"But-! He's your brother!" Nami gasped.

"...Yeah? I told you that when we first met him?" Luffy scratched her head in confusion. She didn't see why this seemed to rile Nami further.

"You're siblings!"

"Now you're just repeating stuff," Luffy grumbled irritably, turning her attention to the paper Ace had left with her. She flipped the paper, but the back was just as blank as the front.

"Luffy!" Nami grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her. "That kiss- between siblings- it's wrong!"

"What are you complaining about now?" Luffy shook her off. "Makino gave us a bunch of lessons on manners, though I didn't listen to most of them. She said a kiss on the forehead was adoration, and the lips for love. It's why all the families did it as a sign of love and good luck whenever the fishermen went out. Ace is my family. Is that so wrong? Didn't you even say kisses were between lovers or family, Nami?"

"B-but..." Nami trailed off, face still red.

"Ignore them," Zoro sighed, herding her away.

"What's wrong with them?" Luffy muttered.

"They're perverts," Zoro explained.

"Ohhh, that makes sense" Luffy nodded in understanding. Ace had said that perverts were weird.

"We're not perverts!" Nami and Vivi screamed.

* * *

"Luffy? It's not your watch yet, is it?" Zoro said as his captain stumbled out of their shared tent. Vivi and Nami had been steaming about his comment and had shot down any conversation about rooming before it had begun.

"I can't sleep," Luffy admitted as she climbed atop the small boulder and sat next to him, hat in hand.

"Chopper's medicine?"

"Was with the supplies those stupid birds stole. I hope they eat it and sleep forever," Luffy scowled. She fingered the ribbon of her hat where the witch had sewn in Ace's paper.

"You shouldn't worry," Zoro said. "Like you said, Ace is strong."

"Sometimes, that worries me more," Luffy said quietly. "Ace is strong, so if- if he does lose, then the person who beat him was even stronger. To beat Ace... they'd be beyond my power, wouldn't they? If by some small chance Ace is in trouble, would I even be strong enough to save him?"

"Is that really something to worry about?" Zoro asked, a bit worried about Luffy's uncharacteristic behavior. "If he's as strong as you say he is, then it won't ever happen. And if it does, then all you need to do is get stronger than your brother and save his sorry ass."

Luffy let out a muffled laugh.

"Yeah. Like it would even happen..." Luffy's eyes clouded briefly. "But it's not like people die the way you ever expect them to."

Zoro bit his lip. He couldn't argue with that logic. Kuina, who he had been virtually undefeatable in his eyes, had died because she had fallen down the stairs after their match. Unexpectedly. Unpredictably. And all too suddenly.

"Tch. You're acting really strange today," Zoro said irritably.

"Nishishishi. I got to talk a lot with Ace on the way here. He says it's important to talk about everything with you since you're my first mate. After all, if I'm ever gone, Zoro's the one in charge."

"Mm... Well, we definitely can't have the witch or Captain Usopp in charge, can we?" Zoro said dryly. Luffy smiled.

"Go ahead and go sleep, Zoro. I might as well take over since I'm already awake."

"Fine," Zoro yawned. "G'night, Captain."

"Goodnight, Zoro. Sleep well."

* * *

**Omake**

Luffy stood on her toes to plant a kiss on Ace's forehead... then lips.

Nami had to grab Vivi for support so she didn't collapse then and there, face hot from embarrassment. By the seas... it was real. It was happening. A scene straight out of some of the more... steamy books she had come across her journey. A young, cute male paired with a stronger, more dominant male....

Vivi was torn between covering her eyes and not. She had lived a sheltered life, but it didn't mean she was completely naive and innocent to what the real world was like. But... this definitely was new and a slippery slopes from the looks of it. And holy ancestors- their foreheads were touching and they were whispering- Vivi let out a sound unfit for a princess.

Usopp was neutral about the interaction, vaguely wondering if this was what Luffy had been referring to back on Syrup Island.

Sanji was a little taken aback. Was Luffy gay or just a really affectionate guy?

'Siblings really are nice,' Chopper thought enviously, wondering what it felt to exchange shows of affection so easily.

"What the fuck," Zoro said under his breath, staring at the witch and princess who each had a hand to their face and- was that blood dripping down from their noses?

Zoro faced forward with a blank expression. Besides the two kids (Usopp and Chopper), it was clear this crew was full of knaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't know where to go with this chapter, and I feel like it rushes Ace's outro. There's no real reference or any hint in canon that Ace and Luffy had lost someone before, so I figured I could add it in here. I'm somewhat tempted to skip to the end of the Alabasta arc, but that wouldn't make sense. I'll do my best to write when I can before school starts, since updates will be a lot slower then. The chapter's slower than I wanted, but I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> EDIT: I added the omake I forgot to put in the first time.


	20. Yuba's Final Resident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles are so hard when nothing happens. I should have just titled it using Alabsta 1, Alabasta 2 or something.

"Ah... what the heck. Are we lost?" Luffy said as she woke.

"It's all your fault!" Chopper and Zoro chorused.

"...Is it?" Luffy asked sheepishly.

"Yes! We keep telling you not to drink from the cactus. Why the hell did you go and do it again?" Zoro groaned.

"Any liquid is better than no liquid," Luffy declared.

"Not if you hallucinate and cause trouble for the rest of us," Zoro snarled.

"Sorry... Where is everyone else? Did you lose them, Zoro?"

"We keep telling you, it's your fault!"

"Ack! Okay, okay. So then... where are we supposed to go?" Luffy said, looking around. "There's no tracks or anything... Chopper, can't you smell them?"

"I'm trying but I don't smell anything," Chopper sniffed.

"Which way is the wind blowing?" Zoro asked.

"Um... I think it's from my left," Chopper said.

"At least we know they're not upwind," Zoro muttered. "I suppose we should just pick a direction and hope it's the right one," Zoro said as he began walking.

"Uh, Zoro," Chopper called.

"Hah?"

"You're heading upwind. You just said they weren't upwind."

"..."

...

"Um, is Luffy really going to be okay?" Chopper said, glancing back at Luffy who was lagging behind them.

"She's not the type to give up in a situation like this," Zoro said carelessly.

Chopper fidgeted, gathering his courage (Zoro was a good person he reminded himself).

"Hey, are pirates always like this?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Climbing snowy mountains, and traveling across deserts like we are," Chopper clarified.

Zoro snorted.

"Well, if you put it like that, I guess we're different from your usual pirate, especially since we have a captain like her."

"Huh. I wonder if I boarded the wrong ship," Chopper sighed, slumping.

"What a coincidence. I thought the same thing just a while ago," Zoro said, and Chopper felt a little reassured that the man hadn't taken offense from his statement.

"...Hey, Zoro. You're the oldest member of this crew, aren't you? Nami said that it was just the two of you when she met you guys," Chopper prodded.

"I guess I am. But there's not much of a difference between the older and newer members. Luffy pretty much picked us up one after another."

"Why did you join her?" Chpper asked slowly. Luffy was strong, but also childish and erratic. He couldn't imagine how the others had ended up joining, and understood less why someone as strong and serious as Zoro, sharp witted and bossy as Nami, and foul-mouthed as Sanji would follow and put up with her antics.

"Hm? Why do you ask?" Zoro said, seeming neither defensive or suspicious.

"I just joined the crew and everyone seems... I guess wild and independent to me. Especially you, Zoro. You all hardly seem the types to agree to being a subordinate."

Zoro seemed amused at his observation.

"That's true enough. In my case... things just happened to turn out this way. Or something like that," Zoro said vaguely, a thoughtful look crossing his eyes. "The rest of the crew are of similar standing. All of our true objectives are different from Luffy's. We all have our own dreams, and are working to accomplish our own goals and agenda. It's the same for you isn't it?"

"Yeah. I want to cure all the illnesses of the world," Chopper said shyly.

"Jeez... I remember someone once told me from their view, it seemed as if we didn't have any teamwork at all since everyone is independent from the captain. A problem for a pirate crew, really."

"I agree," Chopper said, recalling the amount of bickering that could arise among them.

"But," Zoro said, tone a bit more serious, "what is teamwork in the first place? Rescuing and protecting one another? There are people that think that's all it is, but that seems childish to me. I think teamwork is when everyone does what they can with their lives on the line, and then when they can no longer go on, turn to the next guy 'I did what I could. It's your turn now. If you don't finish it, I'll kick your ass myself.' Isn't that how you build bonds in the first place? And when I put it in that perspective, I think comrades who are wild and independent are okay to have, and it hasn't failed us yet. That's just my opinion of course."

Chopper smiled.

"So that's it. Now I know what Usopp meant by doing the best I can."

This strangely enough drew a genuine smile from Zoro.

"Hah. When he says it, it sounds more like a lie."

Chopper didn't know why Zoro would think so. Usopp was a fascinating person who had already defeated many foes, with a great many number of followers back at the island.

"The question you're getting at is 'why do we keep insist and keep being part of her crew?' isn't it?"

The two glanced back at Luffy, who looked drained and half out of it even as she trudged behind them. They paused to allow Luffy to catch up with them.

"I'd have to say, after traveling together so long, another purpose has begun to emerge. Both me and the others."

"Another purpose?" Chopper said curiously as they began walking again.

"Sorry, I can't really pinpoint what it is so I can't really tell you what it might be but..."

"Shade!" Luffy said, suddenly alive and loud. The two glanced between the small boulder and Luffy with horror, already guessing what she was going to do. And do she did. She stretched her arms to grab the boulder, and then sling-shotted the both of them along with her.

...

Zoro respected Luffy well enough. But sometimes, just sometimes, like he had told Chopper, he wondered why the hell he had agreed to follow her.

Luffy was laughing as she sat completely unharmed in the shade while Zoro was still reeling from the impact and Chopper....

"Huh? What's Chopper doing over there?" Luffy giggled, looking over to where Chopper lay unconscious in the sand. "Is he trying to be funny or something."

Zoro rested his sword near her neck in warning.

"It's my fault, sorry," Luffy succumbed easily. Zoro rolled his eyes, sheathing his swords.

"Jeez, how did that serious conversation end up like this," Zoro sighed as dropped onto a nearby rock. Or at least tried to. Zoro felt a part of his soul leave him as he was suddenly airborne, falling into some underground cave. He thanked the stars at the very least the sand down there had cushioned his fall.

"Oi, I don't think anything I said was funny," he heard Luffy complain.

"That's not why I fell!" Zoro roared.

"Oh. Are you alright then?" Luffy shouted down.

"Yeah," Zoro grunted, wincing slightly as he stood up. "Man, what the hell is this place?" Zoro said as he tried to make out something in the darkness. Were those ruins... ruins? And in the center of it all- "What is this?" Zoro murmured as he stepped towards the half-buried block of obsidian. There were symbols covering the entirety of the face. "What is something like this-"

"-doing underground?" Luffy finished for him.

"Yeah, I wonder- Wait, why the hell are you down here too?" Zoro said, whipping around to the girl who stood with her arms crossed.

"I jumped down of course."

"I asked why not how!"

"Because I could?"

"Idiot! If we're both down here, we'll get separated from Chopper," Zoro groaned, thinking of how the poor reindeer would be confused when he woke to see no one around. "And without him, we have no chance of tracking down the others either!"

"Well, no worries then," Luffy said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Chopper's falling down too."

"Gyahhh!" Chopper screamed as he crashed down near them. Zoro held back another sigh, heading towards him. "Ow... where am I?"

"Seems you're okay," Zoro called. The reindeer perked up.

"Zoro! Luffy! Where are we?"

"Not a clue. All we know for sure is that we're underground," Zoro mused. He looked around once more, his eyes growing more adjusted. "It seems like we're in a huge dome."

"Constructed by humans... This is probably an ancient ruin," Chopper concluded after wandering the place a bit.

"What makes you figure that? The ruins could be pretty recent," Zoro said, trying to spot an opening or a tunnel that would leave out of the dome aside from where they had fallen in.

"This wall has picture-like symbols all over it," Chopper said as he pointed to the obsidian block. "I remember seeing something similar in a book that Doctorine had. It's a really ancient writing system."

"Not a dome," Luffy muttered from next to them, staring at the writing as if in a trance. "A resting place."

"You can read it?" Chopper said in surprise. Luffy didn't respond.

"Luffy," Zoro tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked. "What?"

"Can you read that?" Chopper pointed.

"No..? I feel like I can and can't. I'm not sure. It seems somewhat familiar," Luffy cocked her head, a troubled expression on her face. "Hmmm... Well, whatever. As nice as this place is, we should go. This place sounds weird," Luffy said as she looked calculatingly at the hole in the ceiling.

"S-s-sounds weird?" Chopper said nervously as he clung to Zoro.

"Yeah. Can't you hear that?" Luffy said, winding up her arm.

"No!" Chopper squeaked.

"Stop scaring him," Zoro scolded. "It's probably just the wind blowing by. And what the hell are you doing?" Zoro said as he watched her miss the whole and cause several chunks of rock to fall on her.

"The hole you fell through is too damn small," Luffy whined as she made another attempt. Zoro watched as another part of the ceiling crumbled in on her. The glint in Luffy's eyes changed. "Okay. New plan."

Zoro resigned himself to whatever plan she had come up with, and as they crash landed for the nth time that day, Zoro really wondered if he had boarded the wrong ship. Luckily enough, they had landed close to the others for Chopper to pick up their scent. Vivi was staring at them with a new look in her eyes, but Zoro was really to exhausted to question it.

...

"Is this place really an oasis? It's not different from Erumalu," Zoro said as he looked around the deserted town.

"This... this can't be," Vivi murmured. "So even this place-!"

"Where's the water?" Luffy panted, swaying with the wind.

"All the sand must have raised the ground level and caused the oasis to be swallowed up," Vivi said grimly. Luffy let out a sigh.

"This place looks as abandoned as the last town," Chopper said, sniffing the air. "And the scent of people have long faded."

"There- they have to be here," Vivi said breathlessly. "I..."

"Did we trek across the whole desert for nothing?" Zoro muttered, turning towards Luffy.

"...Luffy?" Zoro stopped as he realized Luffy was no longer walking with them. His eyes trailed back and zeroed in on her form collapsed in the sand. "Luffy?!"

Zoro skidded next to Luffy, turning her over so her face was no longer planted in the sand. Luffy let out a desperate gasp of air before her breaths fell into an even rhythm.

"Jeez. It's been a while," Zoro sighed as hefted Luffy into a sitting position. Chopper was there in an instant.

"It's alright. I don't think she's inhaled too much sand. Luffy must have been really pushing herself these past few days even without the pills and the naps," Chopper worried.

"Is everything alright?" Vivi called nervously.

"It's fine. Luffy just fell asleep again," Chopper waved off. "She'll probably wake up in a few-"

Luffy jerked up with a snort, looking around with lidded eyes.

"-moments. Are you okay, Luffy?"

"Hm?" Luffy yawned, scrubbing at her eyes. "What happened? Gah... how'd I get so much sand in my mouth and eyes. It's so salty."

"You fell asleep, idiot," Zoro rolled his eyes, standing back up.

"Again?" Luffy said, sounding disappointed. "I don't know how Ace manages..."

"I'm sure it's just experience," Zoro said as he helped her up. The three ran to catch up to the rest of the group who were cautiously entering the quiet town. 

"Travelers? You all must be quite tired after trekking through the desert to get here. I'm afraid the town is a bit dried up at the moment, but there are plenty of places to rest. After all, this town was known for its inns," an old man greeted them from his small ditch, a shovel in hand. Zoro winced at the rasp in the old man's voice, the tired bags under his eyes, the weathered closed, and hands heavily calloused and dried with old blood. The old man looked one breath away from death, and Zoro was surprised he hadn't collapsed where he was standing. Or maybe he would soon. He was trembling hard enough for it.

Vivi tugged at her cloak nervously as she tried to hide more of her face.

"Um, excuse us. We heard that the Rebel Army was based here so..."

The old man's face immediately sharpened.

"And what do you youngsters want with the Rebel Army? Don't tell me you want to join them!" he yelled, before turning away, returning to his digging. "Those fools are not here anymore."

"What?!"

"You saw the sandstorm that hit this town as you came earlier, didn't you? The drought kept drying us up, and the sandstorms kept coming more and more, and now it has eaten away at the oasis. People began moving away, and without steady trade and circulation of goods, the rebels couldn't continue to endure. They moved their base of operations to Katorea."

"Ah!" Vivi gasped, horror written on her face.

"Where's that Vivi? Is it close by? Please tell me it's close by," Luffy prodded.

"...It's the oasis next to Nanohana," Vivi admitted quietly.

"Nanohana?!" Nami screeched. "Didn't we come from there?!"

"Why did we come all the way here then?" Usopp moaned.

"Hey, that's where I met Eyelashes when I got lost!" Chopper exclaimed. The camel began grunting and Chopper translated for them.

"'When you saved me'- hah?! Eyelashes said he was carting goods to the Rebel Army in Katorea!"

"Why the hell didn't you tell us before, you stupid camel?" Usopp howled as he joined Sanji and Luffy in kicking at the camel.

"'Whatever,'" Chopper translated.

"What's with this camel?!" Sanji yelled. "You stupid perverted camel! You've had a rather nasty attitude from the moment we met you!"

"...Did you just say Vivi?"

They froze.

"U-uh, no! You got it wrong, old man! Vivi's not a princess!" Luffy babbled.

"Idiot!" Zoro hissed, slapping his hand over her mouth.

"No, I'm-" Vivi stuttered, backing away.

"Vivi-chan? Is that really you?" the old man gasped as he began making his way towards them.

"Huh?" they paused at the familiarity in the man's tone. The old man gasped as he clasped Vivi's shoulders.

"It is you! I'm so glad you're alive and doing well! It's me! Do you remember? Well, I guess it's a bit hard to tell since I've lost some weight..." the man rambled.

Recognition crossed Vivi's eyes.

"Toto-ojisan?" Vivi said in horror, hand covering her mouth. "That can't be. You..."

"It's been a long time," Toto said tearfully. "Don't worry, Vivi-chan. I have faith in his Majesty! He would never betray this kingdom! Isn't that right?"

Zoro's eyes flitted away as the old man fell, sobbing.

"This rebellion is absurd! Those idiots... I tried to stop them, but the rebellion won't stop. So what if it hasn't rained for three years? I believe in his Majesty, and many in this country still do. They've been pushed to the limits. They'll try and settle things with the next attack. They're prepared to die. Please, Vivi-chan, I beg of you! Stop those fools! Stop my son!"

Vivi offered a clean cloth to the man with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Toto-ojisan. We can stop this rebellion."

...

"Well, good work today you all! Let's all take a well deserved break to replenish our energy. Goodnight," Usopp said before collapsing onto the lower bunk bed with a loud snore. Zoro twitched, flinging a pillow at the teen.

"You were sleeping half the time!" Zoro complained, having shouldered the burden of pulling along both Usopp and Chopper (but Chopper was small, and couldn't be blamed with how furry he was).

"Of course I was! I was exhausted! I'm not a monster like you all and that stupid camel wouldn't even let anyone other than Nami and Vivi ride him!" Usopp shouted, throwing the pillow back with surprising force at his face. Zoro growled, reeling from the blow.

"That's it. You're dead," Zoro stood, going to gather the pillows from the other beds/

"And you! You were asleep the entire time, Bluenose!" Usopp continued, throwing his own pillow at Chopper.

"I can't stand the heat!" Chopper cried indignantly.

"Um, Sanji-san, that's my bed," Vivi said to the blond who only patted the space next to him.

"I figured you wouldn't want to be alone tonight," he replied smoothly.

"And what the hell are _you_ doing?" Usopp said, hurling another pillow at the blond before Zoro could do it himself. He could hear the cook's teeth grind as the pillow hit him in the head.

"Alright. Which one of you jackasses threw that at me?" Sanji said as he stood menacingly. Zoro threw a pillow spitefully at the blond, but he kicked it away, hitting Usopp straight on.

It devolved into a full on pillow fight between the four, and while it was petty and childish, Zoro couldn't hold back the urge to take out some of his stress on his crewmates.

"Don't you men understand the meaning of sleep?!" the witch screamed at them, but it only earned her a pillow in her general direction.

Zoro absently wondered where Luffy was. Usually she would be in the middle of the chaos, shouting just as loud as the others, but she was nowhere in sight. She wasn't even tucked in one of the empty beds dead asleep.

And then, the ero-cook hit him with a smug smirk, and all other thoughts flew out the window.

* * *

"Hey Ossan. It must be really hard to live here with no water at all," Luffy commented as she crouched near Toto.

"The water will come. The oasis is not dead. Yuba will not succumb to sand. I'll just dig it up, no matter how long it takes. After all, this is the land the king entrusted to me," Toto said fiercely.

Luffy hummed. The man's loyalty and conviction was admirable. She just worried that he would collapse before he could see the day his words would come true. There had been one thing that had been bothering Luffy for a while now. The small sandstorm that had engulfed the crew back near Erumalu. She could have sworn she had seen the outline of a figure amidst the swirling sand, as if the sandstorm itself was alive.

"I like you, old man. Let's dig up the oasis then," Luffy said as she began digging with her hands with practiced ease. It was a lot easier and harder to dig through sand than dirt. On one hand, it gave easier than dirt, and there were no roots or large rocks in the way. On the other hand, the sand would sometimes slide back as while it was slightly damp, it was also loose.

"Hey! Don't fling your sand into my hole!" Toto cried.

"Hm?" Luffy paused, already at least a foot below ground level.

"Are you trying to fill my hole?" Toto asked, waving at the area around him.

"No? I'm trying to dig a hole."

"But you're getting sand in the hole I'm digging! There's no point of digging if you're filling the hole I'm digging!"

Luffy cocked her head. She didn't quite get his point. Their goal was to dig up a hole, and she was in much better health to do it than the Ossan (and frankly, much faster).

"It's a mystery hole then," Luffy concluded, returning to her digging.

"It's not! Hey! Wait!"

...

"I apologize for the shameful sight yesterday, Vivi-chan."

"No, no! Not at all, Toto-ojisan. We'll be off. I promise I won't let this country fall," Vivi promised fervently.

"Yes... And Luffy, do take this with you," Toto said as he handed the teen a small bottle that could hang around the neck.

"Water!" Luffy cried gleefully. "You managed to get some? Sorry I fell asleep in the middle of digging."

Vivi was surprised. Now that she thought about it, Luffy had been strangely absent from the inn last night.

"No, not at all," Toto replied with warmth and amusement. "It was just a little after you fell asleep digging that hole. With your help, I managed to reach a moist layer of earth. I got the water in that container from distilling that."

"Ossan," Luffy trembed, a solemn look on her face. "Although I don't really understand, thanks. I'll treasure this water."

"Of course. That's genuine Yuba water. I'm just sorry I couldn't give you more."

"This is more than enough," Luffy waved off as he hung the strap off his neck and let the small container rest against his chest. "You just take care of yourself old man."

"You worry about yourself, youngster. An old man like me can take care of himself just fine."

Luffy smiled in response, but even to Vivi, it looked tight and strained.

"Sure. See you around Ossan. Try not to keel over and die while no one's around," Luffy waved. Vivi opened her mouth to snap at him, but immediately shut her mouth. As crude as Luffy's words were, he meant every word. Toto was alone. If he were to collapse while no one was around... suddenly, Vivi was almost hesitant to leave the city. Only the thought of preventing a civil war kept her moving. And suddenly, Vivi felt anxious, pressed for time, and close to breaking down.

It was all so clear how her citizens were suffering, and seeing Toto-ojisan made it so much more so. Her people were dying and if she didn't do anything, even more would fall in a pointless conflict. This was all just so-

"Luffy! What do you think you're doing?!" Nami yelled, snapping Vivi out of her musings. She looked up to see the others staring at Luffy, who sat silently under a withered tree, with various degrees of exasperation. Zoro alone had a face as grave as Luffy's.

"Yup. This isn't going to work. I quit," Luffy declared.

* * *

**Bonus**

"Maybe we should have waited for them," Vivi said nervously as they rested in the shade of the ruins.

"They'll be fine," Nami dismissed her concern.

"But Zoro's sense of direction is... you know," Usopp said, not finishing, but not needing to.

"And Luffy is..." Sanji added with a wave of his hand. Everybody winced. Not as bad with directions as Zoro, but still hopeless.

"...Chopper's there. They'll be fine," Nami laughed nervously.

"Chopper's sense of smell is good," Usopp agreed. "But the wind today has been- well, it's probably not in their favor."

"...It'll work out?" Nami said weakly.

"With their combined luck, they might end up Alubarna," Vivi commented.

"Or they might die of dehydration in the middle of nowhere," Usopp bit his lip.

"Oh, I hope they don't run into quick sand," Vivi gasped. "Luffy and Zoro seem like the type to struggle in that sort of situation, but moving will only cause them to fall in quicker and they'll eventually suffocate as sand fills their mouths and lungs, and no one will uncover their bodies until maybe centuries later when the landscapes shift and their remains surface or if someone happened to be digging to find water. Or worse, no one finds their bodies and they remain forever locked in the-"

"Now let's not let our imaginations run too wild," Usopp interrupted, looking a little green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole talk between Zoro and Chopper is non-canon, but in the anime, but I couldn't bear to skip over it, and really couldn't reword it better. I loved it even more after catching up to the entire series and going back to watch it. And I couldn't bear leaving out Toto either. There's not a lot going on, and I was going to include Luffy and Vivi's fight, but I had a hard time deciding from whose point of view it should be in. Vivi's, Zoro's, or Sanji's, though I feel I write too much in Zoro's point of view, and pretty much none in Usopp's (he's a great character, but I feel he doesn't have a huge sense of duty and responsibility until during and after Enies Lobby).


	21. The Story of the Boy Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's supposed to be this short. I originally added it as an extra, and planned to keep them as extras, but I figured I'd just separate it out in short little bits. There's only going to be a few(?), and it's going to be terribly vague, but I think everyone will see why included it at all in the long run.

"Hush, my little soldier. You'll only tire yourself out by crying," the woman soothed the boy who tried to contain his sobs.

"But Mother, I don't understand. Why is this happening to us?"

"It's because... the government sees us as a threat. We who bear the initial 'D'. Now that I think about it, I never told you the story behind it, did I?"

"...No. What is it?" the boy said curiously. The woman patted the space next to her.

"Make yourself comfortable. This is a story that has been passed through generations of our families. Perhaps, one day, you'll pass it on to children of your own."

"Right," the boy said doubtfully.

"Oh, stop being so negative. Those who work hard and never give up will be rewarded. One day, perhaps you'll find a place for yourself in the world. Now let's see... where should I start? It should first be said, that this isn't just any story that is passed around among friends and family. This is a story that can get you killed since the government forbids the sort of knowledge it contains."

"Guess it won't make much of a difference for us then," the boy responded glumly.

"Nonsense. There is a very big difference between being alive and dead. You may not think so today or tomorrow, or maybe even a week from now. You might not even think it until years later, but you'll see at some point. As long as you're alive, there are still things you can do. There are things you can still change as long as you're alive, so don't give up hope yet."

"...Alright."


	22. Chapter 22

"I quit," Luffy huffed.

"...Quit?" Vivi whispered in confusion, hoping she had misheard.

"What the heck are you talking about, Luffy?!" Usopp asked, glancing nervously between Vivi and his captain.

"Luffy! We don't have the time to play along to another one of your whims!" Nami yelled.

"We're going back, aren't we?" Luffy started plainly.

"Right. We're backtracking to Katorea where the rebels are so that we can just, you know... stop a civil war that involves a million people that could break out any moment now. This is to help Vivi and her people, or did you forget all that already?!" Sanji scolded, voice escalating towards the end.

"I don't wanna," Luffy replied, turning to face her. Vivi stiffened, suddenly feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Vivi," Luffy said quietly. Vivi jumped as if scalded.

"Yes..?" Vivi said, trying to keep a neutral expression despite the welling panic. Luffy said he quit. Did this mean he had finally grown tired of this? Would he and the rest leave her? She... she didn't think she could handle this alone.

"I want to kick Crocodile's ass!" Luffy said in a fierce tone. "Say you manage to stop the rebels from clashing... do you think Crocodile will stop? And even if we followed you back to the rebel base, there would be nothing we could really do. We're pirates. In fact, it would be better if we weren't there with you at all. A princess escorted by a bunch of outlaws doesn't really inspire confidence in the hearts of the people."

Vivi felt taken aback by the truth in his words, and the rest had also fallen into silence at the relegation, all protests gone.

"Surprisingly, the idiot manages to hit the bullseye from time to time," Sanji muttered.

Vivi opened her mouth and closed it several times, mouth dry.

"W-well that's-"

"You believe that everything will be fine and happy as long as no one dies, whether it's the rebels, citizens, or even us. Even though you're up against one of the Shichibukai, in the middle of a civil war involving a million people, you're still hoping that everyone will be alright," Luffy said, right again. 

"So...what?"

"Don't you think that's naive?" Luffy said almost coldly, and Vivi felt the blood drain out of her face, because Luffy, bright optimistic Luffy, was the last person she expected those words to come out of.

"Now hold on, Luffy! You're not taking Vivi's feelings into consideration at a-" nami started forward only to be stopped by Sanji (Sanji who bowed to every one of Nami's wishes and whims).

"Nami-san, let him finish."

"So what?" Vivi said, yanking her hood off her growing rage. "What's wrong with not wanting anyone to die?!"

"People die," Luffy stated flatly.

Something inside Vivi cracked. Her innocent father, her clueless people, the loyal guards, righteous and loyal Kohza, pirates who had no obligation to help her but had steered her through her moments of despair-

Vivi slapped Luffy with enough strength to send the boy flying back.

"Don't you ever dare say that to me again! I swear I will never forgive you- everything I've done-! That is exactly what I'm working to prevent! The rebels! The royal forces! The citizens! None of them did anything wrong that would warrant their death! The only one who has wronged is Crocodile!" Vivi roared. 

Luffy stood, and Vivi suddenly found herself stunned as Luffy retaliated with a strong punch that made the world seem to spin for a few seconds.

"Then why the hell would you willingly put your own life at risk?" Luffy demanded, and Vivi couldn't stop herself from tackling the teen down and smacking him repeatedly- anything to get him to just stop talking.

"Even I can tell from a single glance what needs to be done for this country. Despite everything, you think risking your life alone will be enough?!" he yelled even as she beat him.

"Then what else can I risk?!" Vivi screamed. "I have nothing else! I don't have anything else to ri-"

"You can risk our lives too, can't you?! I thought we were friends!"

Vivi let out a choked gasp, her vision rapidly clouding with emotion. Risk their lives... Vivi had always considered this her burden. It was her country, and she had the fortune of meeting such wonderful people who helped her with unsealing loyalty. They had gone to such extreme lengths helping her, Vivi often found herself doubting whether this was a dream or not. She like them, she truly did. They were good people, so she didn't want to see them hurt as a result of helping her. So she held that they would live, like the rest of the country would, as long as she did this right. As long as she made it right. To share that burden- to hear it was okay to share that burden- that they were willing to share that burden despite everything... Vivi tugged her hood back on quickly in an attempt to hide the tears that wouldn't stop flowing.

"You've been enduring so long," Luffy said, voice much softer and kinder. "Finally, you're crying. I was getting worried that you never would. Be honest, Vivi. The one who wants to beat Crocodile the most is you, isn't it?"

Vivi found herself nodding along as Nami tugged her into a warm embrace, and Vivi clutched the robes like a lifeline.

"So tell me where Crocodile is..!" Luffy demanded, and Vivi 

...

"'People die'... you hypocrite," Zoro said as he took a seat next to Luffy. "I recall someone making me promise to never die."

Luffy laughed quietly.

"Of course. I would hate to see you or anyone else die. So I'll make sure you all do the upmost to fulfill that. I always hope and believe that all of us will get through it together alive, but I know death is always a possibility, so I'm always mentally prepared for it. Vivi wasn't. The air in this country... the situation has escalated too far. The anger of the people, the anxiety of the soldiers... fight will break out, and people will die. It's better if she has some sort of preparation going into this or she might just break."

"...You're surprisingly sharp," Zoro observed, eyeing his captain with new respect.

The smile on her face almost seemed wry.

"Once you determine what a person desires most, they're simple to figure out," Luffy replied. "I wonder what it is Crocodile desires that a whole country must go to war..."

"The people consider him a hero and the royal family the enemy. It wouldn't be a stretch to say he's attempting to become the new ruler of this country," Zoro suggested.

Luffy shook her head.

"I doubt it. Pirates are pirates. Besides, I doubt Nee-san would be helping him if that was the case," Luffy hummed. "...Eh. Who cares? We'll find out eventually. Guess it's your watch, Zoro. Good-"

Luffy fell into a deep sleep before she could even finish her sentence, causing Zoro to sigh even as he caught her from falling forwards into the sand.

"What a carefree captain," Zoro said, but there was no bite to his tone.

* * *

"Luffy, thank you. I... I would have never had made the choice to go to Rainbase had it not been for you," Vivi said shyly.

"Mhm. Just feed me later."

"What?" Vivi said, startled.

"After I kick Crocodile's ass, feed me until I can't eat anymore," Luffy explained.

And Vivi understood that it was all Luffy was asking from her though he could have asked for so much more.

"Sure! It's a promise!" Vivi replied with a smile, feeling lighter than she had in years.

She didn't understand why Sanji seemed to stare at her and Luffy with suspicion and horror.

...

"Man, is he cunning," Luffy groused.

"Indeed. He devised quite the clever trap-"

"Like hell! You guys just ran straight into the stupid trap! Idiots! Idiots!" Nami shouted as she paced the cage.

"Can't we try breaking out, Luffy?" Usopp asked, only to see the teen weakly slumped, holding onto the bars of cage for support. "Luffy? Are you alright?"

"It feels... like all my strength is being drained," Luffy said sluggishly.

"Is it because you're hungry?" Usopp offered.

Zoro's warning had barely left his mouth when Smoker abruptly smacked Luffy with his jutte, sending her reeling back to the floor. Smoker pushed down his weapon, firmly down on her abdomen. Luffy panted weakly.

"I... it's so hard to move. It's- it's like I fell into the sea!" Luffy moaned.

"As you should," Smoker said. "The tip of my jutte is made with something called seastone. It's a strange stone only found in a certain area of the ocean. Prisons at Marine HQ have cages made from this seastone as well to prevent Devil Fruit users from using their power to escape. There's still many unknowns about the mineral, but what we know for sure is that it emits the same type of energy as the sea. It's like a solid form of the ocean if you will."

"So that's what's been sapping at Luffy's energy," Zoro grimaced at the revelation. 

"So you're saying these cages-"

"If they weren't, I'd already be gone," Smoker interrupted Nami with a snarl. "But I'll do that after I personally make sure that none of you are able to sail the seas again."

Zoro inched his katana out of its sheathe, barely repressing the growl that threatened to leave his throat while Usopp shrieked in terror in the background

"It's pointless to fight. As fellow prisoners fated to die, why don't you get along?" they all whipped towards a large man sitting with a smug grin on his face.

"Crocodile," Smoker growled.

* * *

"This country will tear itself apart, all while sincereley believing that they are protecting Alabasta. Doesn't it poetic? Their love for their country is what will bring about its destruction. It was a fun playing around in this kingdom filled with clueless idiots, whether they were young rebels or the stubborn old man in Yuba."

"Huh?" Luffy straightened. "Are you talking about the shriveled old man from Yuba?"

"You know him?" Crocodile asked with a raised brow. "That senile old man... even the oasis has long since dried, he continues to waste away, digging day after day. It's quite funny actually. He refuses to give up no matter how many sandstorms I send his way..."

"What did you say?!" Luffy yelled, grabbing the bars which could sap her energy, but not her rage. Crocodile smirked.

"Tell me, Mugiwara no Luffy, how likely do you think it is that sandstorms hit the same spot over and over and over again?"

The blood drained out of her face, recalling the figure within the sand.

"You... it was you?" Luffy choked on her anger.

Crocodile left the room cackling and Vivi screaming in rage.

...

"Roronoa!" Smoker roared as he thrust his jutte at the man. "Why did you save me?!"

The pirate glared at him as he blocked the blow with his blade.

"I didn't want to," he grumbled as he pushed the jutte away. "I was merely following my captain's orders, so there's no need for thanks. It's just one of her whims. Don't overthink it."

Smoker hesitated. Mugiwara did? Why would he- _she _? That would have been a perfect chance for her to have gotten rid of him, but she decided to do the opposite... why?__

"You wouldn't have any complaints then, if I arrested you right now?" Smoker said slowly. The blond let out a sigh.

"See? This is what happens when you rescue a _marine_ ," he said scornfully, and Smoker felt vaguely insulted. Like something like that would get in the way of his duty, and yet...

"Yosh! Full speed to Alubarna!" the long-nosed teen yelled abruptly.

"Where's Crocodile?!" Mugiwara demanded as she looked around with narrow eyes. She spotted him and immediately raised her fists. "Smokey?! Want a piece of me too?"

Smoker looked at her in disbelief. Was this brat ever serious- Smoker paused as he caught the glint in her eyes. No, she was being completely serious. She'd try to beat him then Crocodile then him even though she had no chance of winning for the sake of the princess and its people. It was stupid. Utterly foolish.

And strangely admirable. 

Smoker let out a breath, not believing what he was about to do.

"Go. Just this once, I'll look the other way," Smoker said as he lowered his weapon. He could hear his unit closing in on them. "But the next time we meet, consider your life forfeit, Mugiwara no Luffy."

Roronoa seemed amused though the girl herself was silent as she stared at him with a blank gaze.

"Luffy. What're you doing? Let's go," the man prompted when the rest of the crew began running.

"Right," she nodded absentmindedly, before looking back at him, lips stretching into a wide grin. "Y'know, I don't hate you! You're not too bad for a marine," she giggled.

Smoker flushed with anger, swiping at her with his jutte.

"Just get lost already!" he yelled, causing her to scramble away with a yelp.

"Yikes! Let's scram, Zoro! Seeya around, Smokey! I'm sure we'll see each other again someday!" she said with a wave. Smoker huffed.

Stupid pirate. Stupid kid.

But she wasn't complete scum from the looks of it. He waved off the concerns of his men, ordering them to call in reinforcements instead of chasing the pirates. After all, the fate of this country was soon to be decided.

* * *

"Oi, Luffy?!" Zoro said as he shoved Vivi over to Nami.

"Idiot-!" Sanji said, prepping to leap off the crab.

"Luffy-san!" Vivi said in horror as she realized what had happened.

"You guys go ahead and go! I'll be fine by myself! Go!" Luffy yelled as she landed quite a bit away from them. "Make sure you get Vivi back home safely! Alright?"

Zoro and the rest grimaced. That was undoubtedly... an order from the captain.

Luffy grinned, as if she weren't facing the greatest threat to this country all alone. "Make sure, okay?"

"Idiot," Zoro mumbled, but couldn't hide the pride or smile in his voice. "Chopper. We need to go! Head straight for Alubarna!"

"R-right," Chopper nodded, though there was lingering regret in his eyes. Chopper snapped the reins that set the crab into motion. "Let's go!"

"W-wait, Zoro!" Usopp protested. "You're going to leave Luffy there? Alone? You're so damn cruel- You'll protect me right? Hey, come on, why are you always doing this to me?! Answer me!"

Zoro ignored the sniper's selfish protests, drinking in Luffy's captain confident expression that told him that he wasn't making the wrong decision.

Luffy would be okay. He couldn't even fathom Luffy losing, let alone dying, even if the opponent was one of the Seven Warlords. Luffy would pull through. Zoro closed his eyes. Everything would be fine. He wasn't abandoning his captain. He was honoring her.

"Luffy-san!" Vivi said as she struggled against Nami's grip. "We can't leave him! What are you all doing?!"

"Luffy will be fine," Nami said, voice never wavering. "If anything, you should be worried about them. Once Luffy chooses an opponent, they won't get away without a beating."

"Vivi," Zoro said, pulling the princess' attention to him. "Luffy will keep Crocodile occupied. The moment the Rebel Army began moving to attack, this country's time limit was decided. If the Rebel and Royal army collide, this country is done for. If you truly are the only hope for stopping them, then you must stay alive for the sake of your country. From this moment forwards, what happens to the rest of us is of absolutely no importance," Zoro stressed to a wide eyed Vivi. "Even if we fall, you have to continue on."

"I..." Vivi whimpered. "But that's-"

"Vivi-chan," the cook interrupted gently. "This is your fight. You left your country at a young age and went up against a criminal organization only armed with the knowledge that they were your enemy. But now, this isn't just your fight. You're not alone. We're here. Trust in Luffy."

Zoro held in a snort. So the cook could say something good once in a while. Vivi seemed to come to a conclusion as she stood, a look of determination on her face.

"Luffy-san!" she screamed. "We'll be waiting for you in Alubarna!"

"Yup! I'll meet you there!" Luffy yelled back enthusiastically.

...

"I've tossed countless fools like you who would die for the sake of friendship and camaraderie," Crocodile said arrogantly.

"Well then, I guess then the one that's the fool is you," Luffy said as she cracked her knuckles. Her statement drew a soft laugh from Nee-san.

"Do you find that funny?" Crocodile snarled. "Perhaps you'd like to die as well, Nico Robin."

Luffy perked. Was that Nee-san's name? Nico Robin... it was a pretty name. Why didn't she want to use it then?

"Do as you wish," Robin said as she walked away. "And I do believe you promised not to call me by that name."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go ahead to Alubarna," Robin said dismissively.

Crocodile glared at her back.

"I'll never understand that woman," Crocodile said under his breath. Luffy narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, asshole. Eyes here," Luffy said as she shifted into a more stable stance.

"Brat," Crocodile spat, sand swirling around him.

* * *

Robin observed the boy she had pulled onto the dunes with a masked expression.

"Thanks," he panted despite the fact that he should be unconscious and desperate, not thankful. "So Nee-San's name is Robin, huh? I like it. It's a really nice name."

No, it wasn't, but Robin held her tongue

He needed medical attention. Should she..?

"Why," she said instead. "You people who carry bear the name 'D', why do you fight?"

"'D'?" Luffy mumbled in exhaustion. He didn't know, he needed help- what was she doing?

"Nevermind. It was a pointless question," she said as she used her power to toss over Luffy's straw hat from where it had been thrown. She dropped it onto Luffy's wound to cover the gruesome sight (there was so much blood).

_An outstretched hand, and a sweet, sweet, smile on his face._

Her heart clenched.

"Luffy, I-"

"I've found you," someone snarled from behind her. She whirled to face the man from before, looking worse for wear.

"Awake already," Robin said smoothly, as if the sight behind her didn't have her shaken. She could use this to her advantage. And with great relief, she shouldered off the responsibility of the dying boy to the falcon and sped away on a F-croc.

She wasn't running, she told herself over and over again. Whether Luffy lived or not didn't matter. After all, in a few hours, it would be decided whether she herself had reason to continue living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I did not post as early as I expected to, but with school starting, it's been pretty hectic. I keep telling myself I want to flesh out character's inner thoughts and what not, but how to say this... canon's so freaking good, like holy fck Goda, usually I find that there's plenty to develop with stories but it's so hard to take things out or add stuff in at all because everything seems so essential in the long run, so it feels so- so (part of the reason why this took so long).
> 
> REALLY IMPORTANT: Do you all think Boa Hancock should be a male or a female? I'm currently leaning towards female...


	24. First Encounters: Robin Part I

"There's no where to run now, Nico Robin!"

Robin backed into the wall. If only she didn't have these cuffs on... was this really where it was all going to end? In the dark alleyways of a random island out in the Blues to a bunch of Cipher Pol agents?

"Don't resist, it'll be easier for the both of us," one man smirked as he stepped forward.

Robin felt as if she was drowning in despair. She had been on the run for seventeen years. Why couldn't everybody just leave her alone? Why couldn't she just be accepted by the world? What had she done wrong beside desire to learn the true history of the world?

'Saul... I don't think that even on these vast seas, that one day I might ever find friends who would protect me. I am... alon-"

Robin startled as a large clatter interrupted her thoughts. She watched several barrels, pipes, and other miscellaneous items crash onto the Cipher Pol agents, causing many to panic and scream. Among the various rubble had been a bag of sand, causing a large cloud of dust to rise into the air.

Robin coughed, wincing as sand got into her own eyes and mouth.

She felt someone tap her shoulder, causing her to whip around. She blinked as she came face to face with a child. The young boy grinned mischievously at her, holding a finger to his lips, before then offering his hand to her.

Robin hesitated. She had little reason to take his hand. She had nothing to live for, and she'd only bring trouble to this boy. The boy cocked his head, hand still held out patiently.

She couldn't... she couldn't do this anymore. Not to herself or this boy. She took half a step back, giving the boy an apologetic glance.

"Get out of here or you'll get in trouble too," Robin whispered.

The boy's smile fell and what looked like annoyance crossed his face. He reached out and grabbed her arm in a firm, yet gentle grip. Robin barely opened her mouth before they were suddenly jerked upwards, ascending out of the alleyway and above the buildings. Robin might have screamed if she hadn't been so shocked.

They landed roughly on top of the building, and just in time too. Robin could hear the confused shouts of the agents down in the alleyway, befuddled by her disappearance.

"Hurry, run," the boy hissed. "It'll be bad if you get caught, right? Come on."

The boy grasped her wrist, tugging her along as jumped ran from building to building, warning her to jump on occasion.

Robin, still in shock, could do little more than follow him.

The buildings started to become less uniform as they approached the edge of the town, and the boy ushered her to jump off one of the smaller buildings, assuring her of the padding prepared down below.

The sacks and hay were hardly a good cushion, considering the padding seemed more fit for someone lighter than her. The boy jumped down as soon as she moved out of the way.

"We're almost out," the boy explained as he led her through a series of alleyways. "We can hide in the forest. Those bad people won't follow since it's supposed to be really dangerous."

The boy stopped, reaching into a seemingly random crate to draw out a large cloak.

"Usually I'd just jump the wall, since it's less trouble, but I'm not sure you wouldn't get hurt." The boy held out the cloak to her. "We'll need to share, and you'll probably have to carry me.."

"Carry you..?"

...

Robin felt ridiculous and childish as she allowed the boy to ride her shoulders and encircle the cloak around them, acting as the head and arms while she was the legs. The boy wasn't too heavy, even with a sack filled with apples thrown over his shoulder for appearances, but she felt extremely uncomfortable and vulnerable. She couldn't even see in front of her, relying on the young child's dubious directions.

"We're near the gates," he murmured lowly to her. "The guards are pretty lazy, so they shouldn't pay too much attention."

Robin let out a small hum in acknowledgement, pulse racing the longer she walked. She felt the abrupt change as the ground beneath her changed from the smoothly paved roads to a worn dirt path.

Her pulse wouldn’t calm as the boy continued to guide her, though rather badly as she felt her legs brush up against something more than once. It seemed like they were walking for hours before the boy called for a halt, sweeping away the cloak and hopping off her shoulders.

She blinked as she took in her surroundings. They were in a large forest with foliage that only allowed beams of sunlight through occasionally, and a rough underbush teeming with life. 

“That was really close, Miss. You almost got caught! Why were they chasing you? Did ya do something bad?” the boy called, causing her to focus her gaze back on him.

“Y… you’re asking this now?” Robin said in disbelief. The boy had just saved her without even knowing a thing?

“Yeah?” the boy said as he stuffed the cloak into a hollow of a nearby tree. “I couldn’t really ask earlier.”

“Then why would you help me?” Robin whispered. They boy cocked his head.

“Because you asked for it,” he said simply, beginning to walk while gesturing her to follow.

“I asked for it? But I didn’t…” Robin asked with mounting confusion.

“Come on, Miss. You’ll need a place to stay, huh? There’s the hideout, but. I’m not supposed to take strangers there.... Oh! What’s your name, Miss?”

Robin was instantly on guard.

“Ah. You don’t have to say it if you don’t want to. My name’s Monkey D. Luffy, by the way. I’m going to become the Pirate King one day,” he smiled brightly.

“...D?” Robin said, surprised. Saul had said something about everyone in his family having the initial. Was this boy related to Saul somehow? 

“So what should I call you? Miss? Obaa-chan? Hag?”

Robin choked.

“Hag- no, no, no. I’m not that old. Nee-san is fine.”

“Alright Nee-san. You’re really tall. Maybe taller than Ace? Do you think I can become like you? It’d be so cool if I was taller than Ace. That way I can do that thing where I can put my head on his without having to be on top of a rock or anything. How’d you get so tall, Nee-san? Was it something you ate?”

Robin was… overwhelmed. Overwhelmed and overloaded.

“I-”

Robin was cut off by large roar, and Robin paled at the sight of tiger the height of two grown men towering over them. The cuffs- she couldn’t fight this-!

“I told you to screw off!” Luffy said in an annoyed tone, his arm slamming into the beast with enough force to send it skidding back several meters. “Nee-san’s my friend. Leave her alone or I’ll really eat you this time!”

Robin rubbed her eyes. She was pretty sure she had seen his arms just stretch.

The animal let out something between a growl and a whine, but with a glare from the boy, slowly stalked away with a menacing look in its eyes.

“Ignore him. He’s been trying to eat me for a while now. Stubborn bastard. He’s lucky I don’t plan on eating him until he’s fully grown.”

“Fully grown,” Robin repeated slowly.

“Yeah. The ones that get as tall as the trees are the tastiest and most filling,” the boy explained, waving his arms around. Robin looked at the boy, then at the towering trees around them.

“Right,” she said. ”Of course. Monkey D. Luffy, was it? What was a kid like you running around the city for?”

The boy visibly froze.

“Ah. Um, it’s not like I was sneaking around and beating thugs for practice or anything, nope,” the boy said, turning his gaze to the side and whistling innocently. Robin couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. Calling the boy a horrible liar would have been an understatement. He was that and so much worse.

“Ah! You laughed! You laughed, Nee-san.”

Robin immediately stopped.

“Aw… why’d you stop? You look really pretty when you laugh and smile.”

Robin’s breath hitched. Why did this boy...

“But, Nee-san, the fact that you saw me in town is a secret, okay? I wasn’t technically supposed to go down there now that he’s gone. I’ll get in loads of trouble so promise you won’t tell okay?” the boy said as he stuck out his pinky towards her.

...remind her so much of Saul?

“Promise,” she said softly as she intertwined her pinky with his as best as she could with the cuffs still on.

“Aren’t those painful, Nee-san?” Luffy asked, hand brushing against the cuffs. Almost immediately, the boy slumped as he stumbled backwards with a stunned look.

“H-huh? That felt really weird,” the boy said in a daze. So her eyes hadn’t been playing tricks on her. This boy had eaten a devil fruit.

The boy’s eyes furrowed before he turned, quickening his pace.

“Come on, Nee-san. I’ll take you to my secret place, then I’ll get one of the guys to pick your handcuffs.”

“The guys?”

“Mountain bandits. I don’t usually like mountain bandits, but they’re okay. Plus their food usually tastes better than whatever I cook..”

“That’s not necessary,” Robin said, slowing down warily. The boy cocked his head.

“But don’t you want to get those off? It must be really tiring to have it on. I mean, I barely touched it and I thought I got all weak. You must be really strong then, huh Nee-san?”

“I… I suppose-”

“Come on!” Luffy said as he began moving through the forest with great familiarity, and Robin couldn’t do much but follow along, already caught up in his pace.

Luffy was a chatterbox, but his favorite topic was of the sea and his dreams of setting sail in the near future. It calmed her down significantly, allowing to take the young teen before her more clearly. He looked a little unkempt and dirty, smudges of dirt dotting his skin here and there, and his hair was cut with little to no care under a well worn straw hat. There was an old scar dangerously close to his left eye that made her wonder how he had gotten it. His clothes were faded, and loose on him. Perhaps hand me downs?

He turned to look at her with a wide smile, and Robin found herself smiling back. What pure and honest eyes he had. She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen eyes like those.

“Ta-dah!” Luffy gestured as he came to a stop. A small, badly built shack(?) was built against a large tree. Robin winced. “It’s bigger on the inside, I promise. Come on!”

Robin allowed herself to be lead in, and true to Luffy’s words, the inside was indeed bigger than it looked. The wooden shack served more to cover the hollow of the tree. It was just big enough to fit a sleeping area (because that’s the most she could call the pile blankets and pillow) and several daily necessities. It was neater than Robin had expected. The only source of light came from the windows, or holes of the wooden shack portion of the abode.

“I don’t really have a chair… Well, you can sit wherever’s comfortable I guess. I have a lantern somewhere around here… I’m not supposed to really use it a lot though since the others seem to think I’ll knock it over and set fire to everything.”

“You live alone? Here?” Robin asked with worry. Luffy looked young; he couldn’t have been older than thirteen.

“Yeah, I guess. I’ve been moving around since Ace left. It didn’t feel right to stay there… But this place is super cool, ain’t it? I think I even managed to fix up the walls pretty good,” Luffy stated proudly.

Robin looked at the badly patched wooden wall blankly.

“There’s not a lot of holes,” she offered. Not that it wouldn’t have had Luffy not seemingly piled and nailed much wood as he could find.

“I know! I might have to move base though. A lot of things keep getting in including rain… I think I’ll try to find a place higher up on the mountain next. You should rest Nee-san. I’ll go check if any of them know how to pick locks,” Luffy rambled on before pausing. “If you have somewhere you need to go... well, just be careful since the forest is dangerous. I’ll be back as soon as I can!”

And with a wave, Luffy disappeared out of the abode.

Robin was aware she had a choice, that she had been _given_ a choice. She could leave. Save herself from the danger and betrayal that would always come. She’d figure out a way to get off the cuffs somehow. There was no need to risk anymore people knowing she was here. No need to bring more attention to this peaceful island.

She’d find a way off the island, and probably set out for the Grandline once more in search of Poneglyphs.

She should run while she still had the chance. To survive…

Robin stayed put.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....  
> .....  
> So... I'm not dead. Not to say I don't know how to continue this story *cough*likemyotherstories*cough* but college has been absolute hell. I spent the entirety of Thanksgiving break playing catch up and studying for finals, but I am finally free during winter break so hopefully I'll update more?? I've had this written for a while, and I wanted to upload the entire encounter in one chapter, but I felt like then I would take even longer... so yup. Here it is.


End file.
